The New Lover
by makoto x chelia
Summary: AU: Makoto Nakashima is a boy in trouble. Misaki takes pity on the boy and invites him home. Misaki and Akihiko want to help but never expected to fall in love with the boy. Akihiko/Misaki/Oc pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Oc's. Characters maybe a little ooc. Now on with the story!**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Just another day, with Usagi-san. Well, it isn't a normal day around here. There's never a normal typical day around here. I'm usually touched when I wake up. But, strangely, Usagi-san isn't touching me today. Even though he is my lover, he kind of annoys me with that habit of his to touch me whenever he pleases.

Hmmm, I'm in his bed, and he's here as I can feel his taller body next to my own smaller body. Since its a Sunday, I'm not at university today and I'm not at my part time job either. Usagi-san...I still don't know why I call him that! Must be because Nii-chan calls him that also. His real name is Usami Akihiko. I will just stick with Usagi-san for now.

I decide to get up and make my way downstairs once getting dressed. I'll let Usagi-san sleep, since I can make breakfast in peace, and he has been working on his latest novel, not his BL novel, but his normal novel. For his BL novel, he uses the penname Akikawa Yayoi.

I'm sure he has a deadline soon, for his normal novel I mean. He completed his latest BL novel a few days ago. I still don't like the fact that he uses my name in that, and he used to use my Nii-chan's name in it.

He was in love with my Nii-chan for along time, then he fell in love with me. It is a little strange, but we just go together, although sometimes it feels like I'm missing something. In our relationship, I'm the uke, and while I love being that, I would like to be seme at least once. But, Usagi-san says that he will never let me be the seme, so that's out of the window.

I go into the fridge...of course, its pretty much empty. I will have to go shopping at the local supermarket. I will just have to ask Usagi-san if he wants anything in particular.

With the remnants of the fridge, I am able to make some kind of breakfast. It isn't anything too grand, just the usual stuff. Once I had finished that, I went back up the stairs to inform Usagi-san that breakfast is ready.

"Usagi-san! Breakfast!"

I practically shout out. Its the only way he will listen to me when he has been pulling an all nighter.

"Ngh...Misaki..."

"Get up!"

"I'm up..."

Even though he says that, he isn't awake. I sigh to myself. Well, I guess he can sleep a little longer. I go down the stairs and eat my own breakfast, on my own as usual. Well, as it has been for a few days.

As I eat my breakfast, I hear noises coming from upstairs. Usagi-san must be up by now. Lets see. I have to get some groceries, do the laundry and clean up. Never a moments rest for me! Well, Usagi-san is also busy. It is the least I can do, as I do live here rent free.

He comes down the stairs and sits at the table and eats without muttering a word.

"Usagi-san...I'm going shopping. Is there anything I can get you?"

"The usual."

The usual. Ok, so I have to get him his usual stuff.

"Great! Oh, if you have any dirty clothes then bring them down as I'm doing laundry when I get back."

"Got it."

He's not very talkative today. Must be tired. After eating and barely talking, although I did try a conversation, he just wasn't responsive. I get ready to head out. I write a list to see what I need and what other things I can think off for our place. Usagi-sans place that I live at. So, is it my place also? I will consider it my place.

I head out to the supermarket. Good thing it isn't far. However, when I pass a nearby park, I see that same boy I've been seeing for at least a month now. He is always...just sat there. I find it a little strange as he is what, 11 or 12? I mean, where are his parents? He's always there, all alone.

I would go over but...that might be a little weird to say the least. He might think I'm a little weird if I just start talking to him, and he has a legitimate reason for being there everyday, or the days I see him anyway.

He is always hugging a toy dog. He looks...well, I would say he looks a little cute. His big green eyes that are hidden somewhat by his semi long blonde hair. He must be part american given his hair colour. I can tell that he is at least part japanese but...wait, why am I thinking about this boy? I'm sure he's fine.

I continue to the supermarket. Making it about five minutes later, I start going around the shop. Lets see...bread...milk...ok! Yes, this should do for that. And the eggs of course I need to get. And then there's Usagi-sans things he wanted. Ugh, Usagi-sans things are always embarrassing to buy. Lube, I have to buy that for...our sessions. Otherwise it hurts a little.

Whenever I buy it, people give me strange looks like I'm a pervert. Even though I'm 19 and can do stuff like that, they always look at me strange. I blame Usagi-san for this. Making me buy this lube for him.

Once getting that, I head to the checkout and pay for these items. The woman behind the checkout was, as expected giving me strange looks from the lube. For god sakes! Its just lube! Its not like I'm buying porn!

I get these things, and then I start heading home, back to Usagi-san! Damn these bags are heavy! I should've asked Usagi-san to come with me. Then at least, I could've loaded him up with some bags also, hehe.

* * *

><p>I near the apartment but...I walk past that park again. The boy, whatever his name is. He's still sat there, but this time...he's crying? Should...I go over? Everyone else who walks past...is ignoring him. How cruel. The poor boy is only 11 or 12 yet they ignore the child who's crying his eyes out?<p>

I...need to go over. Its the least a decent human being should do. If a child is crying, someone should console the child. I go over to the child and sit on the bench next to him. He looks at me briefly, before hugging that toy of his.

"Hey...are you ok?"

"Fine...ummmm...person I don't know."

Person I don't know. I should've started by introducing myself! Ugh! I'm such an idiot!

"Right. My name is Takahashi Misaki. What's yours?"

"...Nakashima...Makoto. Erm...why are you talking to me, Takahashi-san?"

"Because, you are crying. Is there anything I can do?"

He shakes his little head.

"No...I am fine. Thank you anyway."

"Maybe it isn't any of my business, but you have been here for along time, right?"

"Two months, yes."

Two months? He's, been here for two months? I've only noticed the last month or so. So a month before I noticed, he has been here.

"May I ask why?"

"I...ran away. But you can't turn me over to the police either. They will just take me home, and I don't want to go home! If that's all, please leave me alone. Everyone else ignores me..."

Then, his stomach rumbled. He blushes embarrassed and turns away from me shyly.

"You hungry?"

"N-No. I'm...fine Takahashi-san."

"You're hungry. Here, I have some chocolate...do you like chocolate?"

He nods. I go into one of the bags and I produce a chocolate bar. As soon as I handed it to him, he rips off the wrapper and devours it in his small mouth quite fast. He must've been more hungry than I thought he was.

"S-Sorry for eating like this...it must be embarrassing to watch."

"Oh, don't worry about it. But, where do you sleep? If you ran away, where is it you sleep?"

He pats the bench. He, sleeps on the bench? No, he can't sleep on the bench, right? Someone would've noticed, and some pervert might try and take advantage of a boy of his age.

"I sleep here of course. This is my bench."

"Nakashima-san...you can't sleep on a bench. You need a warm place to sleep. Like your home..."

"I don't have a home! Everyone at home hates me anyway! It isn't my home. Just a place where, people hurt me."

People hurt him...in what way? I would question, but...no, should I question it? Even if against his wishes, shouldn't I take this boy to the police so they can track down his family? Or should I just let him be? No, if I did that, he would eventually be raped sleeping on a bench like this.

"How do they...hurt you?"

"In lots of ways. I'm Otou-sama's favourite...never mind. Sorry to burden you Takahashi-san. I'm perfectly fine."

Otou-sama's favourite...if I didn't know better then...

"No, it isn't a burden. And, you are clearly not fine."

"I am. I can take care of myself."

"An 11 or 12 year old can't take care of themselves like this."

I scold slightly. He gains a look of perplexity. Why have such a face on?

"I'm 15 Takahashi-san, not 12."

"Y-YOU ARE 15!?"

"Y-Yes. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He looks really small for his age. If, he's telling me the truth that is. He might be lying to...spare me some feelings. Although, I didn't detect deceit when he said his age. Could this boy...be an actual teenager of 15 years? He, doesn't look it at all.

"I know this sounds a little strange...but, why don't you come home with me? I know we are strangers, but I can't just leave you out here alone, where people might hurt you. I'm amazed people haven't tried to take advantage already."

"They have, I say no and hit them away. I would go...but I don't have anywhere to go. Thank you for the offer, but I'm burdening you already Takahashi-san. You know, you are the only person to see if I am ok?"

I'm the only one? Lots of people must pass by this park everyday, yet I'm the only one in two months to ask if he is ok?

"I-Is that so?"

"Yes. Again, thank you for the offer, but I couldn't possibly go with you. For one, how do you know that I'm not really a killer? Or that I'm actually younger than I said I am? Or that I really do have a family that want me?"

"Point taken. But, I trust you. Don't you trust me? I wouldn't hurt you."

His eyes widen at my words.

"To trust someone...Takahashi-san. You wouldn't hurt me right? Or try...things with me, right?"

"N-No. I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't dream of hurting a child...young adult like yourself."

He flashes me a smile...it makes my face heat up a little! Damn his adorable face! I can't think that, he's only 15 years old...

"T-Then maybe...no, I can't. You are a stranger, and I don't know if you are nice or this is just an act to try and...do things to me."

Out of instinct, I kiss the top of his head to calm him down. Then, I realize that I actually just did that! That's so wrong! He really will think that I am taking advantage of him now! Instead of telling me where to go, his whole face turns bright red.

"Takahashi-san...why did you...do that?"

"S-Sorry. It is something my Nii-chan did to me when I was younger to calm me down and I guess...I'm sorry."

I bow my head. Instead of hitting me or something that I would expect, he gives off a little giggle. How adorable.

"No no. Don't apologize to me. I, liked it. It wasn't for anything other than to help me. Usually, when people kiss my head it means...but you don't want to...say, how old are you? I want to say 17 but..."

"Hehe, I'm 19 Nakashima-san."

"Makoto."

I blink in confusion. He said his own name while pointing to himself.

"Hmmm?"

"Call me, Makoto. Since we are...friends I guess the word is. Is that what we are, friends? Despite just meeting, are we friends?"

Friends? I guess we could be called that.

"Friends? Yes, I guess we are friends. Alright then, Makoto...kun? That seems right. Call me Misaki, and whatever honorific you want."

"Misaki...chan? Hehe, Misaki-chan."

I pout and look away. I knew it! My name is girly! That's why he added chan on the end!

"Sorry. Should I call you Misaki-kun instead?"

"Call me what you want."

I cry anime tears as I hear the soft almost velvet giggle come from him.

"I best call you Misaki-kun, or you might cry."

"I'm not crying!"

"No need for raised voices. People are looking at us weirdly."

True to his words, everyone within the vicinity is giving us a strange look. I stop the anime tears and look back at the boy. He smiles a little at me...I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Damn it! I can't think of him like that! Besides, I have a boyfriend! And it sounds like Makoto-kun has lots of problems with...people touching him.

"So. Do you want to go? I promise not to hurt you, even if some perverts might say things like that to you, I can promise that within the next 20 minutes, you can be in a hot bath and I will wash your clothes."

"A-A hot bath...clean clothes...ok. But you can't take me to the police. Please promise me not to take me to the police. I don't want to go home, ever again."

"Alright alright. Now, lets go home. I promise you are safe with me."

He nods. We both stand up, and we leave the park together. At least he trusts me. Poor kid looks like he has had a hell of a time on the streets, and his home life is...something that isn't good at all if I believe his words, which I do wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p>We get home. I open the door and let him inside. He gasps at the size. I did the same thing.<p>

"Y-You can afford this place? How? Are you rich?"

"Rich? Me? No, I'm a commoner. This place actually belongs to my...roommate. His name is, Usami Akihiko. I call him Usagi-san."

"I-Isn't he that famous author? He is an author yes? A successful one, despite his age? Am I right?"

So he knows of Usagi-san then? Makes it easier to explain.

"T-That's right. He's my...friend."

I don't want to say boyfriend. Makoto-kun here might think it is strange that we are dating, despite the age gap. And the whole fact that we are both guys. Sometimes I need to think about it seriously. I mean, even Makoto-kun is closer to my age than Usagi-san is. He really will think it is strange if he finds out. Then again, he might not be bothered by it.

"F-Friend? You must be great friends for him to let you live here."

"He's the greatest. Although he can be grumpy. Now...let me put the food away, then I will show you to the bath."

"Ok Misaki-chan! I mean kun!"

Yeah, he means chan. I feel like crying again. I go into the kitchen and start putting things away.

"C-Can I help?"

I hear the small voice of Makoto-kun. I look in his direction.

"No. Don't worry about it. You can sit down on the couch if you like?"

"Ok Misaki-chan! Ooooo! I'm sorry Misaki-chan! I mean kun! I really do!"

"Just call me Misaki-chan if its easier for you."

He gives an affirmative nod and sits down while I finish this. After I finish putting everything away, I see that he is looking at Suzuki-san intently.

"Does Suzuki-san interest you?"

"Is that what the bear is called?"

I nod and go over.

"Yep! That's the name alright. Its not mine, its Usagi-sans...I mean Akihiko-sans."

"Oh...I see. Suzuki-san is a nice name."

"What about your plush toy? What's his or her name?"

He hugs the toy that has seen better days to his chest.

"Inu-chan. And he's a boy but I add chan because he is cute. I know it isn't very original but...Inu-chan is my best friend. And I know that sounds strange. But, Inu-chan wouldn't leave me."

"Inu-chan huh. You named a dog plush toy, Inu-chan? Inu meaning dog. Hehe, Makoto-kun, you are silly. Would you like...me to wash Inu-chan for you?"

"Wash Inu-chan? Ok, but don't hurt him. He's very sensitive you know? If you wash him too hard, you will hurt his feelings and he wont want to be washed again by you."

That's so cute! Thinking the toy can talk!

"I promise not to be rough with him. Now, lets get you to the bath, you smell."

"Uu, that's not my fault. I've not had a bath for awhile."

"Come on then, Makoto-kun. Lets get you in the bath."

He giggles again! That's too cute! He has too stop it! We stand up and head upstairs. Passing by Usagi-sans room, we reach the bathroom and go inside. I put the bath on and turn to him...he's stripped already!? W-Well, he has underwear on, but that's it! Who does things like that infront of strangers!?

"Whats wrong Misaki-chan?"

"Y-You stripped..."

"Because I'm getting in the bath, right? I can't go on with clothes."

He has a point but still...

"You could've waited until I left."

"Then how would I give you my clothes?"

He asks with a cute head tilt. No, stop those thoughts.

"Leave them outside the door or something! Don't you mind me seeing you...like that?"

Realization passes through his eyes, he blushes up a storm and attempts to hide his body. Even though his underwear is still on, I can pretty much make out the outline of his...no! I need to stop thinking about it! I have Usagi-san! And Makoto-kun is...my friend so, I couldn't think about such things. Plus he's 15! He's 4 years younger than I am, and a run away at that.

"Misaki-chan's eyes are on me...close them!"

Doing as he asks, I close my eyes. I can't see now. I hear some shuffling.

"Makoto-kun. Guide me to the door."

"No! You can open your eyes. I've wrapped a towel around my body now."

I open my hesitant eyes...good. He does have a towel wrapped around himself. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. His underwear is on the floor, next to his other clothes.

"Misaki-chan. Did you see anything?"

"L-Like what?"

"Never mind."

I wonder what he means by see something. His body? I saw that. He's quite thin, even for a boy his age. Maybe, malnourishment? He did say two months out there...so he hasn't been eating regularly.

"T-Take your bath. I will leave some clothes outside the door for you. Once ready, come downstairs."

"Ok Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan, thanks for being nice to me. No ones ever nice to me, yet you are. Why are you nice to me? Want something in return?"

Want something...! He means! No!

"N-No! Why would you think I would want anything in return? I'm not that way. I wouldn't ask you do things like that for me. And if you can't trust that, then there is a lock on the door, so you know I wont be able to come in."

"I trust you, Misaki-chan. Its just...no, it doesn't matter. I trust Misaki-chan."

His words make my face gain a pink colour. He trusts me. I pick up his clothes and also the Inu-chan of his. He looks reluctant to give it to me, but I offer a reassuring smile which seems to sooth him.

I leave the room with the clothes and toy. After I get out, I head towards Usagi-san. I should tell him about Makoto-kun being here. I wonder how he will take it...

I get to the room and knock lightly.

"Misaki. What do you want?"

I hear from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Quickly."

I open the door. His eyes turn from his computer and immediately, they study me. No, they are studying the clothes in my hands.

"Misaki. Those clothes...are you planning to wear dirty clothes to seduce me?"

I do a spit take! He doesn't seriously think that I would do that, does he? Wearing dirty clothes to seduce him? And these clothes...I wouldn't be able to wear them. They are child sized. Even though he is 15, he still looks quite young for his age.

"N-No you idiot! These clothes...are my friends."

His eyes narrow at me. Ehehe, is he jealous again?

"Your...friends? Your friends with someone who dresses so dirtily? And where is this friend of yours?"

"He's in the bath. Let me explain."

I then start explaining about what happened today. With me meeting Makoto-kun and asking him to come home with me. After the explanation, Usagi-san just gives me an emotionless stare.

"Usagi-san?"

"Misaki. This boy, he can't stay here. For one, it is against the law to kidnap a child who is 15 years of age. You should've taken him to the police and they would've sorted out the child. What are you thinking bringing him here? Its giving him false hope. We can't have a child here. If anyone found out, we would be both arrested for abducting a child."

"B-But Usagi-san! He's scared. I saw it from his green eyes. He doesn't want to go home. I believe he may have been abused, even sexually abused perhaps. I don't know what possessed me to bring him here, I can't let him go."

Usagi-san sighs at me.

"Listen. Having a boy his age isn't like having a child or a pet. Its very serious. His parents might of abused the child, but it doesn't mean you can take him home because you felt sorry for him. There are places for children to live if home isn't suitable."

If home isn't suitable...he can't mean...orphanage?

"He can't! Usagi-san! He can't go to an orphanage. That's why he didn't want me to take him to the police. Usagi-san please, don't make me send him away or to the police."

"Misaki. Your intentions are noble. But, at the end of the day, he is still a minor. No matter how you cut it. He has to go."

He has to go...I promised...

"I said he was safe with me. If he has to go...then that makes me a liar Usagi-san. I don't want to be a liar."

"You shouldn't of promised him anything then. Misaki..."

"I can't Usagi-san. I can't let him go now. It sounds strange, but..."

He puts a hand on my shoulder, he kisses me on the lips. Not a hungry kiss, a kiss of comforting.

"Misaki. I'm sorry..."

"No, I know you are right. We could get into trouble if we let him stay. But I don't care. He is, I care about him. I get the feeling no one cared about him at his home. His whole demeanour screams suffering. He even asked if I wanted anything in return. And I'm pretty sure he meant something sexual. Please just hear him out."

"Misaki...alright. We can hear him out. And then, make up our minds, together."

I smile in appreciation. Hearing out Makoto-kun is a good thing. At least Usagi-san can then make a decision based on the facts.

"Thank you, Usagi-san. I love you, Usagi-san."

"I love you, Misaki."

I hug him, he hugs me back. This is our love. A minute later, we break the hug.

"Is he cute?"

"Eh?"

I raise an eyebrow at the question.

"Is this boy, cute? We could ask him to join in on our fun."

I slap him in the back of the head! Suggesting something so preposterous like that!

"Don't be an idiot Usagi-san! He's only 15 you stupid idiot!"

"He's past the age of consent, you know?"

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Asking Makoto-kun to have sex with us...no! I can't ask him to do that!

"S-Shut up Usagi-san! I'm not asking Makoto-kun to get involved with us! Did you not hear when I said that he might've been abused!?"

"Relax. I was only kidding, or was I?"

I seriously don't know if he was kidding or not. I sigh a little and head downstairs. I've told Usagi-san what I wanted to say. I go and put Makoto-kun's clothes in the washer with the other clothes Usagi-san left by the washer for me. Ooh right! Some clothes for Makoto-kun. I quickly put the dog plush in some water then I rush off upstairs and go into my room.

* * *

><p>I know my clothes will be a little big, but its better than nothing. I gather some clothes and head back towards the bathroom. I place them on the floor and knock on the door.<p>

"Makoto-kun. I left some clothes outside the door."

"Thanks Misaki-chan!"

I go down the stairs again and into the kitchen to wash this dog of his. As I'm washing it, Usagi-san comes down the stairs, and he wordlessly pushes me against the counter and captures my lips with his own! Usagi-sans lips.

"Usagi-san! S-Stop it!"

"Why Misaki? You want it, right?"

His tongue goes to my earlobe and starts licking it. S-Stop Usagi-san.

"N-Not now! Makoto-kun will come down!"

"That's fine. He might want to join in."

I sigh heavily and push off Usagi-san. He pouts at me, but I shrug him off. I then continue washing the dog plush.

Sometime later, a clean Makoto-kun comes down. The clothes he's wearing are too big on him like I thought before. Still its better than nothing. He comes over and hands me the towel with a smile. I place the towel in the dirty hamper for it to get washed later.

"I knew there was a cute boy underneath that dirt and grime."

"Misaki-chan. Don't be embarrassing."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be embarrassing. Inu-chan is just drying. He's all washed and clean. But Makoto-kun. Usagi...Akihiko-san and I need to ask you something's."

He tilts his head to the side in a perplexed manner.

"W-What things?"

"Come over to the couch with me."

He nods. We go over to the couch and sit down next to one another. Usagi-san sits opposite us.

"Y-You are Usami Akihiko-sama?"

"Heh, heard of me then?"

Makoto-kun nods. He looks at the BL novel on the coffee table...

"Usami-sama. This BL novel. I think I read this...I mean you have something's like this?"

He reads, BL novels? Is he...gay? I shouldn't think such things. He might just of read one once or something.

"Yeah, they are...something I like."

So Usagi-san isn't going to tell him then. Usagi-sans face becomes a little serious.

"So, your name is Makoto right?" Makoto-kun nods shyly, "You know, Misaki promised you something he shouldn't of."

"By letting me stay here, I know. I heard from the bathroom."

He heard us speaking. The walls must be thin.

"Right."

"I-If I can have my clothes, then I will leave and be out of your hair forever. I'm sorry for troubling you Usami-sama. And you Misaki-chan. You have been kind enough. Letting me have a bath, washing my clothes and Inu-chan. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me or rather us Makoto-kun. It is something someone nice would do anyway. But, you don't have to leave. Just, tell us what happened for you to run away. If you heard then Usagi-san said that he would listen to you. Then, we can go from there."

At that, he become silent.

"Look kid. Its either tell us, or you will have to go."

"Usagi-san! Don't say it like that. Makoto-kun. If you don't want to speak. Nod or shake your head when I or Usagi-san asks a question, ok?" He nods his head. Ok so he is going to answer with a nod or a shake of his head. "Makoto-kun, have you been abused, sexually?"

He nods his head with teary eyes.

"By your, Otou-sama?"

He again nods his head. So, his father actually abused him sexually.

"My Okaa-sama hates me. She calls me a whore because Otou-sama says I'm his favourite and she's jealous. I told the police, but they didn't believe me. So, I ran away. No one believes me. That's why, I would rather live on the streets than take my chances with my family or an orphanage. I've heard about orphanages and I don't want to go there. Misaki-chan, Usami-sama. Once my clothes are clean, I'll leave and you wont have to think about me again. I'll be fine on my own."

"No! You, can't leave. Its fine to stay here. Right, Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san closes his eyes. I don't know what he is thinking. The boy, Makoto-kun is shaking a little. I wrap an arm around him, to comfort him. He whimpers a little at the touch. Poor Makoto-kun, he has been through a lot.

"Even though we will get into trouble, you boy can stay, for now."

"Usagi-san. Thank you, Usagi-san."

"He's your responsibility Misaki."

My responsibility huh. I can live with that.

"Ok Usagi-san! Makoto-kun! You can stay with me!"

"R-Really? Is it alright? I can still leave. I honestly wouldn't mind at all."

"No. You can stay here with me and Usagi-san! Not to worry, I will look after you, and keep you safe, always."

He smiles at me and hugs me tightly! His small body presses against my own, which makes me blush a little. It is different to Usagi-sans body. His body is big and powerful. Makoto-kun's body is small and weak. Different to Usagi-sans body, yet I kind of like it...

Usagi-san looks at us with a little pervy smile. Usagi-san you pervert! He's thinking about Makoto-kun and I having sex! Although, he would be the uke between us...no, I can't think like that. Makoto-kun's too innocent to do things like that and he has already experienced the body of a disgusting man, a sick bastard who rapes a child. He might never want to be touched by anyone again.

"Misaki-chan. I'm happy you talked to me today."

"Hehe, I'm happy I stopped and talked to you. Now, lets get some food!"

"Ok, Misaki-chan!"

Usagi-san smiles as Makoto-kun cheered. Usagi-san is someone I love very much, and Makoto-kun is the boy I helped. I just hope we three can stay together, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Soooo, that was the first chapter. Like it said in the description box, this will be a AkihikoMisaki/Oc story. Please tell me what you think, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misaki's confused.**

**Misaki P.O.V**

"_Makoto-kun...what are you doing here?"_

_In my bedroom, there is only myself, and Makoto-kun. He looks very adorable right now. Dressed in nothing but his underwear. This is wrong, yet why does it feel so right? Him being here with me. I don't understand why he's here._

"_Misaki-chan. I love you, Misaki-chan. P-Please become my boyfriend!"_

_B-Become his boyfriend!? That's so sudden! I couldn't! I have Usagi-san!_

"_Makoto-kun...Usagi-san is my boyfriend."_

_He casts his eyes downward in sadness. Don't be sad, Makoto-kun. I'm sorry._

"_B-But...I love you, Misaki-chan."_

_My heart skipped a beat. He loves me. How can he say something like that now? Where's Usagi-san? He would be able to explain to Makoto-kun on why I'm here and he's here with me. Saying he loves me._

"_Makoto-kun, you are so young..."_

"_I'm not young! I'm 15 years old Misaki-chan. Please, say you love me also. I can make you so very happy with my small body. I will do anything you want me to do Misaki-chan. Kiss you, hold you and you hold me. Have s-s-sex with you. I'm prepared to let you be my seme. Can I be your uke?"_

_D-Don't ask such a cute question with an equally cute face! He seriously can't do that! He's such an idiot all of a sudden! How can anyone say things like this with such a cute face!?_

"_Ma-Makoto-kun..."_

"_Misaki-chan? If its Usagi-chan you are worried about, then he can join us. You can love both of us. He can be your seme, while I will be your uke. Don't you think that type of thing a turn on? We could have threeway's if you want? You both can be my boyfriends, and I will be your boyfriend. We can be together in a threeway relationship. Just, please say you love me Misaki-chan. I want you to love me because I love you so much."_

_Tears well up in his eyes. Does he really want me to love him? Does he really love me so much? I beckon the boy over to me, and wrap my arms around his smaller frame. He wraps his arms around my neck, I feel tears falling onto my shoulder._

"_Makoto-kun...I do love you."_

"_Please be with me forever, Misaki-chan. And Usagi-chan."_

_Usagi-san? I feel arms wrap around from behind me. Usagi-san is here also! Did he hear me say that I love Makoto-kun? Whats he going to think about that!? Will he leave me? I don't want Usagi-san to leave me._

"_Usagi-san..."_

"_It is ok Misaki. You, Makoto and I can be very happy together. You don't have to choose between us Misaki. We both want you, and you want us both. Makoto and I want one another also. Lets have a threeway relationship."_

"_H-Happy together? T-Threeway relationship?"_

_Usagi-san kisses my neck gently! The gentleness of the kiss on my neck is something to be admired. He's usually more rough than this. But he's being gentle right now. Now, his tongue is running up and down my neck, while leaving little bites on my neck! Usagi-san!_

"_Usagi-chan. Can I kiss Misaki-chan?"_

"_Kissing Misaki? Go ahead, Makoto. Lets make our boy feel good together."_

"_Ok Usagi-chan! Misaki-chan, can I kiss you? I want to taste your lips."_

_He wants to taste my lips. How naughty can this 15 year old boy be? I stroke his face gently. He shivers at the touch. Usagi-san has now starting biting me harder than before! That's going to leave hickeys Usagi-san!_

"_Misaki-chan..."_

"_Kiss me, Makoto-kun."_

"_I love you Misaki-chan. I want to soak up the goodness that is Misaki-chan."_

_He loves me. Soak up the goodness that is me. He leans in to give me a kiss on the lips. I want to know what this boys lips taste like. I've got to know what they are like. With Usagi-san kissing my neck, I need Makoto-kun's lips on my own. They have to be sweet just like him._

"_Misaki-chan...I love you."_

* * *

><p>"I love you, Makoto-kun."<p>

I hear a gasp. My eyes are closed. What the hell...? I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a sheepish looking Makoto-kun. His cute face has turned bright red and he's poking his fingers together very shyly.

"Misaki-chan..."

Wait...this is real isn't it? That...was a dream! I was dreaming about Usagi-san and Makoto-kun having a threeway with myself! Or the start of one! I didn't even get to kiss...what am I thinking? I don't want to kiss Makoto-kun! He's only a boy! He's been abused in the past, I wouldn't want to take advantage of the boys innocence.

"Makoto-kun...what time is it?"

"E-Erm...it is...7.30."

"Did you say 7.30? Its time to get up."

He blushes when I said get up. Why did he...he's looking at a certain area...aah! I've got an erection! He's looking at it from under the sheets! I quickly cover it up. Usagi-san stirs from beside me. That's right, Makoto-kun wanted to sleep in here last night because he didn't feel that well.

"Misaki-chan...do you...erm...really...do you actually..."

"Do I, what?"

He shakes his head and buries his face into a pillow.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Misaki-chan...I have that tutor coming soon, yes?"

I nod. The tutor is because we can't send Makoto-kun to a school. It would raise too many questions. And Usagi-san, being so nice hired a private tutor to tutor Makoto-kun. He is home schooled now. Its been nearly a month since he came into our lives. Since then, its been fun. It has been like something out of a fairy tail.

Even Usagi-san has been smiling more with Makoto around. At first, it was a little odd since this is technically against the law to have him here. People would consider us child abductors. As time went on, its like he has been here forever. We just all click easily...I shouldn't think about such things.

But, his home life was horrible. He eventually told us what actually happened and I actually threw up at how his family treated him and what his Otou-sama did to him made me feel even sicker.

"That's right. You feeling ok?"

"Huh? O-Oh yes. I'm sorry if I disturbed you both last night."

I shake my head. Usagi-san can survive a night without sex. It will give my butt a rest at least.

"No. Don't think anything of it. I'm going to get up, and make some breakfast!"

"Erm...can I help?"

"You can actually. Do you know how?"

He shakes his cute little head at me. That's adorable.

"N-No. Please tell me."

"Wake up Usagi-san for me!"

"Right! Leave it to me!"

I chuckle a little as Makoto-kun goes to Usagi-san and shakes him. Usagi-san however just tries to ignore him but to no avail. I start getting dressed as I look back at those two.

Makoto-kun...is full of energy. But, whenever someone mentions anything about...certain things, he becomes all quiet. I accidentally mentioned sex once, and he cried about it.

Poor boy. And my dreams don't help either. Me dreaming about Usagi-san and Makoto-kun in those positions. I didn't think I would but, maybe...no, I couldn't do that to Usagi-san. And I'm sure Makoto-kun wouldn't want to do things like that. If anything, the abuse he suffered at the hands of his family has put him off all sorts of relationships.

"Usagi-chan! Wake up!"

"No...go away."

"Usagi-chan! Misaki-chan is going to cook us breakfast!"

I leave the room at that. I'll leave getting Usagi-san up to Makoto-kun's capable hands. He feels comfortable with calling Usagi-san, Usagi-chan now. At first, he kept referring to Usagi-san as Usami-sama but eventually, after two weeks, he started calling him Usagi-chan. Usagi-san doesn't seem to mind having chan added onto Usagi. I think he secretly likes it, he wouldn't tell me if he did or not.

I go into the kitchen and prepare a japanese style breakfast today for my two guys. As I'm cooking, I hear shouts coming from upstairs. That's got to be my two guys yelling again.

"APE!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE!"

That came from Makoto-kun and Usagi-san respectively. This is how it goes. Makoto-kun calls Usagi-san an ape and Usagi-san shouts that he isn't an ape or not to call him one. I didn't think it would affect him so badly.

"GET UP THEN APE!"

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE SHORT STUFF!"

For the calm Usagi-san to shout, takes something special. But, he shouldn't call Makoto-kun short stuff. Then again, Makoto-kun shouldn't call him an ape. They are as bad as one another.

A few seconds later, Makoto-kun comes shooting down the stairs and straight into my arms while sobbing! I already know why, but I will humour him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Usagi-chan called me short stuff! I tried getting him up, and he assaulted me with like words."

"That's not true Misaki! It was him who started it! He called me an ape!"

My lover comes down the stairs and these two have a glaring match. I feel like a ref at a boxing match with these two.

"Alright, enough! Usagi-san, Makoto-kun! Both apologize to one another."

""I don't need to apologize to short stuff/ape.""

They both send glares at one another again. Good hearted fun, but annoying also. Trying to cook breakfast with a clingy Makoto-kun or Usagi-san is a tough job.

"Makoto-kun, apologize for calling Usagi-san an ape."

"Bu-But..." I give a defiant stare. He nods at me and looks to Usagi-san with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan. I didn't mean to call you what you are."

"Makoto-kun!"

He winces and hugs me tightly. He's trying to use that tactic huh. He looks up at me with an adorable pout. I give him the stare once again, he sighs and turns to Usagi-san again.

"Usagi-chan. I'm really sorry for calling you an ape."

"Good. Now, Usagi-san. Apologize for calling Makoto-kun short stuff."

"What? Why?"

The smug looking Usagi-san makes an unpleasant face, I sigh and give him the same look I gave Makoto-kun. I swear its like dealing with teenagers. Makoto-kun has the excuse of being a teenager but what's Usagi-sans excuse?

"Do it. He apologized, so you should too."

He sighs at me. He then turns to Makoto-kun who is still hugging me.

"Sorry for calling you short stuff. Friends?"

"Ok! Friends! Misaki-chan! Can I help you cook?"

I pet his head and shake my own.

"I'm ok. Just get ready. Nitta-sensei will be here soon."

"O-Ok Misaki-chan!"

He rushes off upstairs, Usagi-san then comes over and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Even if Makoto-kun comes down now, its fine. He already knows about us being together and he said it doesn't faze him even a little. So, he's one of those people who doesn't care about sexuality. That's very mature actually. Even some adults aren't mature like that.

"Misaki...I missed the touch of your hands last night. You'll have to make it up to me."

"Usagi-san. I still have too cook breakfast."

"Ugh, fine. But, make it up to me later?"

I nod and kiss him. He releases me from his grip and he goes to sit down. I then finish breakfast as the small boy comes down, dressed for the day. I set the table for everyone. Once that's done, everyone gathers around and starts eating after saying thank you for the meal.

* * *

><p>"Misaki-chan...what time is it you come home today?"<p>

"Erm...I'll be back around 5 maybe, why?"

"I-I was just wondering, that's all."

I give him a little look, but he just looks away with a red face.

"Usagi-san. Are you going to be working on your novel today?"

"Course I am. I've got a deadline. Aikawa will be on my ass to finish it."

"Aikawa-san? That's your...editor right Usagi-chan?"

Usagi-san nods to Makoto-kun.

"That's right. She's such a pain in the ass sometimes. Finish the manuscript. I would rather be with you and Misaki."

Be with Makoto-kun and I...no! That dream can't pop into my head now! That's just so wrong! Its wrong to think about things like that! But, he wants to be with Makoto-kun then? It means he's finally liking him. At first, he was distant towards Makoto-kun but now, they talk and fight and everything else that good friends do.

"R-Really? Even me? I'm not...a pain also?"

"A huge pain." Makoto-kun cries anime tears as Usagi-san continues. "But, that doesn't mean I don't like having you around. It certainly is...interesting, to say the least."

He sent me a little look, I shake my head. He keeps trying to make me and Makoto-kun do things when it is clear that he wouldn't want to do things like that. Besides, Makoto-kun might not even be gay at all. He might be heterosexual for all we know.

"Interesting? I'm interesting?"

"Yes, very interesting. I've heard from Nitta-sensei that you are very bright for a boy your age."

Usagi-san is right about that. Well, he did keep himself safe on the streets for two months, on his own. He is certainly capable of taking care of himself. But, he's still a boy at the end of the day. He likes normal boy things, like manga. He's a huge manga and anime fan.

"W-Well, I just apply myself. You and Misaki-chan let me live here and even hired a private tutor so I wouldn't have to go. I'm so very grateful. Its the least I can do really."

"Aha, I see. Well, if you truly apply yourself, you'll be able to go to the same university that Misaki goes to."

"Y-You mean Mitsuhashi University? I would love to go there...and become a sensei."

He wants to become a sensei? That's his dream? I didn't know that.

"Ooh, so you want to teach? What kids or in universities?"

"Ummmm...children Usagi-chan. I would love to teach children one day."

"I see. Maybe you will one day."

He smiles a little at Usagi-san who smiles back. Strange, they were are one another's throats not ten minutes ago and now they are fine with one another and smiling at one another. They have a strange relationship indeed.

"Eat up Misaki. I'll drive you today."

"Ok Usagi-san! Makoto-kun don't forget to be good for Nitta-sensei."

"I'm always good Misaki-chan. Don't you forget to do well in lessons."

I smile and nod. So we all finish breakfast and wait until its time to leave. Makoto-kun will be fine on his own. Usagi-san will be back soon anyway.

"Makoto-kun. We're going now."

"Misaki-chan! Have a fantastic day!"

I smile at the child. He rushes and hugs me tightly. So affectionate, he is. He brushes his head against my chest. So adorable.

"Goodbye, Makoto-kun."

"Yes! Goodbye."

I go for the door, only to be stopped by Makoto-kun himself. He wont let go. Ugh, he's clingy yet cute.

"Makoto-kun, I have to go."

"I know you do. But I wanted to soak up the Misaki-chan goodness."

My heart skipped a beat. He said the same thing in my dream. Soak up the Misaki-chan goodness.

"Don't be so adorable."

"Uu...sorry Misaki-chan. Goodbye...o...u..."

"What did you say?"

He shakes his head. He said something after goodbye, but I didn't hear what he said to me. He lets go of me and we as in Usagi-san and I leave the apartment. We go into the elevator and out of the building. We go to his red sports car and get inside. He starts the car, then starts driving me to my destination.

"Misaki. You know what he said then?"

"Huh? No, I didn't hear what he said after goodbye. Did you hear?"

Usagi-san smirks a little and nods. Ooh! So Usagi-san heard him.

"What did he say?"

"He said, love you."

Love you? No, he didn't say that. He wouldn't say love you to me. He doesn't love me. Usagi-san must've hear things.

"No he didn't Usagi-san."

"Aah, but he did. He has a little crush on you~"

A-A crush on me!? No he doesn't! He's just grateful to me that's all.

"D-Don't be daft Usagi-san! For one, he said it himself. He's grateful. And I already have you anyway. And, how do you know he has this crush on me anyway? He could have one on you."

"On me? Perhaps. But, its definitely you for now. You should be flattered if anything."

"H-How do you figure that one out?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he's been through hell. And he wants to open his heart to you. I think that's special right there. Of course, your ass is still mine and mine alone. But, that doesn't mean your front belongs to me."

My front...! He means my...Usagi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Don't be a pervert! He's 15 years old!"

"Yes, he is. You know what that means? In japan, its ok to have sexual relations with a 15 year old. If you tried it in another country, you would be arrested. Fortunately, you're in japan."

"B-But, that would be cheating on you. I don't want to cheat on you. I love you Usagi-san, I never want to hurt you."

He strokes my face with one of his hands while keep the other on the wheel.

"It wouldn't be cheating on me if I gave you permission."

Permission. To do that with Makoto-kun would be...I couldn't do it. Usagi-san must have cobwebs in his brain this morning. Makoto-kun doesn't love me, he's grateful to me, that's all. Right? Makoto-kun. You don't love me, do you?

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

Ooh! I hope Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan likes what I've done with the place. After Nitta-sensei had been and gone, I decided to clean the entire apartment. No offense to them, but it needed cleaning from head to toe.

With Usagi-chan busy writing his novel, and Misaki-chan at university. I want to help out anyway I can. Its not like I bring in any money. If anything, I'm a little of a burden. So cleaning is the only way to go in my eyes. I hope they like what I've done.

They are pretty cool. At first, I thought they might've wanted something in return like what Otou-sama...no, they aren't like that. Even if they are together, doesn't mean they would want me anyway.

Hehe, that's a little silly. Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan are happy together. I can tell they are deeply in love with one another. I think its really sweet. Something out of a romance manga. I hope to have something like that with someone one day.

A boyfriend of my own...but to actually perform...well, I don't know if I could. Even the mention of...s-s-s...sex...is something I find disgusting. People touching me to get themselves...to feel satisfaction. It makes me want to vomit. Yet, why can I think of that when it involves Misaki-chan?

Maybe I'm being a little silly. Misaki-chan, and Usagi-chan are soooooo happy together. If I tried anything. I would be rejected and kicked out most likely for trying to break up their happy relationship.

I'd be called a whore. Like what Okaa-sama called me. A little whore. A dirty whore. Nothing but a whore. I'm a stupid whore. Only alive to satisfy Otou-sama...I'm not like that anymore. I have two special people in my life. Usagi-chan who looks after my education and Misaki-chan, who looks after everything else.

Ooh, the doors opening! The people who step inside are Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan! They take a look around with wide eyes.

"Welcome home!"

"Makoto-kun...did you..."

"Clean up?" He nods and I nod also. "I did clean up yes. I wanted to do something nice for you both...hey what's in the bag?"

Misaki-chan holds up the bag. I point to myself, he nods. I go over and open the bag...a cat plushy? I look at Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan who both smile in my direction.

"Y-You got me a cat plushy?"

"Yep! Do you like? A friend for Inu-chan. I was thinking, Neko-chan?"

"Y-You didn't have to get me anything...but, I'm grateful, Misaki-chan!"

He shakes his head and points to Usagi-chan.

"Usagi-san was the one who suggested it."

"Usagi-chan did? Thank you Usagi-chan! You're the best in the world!"

I rush over and hug him tightly. Usagi-chan actually thought about me. He must start to be liking me. I know things are first were...forced due to Misaki-chan but I like Usagi-chan a lot also. Usagi-san pets my head lightly.

"No need for thanks. Misaki is being modest. It was sort of both of our ideas."

"W-Well, I guess so..."

"Misaki-chan! Usagi-chan! You both are great! I lo...like both of you very much!"

I almost said love. I don't want to say that. I can't open my heart to them, can I? Even being here for a month, I don't know whether I could actually open up my heart. Misaki-chan is cute, and Usagi-chan is handsome. But I guess they see me as a child they took. Do they think of me as their son?

Is that right? Do they think of me as a son? Is that why, they treated me to a plush toy? The parents treating their child to a toy. It would only make sense after all. I'm a child in their eyes. Not lover material at all.

"Makoto-kun? Is something the matter? Don't you like Neko-chan?"

"N-No! I love him very much! A boyfriend for Inu-chan."

"Heh, a boyfriend? So, Inu-chan and Neko-chan are boyfriends then? Not girlfriend and boyfriend?"

I shake my head at Usagi-chan.

"No. They are both boys. So, they have to be boyfriends. Like you and Misaki-chan are. You seem happier than some heterosexual couples I've seen. That's why I want Inu-chan and Neko-chan to be as happy as you both are. So, they are boyfriends!"

"Ooh~ Makoto-kun that's cute~ Inu-chan and Neko-chan being boyfriends."

I smile a little. These two are...Misaki-chan. I would want to ki...kiss...kiss...his lips...Misaki-chan's...Misaki-chan's...no. I can't think that at all. Its wrong, and his lips...Misaki-chan...

"Well, its dinner time! I'll make some food. Makoto-kun, this place looks great. You did an amazing job."

I blush at the compliment.

"Misaki-chan. Don't embarrass me."

"I'm not trying too. Anyway, I'm going to make dinner now."

"Good. I'm getting hungry Misaki. Makoto, we can have a pleasant chat while Misaki cooks."

Usagi-chan pulls me to the couches as Misaki-chan goes into the kitchen. He sits me down on the couch. I grab Inu-chan from the side and hug both Inu-chan and Neko-chan to my chest.

* * *

><p>"S-So...Usagi-chan. Is something wrong?"<p>

"Not at all. I was talking to Nitta-sensei on the phone before. And he was telling me of your progress."

He smiles in my direction. I only want to please them.

"Y-Yes?"

"Not to worry. He was only saying about how well you are doing. All B's in every subject. That's very good, you know? Considering you haven't been in school at least two months prior to coming here. In a month, you were able to get B's in every subject. I think your dream of becoming a sensei is getting closer and closer to you. All you have to do is go for the final push. You aren't far off of getting top marks. Besides, with Nitta-sensei, you will be able to get your dream. He isn't one of the top tutors in japan for nothing."

"Usagi-chan...you're really sweet!"

He chuckles a little and then points at Misaki-chan who is still cooking.

"Indulge me in something. What do you think about, Misaki?"

"Misaki-chan? Well, he's a great guy. So kind and caring."

"No. I meant, do you think he's cute?"

I blush and look away. Whys he asking me this all of a sudden? Misaki-chan, cute? Of course he is cute.

"W-Well, he isn't ugly, if that's what you mean."

"I see. So, he isn't ugly then?"

I shake my head while not looking at either of them.

"Usagi-chan...w-why are you talking about Misaki-chan all of a sudden?"

"Because, I heard what you said this morning, Makoto."

I freeze. I said it this morning. It just came out. I don't know whether I meant it or not. I just said it.

"I-I...did...Misaki-chan hear it?"

"No. I told him though, but he doesn't believe me."

I release a breath. But, wouldn't Usagi-chan hate me if I develop those sorts of feelings for his boyfriend? I'm pretty sure Usagi-chan wouldn't want me crushing on Misaki-chan.

"Don't you hate me?"

"No. I think it is actually sweet. Did you mean it?"

I can't answer that question. I'm not sure if I meant it or not. How can I? I only met him a month ago, yet I am developing feelings for him? Is that possible? Can I actually fall for Misaki-chan? He's cute and sweet and he has a cute butt, although he would be seme between us. I just don't see me being seme. I've got an uke body.

"Erm...I...I...don't know. Usagi-chan...I'm sorry. If I have...then I wont pursue it. I promise that I wont pursue Misaki-chan at all. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to you Usagi-chan. You've been so kind to me. I swear not to do anything."

"Haha. I know you wouldn't. But if Misaki wanted you then...well, I'd be willing to share Misaki, if it was with you."

I blink in confusion. Did he just say something like that?

"Eh? What are you saying? Don't you love Misaki-chan? How could you share him with someone else?"

"Well I wouldn't let Misaki have another seme. His ass belongs solely to me. I just don't see you being the dominating type. More like the dominated type. Seeing Misaki dominate someone would be an interesting sight. He's always so feisty when we do...yeah. Sorry, I know you don't like mentioning that stuff."

"N-No, its fine. I understand what you mean. Misaki-chan...doing things like that with me would be...ehehe, I don't know if I could do it. I've been...you know and the thought of someone touching me...but if it was Misaki-chan...I could maybe...I-I can't do it!"

Just then, Misaki-chan himself comes from the kitchen.

"What can't you do, Makoto-kun?"

"O-Oh...I-I can't..."

"He can't reach the top of the cupboard, where the chocolate biscuits are kept."

I glare, but he is right that I can't reach the top cupboard. Misaki-chan nods as if accepting that answer.

"Not to worry. I'll place the chocolate biscuits in a lower cupboard. But you can't have any until after dinner."

"Y-Yes, Misaki-chan."

"I see. Makoto-kun, Usagi-san. Dinners ready. And even chocolate cake for desert!"

We both smile and go to the dining table. Wow, Misaki-chan's food looks so great tonight. After saying thank you for the food, we start eating. Aah! Its like eating Heaven. Misaki-chan's food is as great as always. I can't believe I lived without Misaki-chan's food.

...Sometime later, it is night time. I've had a bath and I'm in my bed. I'm alone in bed. I want to sleep next to Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan but...I'm pretty sure they are doing stuff right now. The walls are thin, and I hear lots of heavy breathing.

I know what it sounds like as I've lived it before. But, instead of sad breathing, the breathing is that of a happy nature. I can hear Misaki-chan's moans. Misaki-chan is getting pleasured by Usagi-chan. And Usagi-chan is feeling pleasure from Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan...Usagi-chan. Cute moans escaping Misaki-chan's lips...I wonder if I could make him moan like that?

After about 20 minutes, I hear the heavy breathing and moaning stop. I wonder if they have finished? I could go and check, but wouldn't that make me a pervert? I don't want them to think of me as a little pervert that listens to them having their special couple time together.

The way they sound when making...love is completely different to the way I sounded when I was raped. They sounded happy, I was just in constant pain. I thought that getting raped would put me off things like that, and it has. But Misaki-chan is special...even Usagi-chan is special also.

He said to share Misaki-chan. I wonder if he meant it. Or he was having a little joke at my expense? I kick the blankets away and go out of my room. I make it to Usagi-chan's room, and go for the knock...but then stop myself. I don't want to...but I would like it if Misaki-chan held me...

I gather my courage and knock on the door. I stand there frozen as I hear shuffling inside the room. Maybe I should just...too late. He's standing there, with pyjamas on.

"Makoto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Erm...I-I...erm...Misaki-chan...I...is it...erm...Misaki-chan...I have a...tummy ache..."

I lie. I had to lie. I can't say that I want to sleep next to him because I'm gaining a huge crush on him.

"Y-You do? Want to sleep in here?"

I nod with a shy look on my face. He leads me into the room, where I see Usagi-chan is barely awake, with some pyjamas on. He leads me over to the bed. He gets in besides Usagi-chan and I get in besides him.

"Show me your tummy."

"Eh? W-Why?"

"So I can rub it better of course."

I nod with a blush. I lift up my pyjama top to reveal my abdomen. He puts his bigger hands on my abdomen and starts rubbing gently. I suppress a little moan that threatened to pass by my lips.

"M-Misaki-chan...your hands are cold."

"That's better then. It will make your tummy feel better. The coldness will keep the fire in there cool."

I giggle a little. He finishes rubbing my tummy a few minutes later and smiles at me. My face heats up a little at his smile. I pull my top down.

"There, feel better?"

"Y-Yes. Misaki-chan, can I still stay here, with you? And could I cuddle up to you?"

"You want to cuddle me? I don't mind. As long as you are comfortable with such things."

I place my head on his chest and wrap an arm around his own. I can't really deny it any longer. I'm actually getting a crush on Misaki-chan. I didn't plan it, and it is unwelcome on the account of Usagi-chan and Misaki-chan's own relationship but...I just can't stop developing feelings for...Misaki-chan.

"Good night, Makoto-kun. Sleep well, and feel better."

"Y-Yes. Good night Misaki-chan, Usagi-chan. Sleep well. Sorry for being a bother."

They both shake their heads at me. That makes me feel relief. Misaki-chan does something I wouldn't of expected, his lips touch my forehead. I become embarrassed and bury my head into his chest.

Misaki-chan...I think I'm falling in love with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow favourite and review, thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A surprising Saturday**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Misaki-chan! H-How about if we...no, what if we go on a date? No, that's stupid!"

Ugh! I just can't say the words. For an hour now, I've been trying to figure out the way to say to Misaki-chan...hey lets go on a date! But, I can't just say that. Usagi-chan has gone to some writers convention or something. So, for the weekend, its just Misaki-chan and I. I want to ask Misaki-chan on a date. I feel so stupid.

But if I can say the words, Misaki-chan lets go on a date together. I'd be happy. But, Usagi-chan is Misaki-chan's boyfriend. But a date with Misaki-chan is something I would want. Misaki-chan!

Today. I'm going to march downstairs and ask for a date and I wont take no for an answer! I get out of my bed and head downstairs in my pyjamas. When getting downstairs, I see Misaki-chan has just finished cooking breakfast, and is sat down at the table.

"Aha, good morning Makoto-kun."

"G-G-Good morning, Misaki-chan."

I sit down next to him. I take shy looks at him and start eating breakfast. Misaki-chan's looking kind of cute today. Well, he's always cute in my eyes. Misaki-chan. Go on a date with me. I want to say these words to him, but how to go about it? Misaki-chan, what should I do?

"Its going to be quiet around here without Usagi-san, isn't it?"

"D-Do you miss Usagi-chan?"

I question a little sadly. Does he really miss Usagi-chan? Would he rather have Usagi-chan here than myself? I eat some more breakfast as he gives me a worried look.

"Well, I might miss him a little. But, I'd miss him a whole lot more if you wasn't here."

I blush at the words. If I wasn't here, he'd miss Usagi-chan more than he does now if I wasn't here.

"I-I see. Misaki-chan...I-I ugh...Misaki-chan...d-do you have...I mean are you...erm...Misaki-chan I am just..."

"What is it? You can say anything to me."

I nod with a blush. I can't stop blushing at Misaki-chan. I'm just so...I have a huge crush on him. I just can't get him out of my mind. Ever since that day when he rubbed my stomach, I can't get him out of my mind.

"Y-Yes..can we...g-g-go...maybe if you aren't busy..."

"I'm not busy. Do you want to go out together?"

"L-Like a date? I-I mean, a day out?"

He raises an eyebrow at my words. I didn't mean to say date! Ugh! I'm such an idiot! He's going to think I'm strange now. Of course I'm strange. I'm crushing on someone in a relationship. I'm a terrible person.

"A-A day out, yes."

"Ok! Misaki-chan, I will get ready."

"Wait! You need to finish breakfast."

I nod and continue eating breakfast. I do wonder, if I could sit on his lap? Hehe, no. He wouldn't want me to sit on his lap. But, where are we going on our day out? Our date? I will think of it as a date, even if Misaki-chan thinks its just a day out. Well it is a day out yet I think it is a little date between us.

"So, where should we go on our day out?"

Misaki-chan questions me. I don't know! Where is a romantic place? A romantic place for Misaki-chan and I to go on a date...? I haven't thought about it before! Maybe...there has to be a place we can go on a date.

"Erm...I-I don't know. Misaki-chan...is there any place you would like to go in particular. I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

His face turns a little red. I've made him blush! I actually made him blush! Yay! I feel so happy right now! Misaki-chan's cute face turned red because of me. I feel so special right now.

"W-Well. There is this art gallery I've been wanting to see. But, Usagi-san said he wouldn't want to go."

"I-I will go with you, Misaki-chan."

"You don't mind?" I shake my head at him. He smiles at me so cutely that I want to kiss him right now. "Then, lets go! Tomorrow, you can pick where we go."

Tomorrow? As in two dates? Two dates!? For the whole weekend!? Me and Misaki-chan together for the whole weekend?

"R-Really? Two dates...two days together?"

"Sure. We can have the whole weekend together. Usagi-san doesn't come back until Monday night. So we have all weekend, just the two of us."

The two of us together. Misaki-chan and I together for the whole weekend.

"S-So...you are picking everything, today?"

"I-If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't! I'll just be happy just being anywhere we are, as long...as I'm with you, Misaki-chan."

His mouth curls upwards. His face is cute. His green eyes are cute. The same shade of green as my own. He has brown hair though. Its a cute brown colour.

"That's a relief. I thought you might've..."

"I might've what?"

He does a head shake. What's going on? Does...is Misaki-chan...feeling bad about something?

"Are you alright Misaki-chan? Have I done something?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I...you have...you seem...mad at me."

He hugs me and like that, my fears melt away.

"You didn't do anything. I thought you might hate me, because you've been avoiding me for the past few days."

That's because I can't control myself. I've been wanting him to force me against a counter and kiss me roughly and passionately. But I've been trying to control these urges. I've made him feel bad now. I'm terrible. So terrible. I fall for another's boyfriend, and I make the object of my affection sad by him thinking I hate him.

"S-Sorry about that. Its me. It isn't you Misaki-chan. I promise you. You haven't done anything. I'm just...going through something."

"Want to talk about it?"

I deny him by a shake of my head.

"I am alright. I will get over it soon enough."

"If you say so, Makoto-kun."

"I do! Now, shall we get ready?"

He nods, I then go upstairs and to my bedroom. Getting inside, I start rummaging around my room for cute clothes. I've got to have some cute things here.

Cute clothes...I have a white T-shirt with a pink Neko onto it that says love you. Is that obvious? No, I'll wear it. Also...some white shorts...tight looking shorts at that. They will do! I slip on these clothes and I grab a heart shaped necklace and put it on. The heart represents my heart and...I have one for Misaki-chan. I got it...sometime ago. I should give it him now. Our hearts connecting together. I put on a Neko ear headband and hide my ears with my hair. I think I look pretty cute like this.

I slip of a jacket, a completely white one. I'm wearing all white. Pure, I'm not pure. I'm, dirty. Like Otou-sama...no, I'm nothing like I used to be. I'm a good boy now. I don't need to do things like that ever again.

I grab the other necklace and head downstairs, once confirming that I've got everything. Once downstairs, I see Misaki-chan. He's dressed...ooh damn. He's looking cute today.

* * *

><p>He's wearing a green shirt that says peace on the middle. He has on matching green cargo pants. And a dark green jacket. So green, that its cute. When he sees me, his face turns dark red.<p>

"Ma-Makoto-kun you are quite cute looking today. Even the Neko ears. Its very cute. All white, an Angel. You look like an Angel Makoto-kun."

An Angel? Me? I'm an Angel?

"R-Really Misaki-chan? I'm an Angel?"

"Y-Yes...you can be my Angel, if you want?"

His Angel? I so want to be his Angel. His Angel boy. Misaki-chan...I want to be your Angel. You can be my Angel also. Your angelic looks have already drawn me in.

"Misaki-chan I-I...you look cute also. Misaki-chan...I have something to give you."

He tilts his head to the side in a confused manner. I hold out my hand and show him the necklace.

"I-I know it is childish and maybe you wouldn't want it because I'm sure Usagi-chan can buy you lots of other things that are expensive but...I just wanted you to have it...Misaki-chan...please say something."

He doesn't say anything. Did I offend him or something? He finally speaks a minute later.

"Makoto-kun. You are really sweet. You know, it doesn't matter how much it cost. Its the fact that you got it for me. I love it. I'll always wear it."

"A-Always?"

He nods and takes the necklace away from me, and puts it on. He then hugs me tightly, and kisses the top of my forehead.

"I'll have to get you something just as special as this."

"N-No. You don't have to."

"But I want to. Anyway, we should go. The art gallery opens soon."

So, with those words, we head out. Both of us together. Getting out of the apartment, we get the elevator out of here. Once out of here, we walk towards the train station, as Misaki-chan said it will take a train ride to get there. I don't care if it is fun or not. I just want to be close to him.

We get to the train station and get on the train a few minutes later. On board the train, we see one seat.

"Makoto-kun. You take the seat."

"B-But...you take it Misaki-chan. I don't mind standing."

"No. You take it. Although I have an idea...no, that would be strange."

An idea? What kind of idea does he have? We go over to the seat. He sits down. Ok, so he sat down? That's his idea? Well, as long as he...whys he patting his lap?

"Makoto-kun. You can sit here. I wouldn't mind. Its not like you are heavy."

"S-Sit on your...lap?"

Is this my dream? He actually asked if I want to sit on my lap. Misaki-chan...

"Yes. Please place your butt here."

I blush and nod. I go over and attempt to sit down a few times. Each time, I chicken out at the end. He however forces me down onto his lap! His lap is comfortable. I blush so hard I'm afraid that my face will burn off.

"Misaki-chan."

"Y-Yes, Makoto-kun? Are you ok?"

"I-I...am I crushing you?"

I turn in his direction from his lap. He looks at me with a red face. He's blushing.

"O-Of course you aren't. You're thin, so...don't worry."

"R-Right Misaki-chan. Can I...be with you, forever?"

Oooooooo! I didn't mean to say that! Forever! I meant can I stay on his lap!

"F-Forever. You are...stay. You can stay with me, forever. You, me and Usagi-san. We will be a family!"

A family. A family. Maybe that's how it should be. They can be my Otou-sama's and Tou-chan's or something.

"Y-Yes, a family."

I smile weakly then face away from him. For the rest of the ride, we sat in silence. At one point, I thought I felt something poking my butt, but I guess I was mistaken. He wouldn't get an erection because of me. I get plenty about him but, he wouldn't get one over me.

We get off at our stop and go towards the art gallery. I wonder if he would be opposed to me holding his hand. Ugh! What am I thinking? Silly me.

We get to the art gallery, and he starts looking around in amazement. He really likes art. I didn't know he liked art so much.

"Ooh! Makoto-kun look at this one!"

I go over and have a little look. It looks old to me, but Misaki-chan likes it so I like it also.

"I-It looks beautiful."

"Aha, it does, doesn't it? Makoto-kun, what do you think of this one?"

He drags me to another one. I look at it as Misaki-chan studies it so carefully. He always looks so cute when he is deep in thought.

"I-I like it also."

"Hehe! Usagi-san would so not like this. I'm happy you don't mind coming around me with."

"I-I will always do anything you want Misaki-chan. I just want to make you happy."

I look at him shyly. His smiling face is what I'm met with. I'm going to ask now. Maybe I shouldn't but, its only hand holding so I can get away with that, right?

"Misaki-chan. I-I-I know this m-might be a-a little inappropriate. B-But maybe...could I...erm...hold your hand?"

"Y-You want to hold my hand? I don't mind, but why?"

Because I have a huge crush on you! Why can't I say these words? Right, because Usagi-chan is his boyfriend.

"B-Because...no it doesn't matter. Forget I said it Misaki-chan."

"Makoto-kun...come here. Give me your hand."

I look in surprise as he interlocks our fingers! We are actually holding hands right now! Wow. His hand, feels so soft. I am actually holding his perfect hand. Misaki-chan's so cute. Misaki-chan. Your hand is soft in my hand.

"There. Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes. Misaki-chan, your hand is the best."

"Really? Your hand is so soft and cute. Everything about you is cute! Say, Makoto-kun. I should've really asked before but, are you part american?"

I blink in shock. He knows about that? Must be due to my hair colour. Wait, he said everything about me is cute. I'm really cute? He's cuter than I am.

"Y-Yes. My Okaa-sama is american and my Otou-sama is japanese. I got her hair colour."

"I see. Well, it suits you Makoto-kun. Your hair and eye colour makes you cute."

I smile in thanks. Saying I'm cute. Is he trying to turn me on? Because, just looking at his body does that for me. We go around this place for awhile. We had fun I believe. I had fun because I was able to hold this boys hand the whole time. People might've thought that we were brothers, but I felt like lovers, even if it is naive of me.

I'm not stupid. I know how Misaki-chan truly feels about me. He thinks I'm someone who he needs to protect. To keep safe because I'm like his son. I just want for him to one day to see me as a love interest. A love interest.

We look around the art gallery until it reaches lunch time. Misaki-chan turns to me and asks me a question.

"It is getting about that time. I think I will treat you to a lovely lunch."

"D-Don't go out of your way for me, Misaki-chan."

"But I want to treat you to lunch. Since you indulged me in my art gallery. I want to treat you to a lunch, my Angel."

His Angel. I tighten the grip on his hand and stroke it softly. I actually feel like I'm on a date right now. I'm with an older boy who is looking after me. That's something I want. A boyfriend to look after me.

"O-Ok, Misaki-chan. If you're fine with it, please treat me to a lunch."

"Great! Now, I'm pretty sure there is a little cafe around here somewhere..."

He then leads me out of the art gallery and into the streets. He looks left and right then he decides that we are going left. Whatever we are going, I'm trusting Misaki-chan here.

We stop eventually, at a small cafe. It seems to be old fashioned. We sit outside since the day is nice.

"Order anything you want Makoto-kun. My treat."

"R-Right. Thank you, Misaki-chan."

I start looking through the menu and I find something I want. I show it to Misaki-chan who nods at me. Sometime later, a waiter type person comes around.

"Ready to order...brothers?"

I cast my head down. Brothers, we look like brothers.

"No, he isn't my brother. He's my cute friend."

C-Cute friend. I'm his cute friend. My face heats up how he said cute friend. The waiter accepts that answer and Misaki-chan orders the food we want. After that, he leaves us alone.

"Sorry about that Makoto-kun. Thinking you are my brother. You're too cute to be a little Otouto of mine."

"N-No! Its the opposite Misaki-chan. You're too cute too be my Onii-sama."

"Say, Makoto-kun. Do you have any older brothers or sisters?"

I nod a little. My Onii-sama and Onee-sama are away someplace.

"I-I do. Rather, I did. They left a few years ago. Onii-sama went to some university and Onee-sama went away with her boyfriend. What about you Misaki-chan? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have my Nii-chan. He's married and moved away not long ago. Not far but far enough so I can't see him everyday. I, at first didn't want them to marry, but I'm happy for them now."

"W-Why didn't you want them to marry?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. He goes into his pocket and shows me his phone a minute later. His screen saver is Usagi-chan and himself and me together. We took that picture a week ago.

"Because, before me. Usagi-san was in love with my Nii-chan for along time. I thought it was unfair that he didn't notice Usagi-sans feelings for him. Well, I guess it worked out for me in the end."

It did Misaki-chan. You got your boyfriend. I wish I could get mine.

"Oh, Makoto-kun. Do you have a girl you want?"

"A girl? No, I'm not into girls."

I reply truthfully. He looks at me with wide eyes. Didn't he know? I thought he might've known.

"Y-You aren't? So does that mean you are...gay?"

"I-I am. I will admit it. I'm not ashamed of being gay. It is just how I am."

Just then, the food came. Misaki-chan paid for it now then we started eating.

"S-So, you really are...that way then?"

"Y-Y-Yes. Misaki-chan, didn't you know? I thought you might've known."

"H-How would I know something like that?"

He asks a valid question.

"Gaydar?"

"Hahaha! If that existed then I would've known about you."

"I-I...Misaki-chan...so cute."

I promptly blush. Calling him cute is something I shouldn't do. He blushes also. I just bury my face into my lunch. My nice lunch that Misaki-chan got for me.

* * *

><p>For the rest of that day, we spent so much quality time together. We actually became closer than we were before. After the lunch, we went around the city, just walking together, hand in hand. It was really nice because, some people thought we were boyfriends. I actually heard some people say that we made a great couple. I found it really sweet when Misaki-chan didn't mind it.<p>

He heard it also yet he didn't say anything about it. He actually smiled brightly when he heard the words. Maybe, sometimes I feel like he could like me back but then I think about Usagi-chan. Of course Usagi-chan is going to be the main boyfriend but, I wouldn't mind being the bit on the side.

If it was Misaki-chan. I would become a secret boyfriend for him. If he asked me to be his boyfriend in secret, then I would do that. Just being so close to him has set my heart on fire. The intense feelings I feel from him are real and powerful.

"Misaki-chan. Can I tell you about something that happened to me in my past?"

"Your past? You, don't have to tell me, Makoto-kun. I know how painful it is for you."

"I-I, need to tell you. You deserve to know how dirty I really am."

He looks at me with confusion. After I tell him, he will know how dirty I am because of Otou-sama.

"Dirty? I don't think you're dirty."

"I am dirty. Otou-sama. He made me, have foursomes everyday with his business partners. They made me dress up in girly clothes for them. They repeatedly raped me and called me all sorts of names. And then after that, I would get beaten by Okaa-sama then raped by Otou-sama again. I even thought about killing myself because I'm so dirty. I had to tell you, because you've been so nice to someone so dirty like me. You called me an Angel this morning, when I'm so far from being an Angel..."

Tears flow out of my eyes. Misaki-chan wipes them away and kisses the top of my head to comfort me.

"I...had no idea Makoto-kun. I knew he raped you...but, he made you have foursomes...and, then your Okaa-sama beat you, then he raped you again. You are an Angel. Makoto-kun, you are my Angel. You can't kill yourself, understand? I wouldn't forgive you for dying. Makoto-kun, my Angel."

"I love you Misaki-chan."

I said it. I actually said that I love him. I honestly didn't mean to say it. I don't even know if it is love or lust or just a huge crush that will go away with time. My feels are so jumbled right now.

"Makoto-kun..."

"I-I'm sorry! Please forget I said that! I'm...not worthy to be with you. And you are happy with Usagi-chan. Just please don't tell him that I said that I love you. He would hate me for it."

"You're right about me having Usagi-san but he wouldn't hate you for it. And I am happy with him. Extremely happy." I look away and nod at him. Of course he is. Then, he turns me to face him. "But, I can't deny that I have some love for you. Even if I don't want to admit to myself, I'll admit it to you. Makoto-kun, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Falling in love with me? The next moment, Misaki-chan's lips overlap with my own! Misaki-chan is kissing me! His lips are so soft and wet yet warm. Misaki-chan's left hand is stroking my back while his other hand is interlocked with my own.

Before I could really melt into the kiss, Misaki-chan breaks the kiss. He starts tearing up a little!

"Misaki-chan?"

"I shouldn't of done that. Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of kissed you. I just cheated on Usagi-san. And I kissed you. I know you must feel ill right now because you've been forced on before..."

"N-No! Misaki-chan! Please don't think that. Its my fault. Don't cry. I'm the one who..."

He puts a finger to my lips, and silences me.

"I'm the older one between us. It is my responsibility. Usagi-san is going to hate me..."

"He doesn't have to know. I wont say anything about it. I promise. We can forget it happened Misaki-chan. I swear that I wont say anything about it. I promise you, Misaki-chan."

"Makoto-kun. Can you keep that secret? I, don't want to lose Usagi-san. And maybe I lead you on."

I tear up and nod at him. He wants me to keep it a secret.

"Did you like it, Misaki-chan? Kissing me I mean."

"I-I did. I don't want to admit it, but I did like kissing you."

He liked kissing me? I'm a good kisser? Maybe I'm being selfish right now but I need to ask him something.

"Until Usagi-chan comes home, can you be my boyfriend? I know its selfish and I know you might hate me because I just messed up your feelings, and I'm a whore but..."

He silences me with a little kiss. His tender lips touched my own.

"Until Usagi-san comes back, I will be your boyfriend. And, you aren't a whore at all. Makoto-kun, don't think such things about yourself."

"Misaki-chan...I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't be sorry about anything. Cute boys like you don't need to be sorry. Well, shall we go home? It is about dinner time."

Dinner time. My mouth curls upwards. I just nod my head at him. He takes me softly by the hand and we start walking towards the train station, to go home.

We get home eventually. During the ride and walk home, we didn't say much to one another. But we did enjoy one another's company. It is like having a boyfriend, even if only temporarily. Going inside, I go to the couch as he goes into the kitchen.

"Misaki-chan. Can we share a bed tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Yes, that's fine."

That's his reply. So, we can share a bed tonight. As Misaki-chan is cooking dinner, I set the table for him once leaving the couch. Dinner is ready sometime later. We sit down at the table, side by side and start eating together.

"I...enjoyed today Misaki-chan."

"Me too. But remember, you can't say anything about that kiss or any others we might have to Usagi-san, ok?"

"I-I know."

I say while looking at my food. He taps me on the shoulder, so I look in his direction.

"I'm not ashamed of you, you know? If maybe you are thinking that I am, then I'm not."

"I-I wasn't thinking that. I'm happy that it wasn't just me feeling these feelings. I totally understand about you and Usagi-chan. I wont ruin your relationship with him. I had been planning to just suppress my feelings, and let you two be happy together. You was plenty happy without me around, right?"

"We were, but we are more happy now you are here. Makoto-kun, I'm sorry about this. Seeing me kiss Usagi-san must be hard for you."

I shrug my shoulders.

"It isn't like you made me fall for you. It might hurt me a little, but we kissed before. That was...something magical. But it didn't last long. Still, it was something magical. I kissed someone I wanted too for once."

"If you're fine with it, we can kiss tonight in bed."

My face brightens up immediately! Kissing from the get go! Misaki-chan!

"Y-Yes! I-I-I would want to kiss you tonight."

"That's a relief! Anyway, eat this food. Then, help me wash up?"

"Ok Misaki-chan! I'll help you wash up! No, I'll do it all Misaki-chan!"

He waves me off, but I wave him off also.

"Leave it to me Misaki-chan!"

"I-If you are sure."

"I'm sure! Besides, don't you have to study also?"

He nods as we finish this food. Lovely food at that.

"I do..."

"Then, you do that. Let me take care of the washing. I'm not completely stupid you know?"

He presses his lips to my own for an instant then I feel the pressure leave my lips.

"Hehe, I know you aren't."

"Misaki-chan...you certainly have away to attract people to you. Usagi-chan, and myself. Got any other boys after you? Are you trying to build a harem?"

He does a spit take and shakes his head! I only meant it as a joke.

"I-I'm not trying to build a harem. The only guys I need are Usagi-san, and my cute Angel."

"Me too? You need me?"

"I...do yes. Right, I'm going to study."

I nod. He leaves the dining table and I'm left to clean. I don't mind. I collect the plates and head towards the kitchen. Misaki-chan has things he needs to do, so if I can pitch in like this then that's fine.

* * *

><p>After I finished washing and putting the plates away, I go into the living room to see my cute nerdy Misaki-chan deep into his books. I'll leave him alone for now. I go to a different couch and put the television on. Some anime is on right now.<p>

"What are you doing over there?"

Misaki-chan questions. I make a dumb face and look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Come over here, and cuddle up to me."

"R-Really? You're busy..."

He pats the side of the couch. He isn't going to take no for an answer. So, I go over and get on the same big couch as he is. He guides my head to his chest. This is nice. Misaki-chan then continues studying while having an arm wrapped around my body.

...Sometime passes and then, it reaches bed time. Misaki-chan did a lot of studying while I watched some anime. But the crazy thing was, even though that's happened countless times before, this time was special because we were together.

But right now, we've retired to Misaki-chan's bedroom. His bed is bigger than mine, so I've gotten into the bed, with nothing but my underwear on. I've never slept like this before, but I thought Misaki-chan might like me like this. He's gone to the bathroom and I'm just waiting for him.

He comes in a few minutes later, in his pyjamas. He looks at me, blushes a little.

"Makoto-kun? Why aren't you wearing your pyjamas?"

"I-I thought you might've wanted me to sleep like this. I-I can go and put them on, if you want?"

"Don't be silly. Your body is cute."

I blush and point at his pyjamas. He looks to where I am pointing. He nods and silently takes off the pyjamas. Once off, he stands there in his white underwear. That's totally cute! He comes over to the bed, and gets in besides me.

"Misaki-chan..."

"D-Do you want me to kiss you?"

I nod. He then, pushes his addictive lips to my own. Oh yeah, these lips are the best. As he is kissing me with these sweet lips, I noticed that he has climbed on top of me! His lips leave my own, I whimper at the loss, only to be replaced with a small moan as he attacks my necks with sweet kissing. I run my hair through his brown locks, as I feel his hand going up my leg...I freeze.

"Makoto-kun, is something the matter?"

"I-I just...sorry. I tensed. Otou-sama used to do that to me...but, I'm fine."

"I'll take it nice and slow, alright?"

I nod, he resumes to kiss my neck gently. The kisses go down my body, past my collar bone and all the way to my chest. Misaki-chan's kissing my chest. His tongue goes around my chest, until it finds a nipple. He bites down which makes me release a big moan!

"M-Misaki-chan!"

"S-Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Actually, we shouldn't really be doing this. I know how you must feel about people touching you..."

"People yes, you no. You aren't people. You are Misaki-chan, my secret boyfriend."

"Still. I think we should stick to kissing for now."

I nod, not trusting my voice. So, he gets off, and captures my lips with his own. I didn't know Misaki-chan could be so dominating. He's always so submissive with Usagi-chan from what I've seen. But, he is dominating with me? A new side to Misaki-chan, and I've got to say that I don't hate it.

We stay kissing and panting for at least 20 minutes, before stopping. I couldn't take it further, and Misaki-chan isn't ready either. We've only...whatever we are today. Plus, I'm certain his love for Usagi-chan is stronger than the love he has for me right now.

"Misaki-chan..."

"Makoto-kun...don't feel guilty about anything, alright? It was my choice to kiss you."

"You don't feel guilty also. Misaki-chan, I know you are a good guy. And I know Usagi-chan thinks so too. Hey, maybe Usagi-chan would be fine with him sharing you with me."

He kisses me, and guides my head to his chest.

"Maybe he would be. But for now, it is our little secret."

"R-Right. Misaki-chan, thank you for accepting me."

"Of course. Now, lets sleep. Tomorrow. Its your turn to pick where we go."

I nod from his chest. I close my eyes as he wraps an arm around my body. Misaki-chan accepted me. I'm fine with being a secret, that's most likely the better option as I don't want Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan to break up because of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review, follow and favourite, thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My amazing Sunday!**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Its Sunday today. Another date with...Makoto-kun. I feel horrible. I've betrayed Usagi-sans trust in me. But, he does keep saying that he would like to watch things happen between Makoto-kun and myself. I, didn't expect it to be me to make the first move. That shocked me. I should've seen the hints before. Him always wanting to be close to me, and wanting to sleep in the same bed as myself. I really shouldn't be shocked by what happened.

I look at the sleeping form of Makoto-kun. The relationship I have with him is different to the one I have with Usagi-san. With Usagi-san, he's the dominate, yet between Makoto-kun and myself, I'm the dominating one. I find his personality sweet and cute.

I still feel bad about doing it. Isn't it taking advantage of him? He's been through a lot, yet I initiated the kiss. I didn't know what was going through my mind at that time, and I still don't know now. Usagi-san, I wonder if he would hate me if he found out the truth between Makoto-kun and I.

I don't think he would hate me, as he was the one pushing for it. He was the one who keeps telling me that it would be hot if I have sex with Makoto-kun. But, I couldn't do that yet and maybe not for along time. He, the poor boy froze in fear when I ran my hand up his leg. Even when kissing, I felt how shy they were.

"Ngh...Misaki-chan?"

The cute noise came from Makoto-kun. His sleeping form, has woken up. He sits up, looks at me, then places his head back on my chest. I stroke the back of his head, he purrs a little like a cat.

"Hmmmmm. Misaki-chan. Was yesterday real?"

"You mean us kissing? Yes it was real, very real."

He takes his head off my chest, and looks into my green eyes with his own green orbs.

"Do you...regret what we did?"

I deny his fears with a wave of my hand.

"No. I don't regret it. I'm just a little conflicted, that's all."

"If its about Usagi-chan. Then I already said that I will keep quiet about us."

I stroke his face. He shivers and resumes to put his cute little head on my chest. I feel strange. Being the one who has to look after rather than being looked after. I like looking after Makoto-kun, and I like being looked after by Usagi-san. A strange, yet wonderful feeling.

"I know you will. It isn't that I'm conflicted about. It is, what we did. I, did it behind Usagi-sans back. Then, I made you feel...scared, right?"

"...I wasn't scared."

The pause is all I need to know. He was frightened when I stroked his leg with my hand. Frightened...that I would...maybe do things he doesn't like.

"You don't need to lie."

"I'm not lying! I wasn't scared Misaki-chan! I was just...not prepared, that's all. Misaki-chan, I was scared you would leave me. When, we do...things, will you just leave me straight afterwards? Am I...just here because Usagi-chan isn't here? Once he's back, will you forget about me?"

Forget about him? Why would he...I feel wetness on my chest. Is he, crying? Doesn't he know that I wouldn't leave him? I sit him up, he looks at me with tears streaming down his cute face.

"Is that what you think? Honestly?"

"...Yes. I think...I'm only here because...Usagi-chan isn't here. Once he's back...will I just...be someone...you think of as a...child? Do you think of me as a child, now?"

I dry his face with my hand while shaking my head in a negative manner to what he said.

"I don't think of you as a child. I think of you as...someone I care about very much."

"T-Then...you will, still be with me, after Usagi-chan comes back?"

My mouth curls upwards in agreement with what he just said.

"Of course. I'll think of something. I don't know how but, I will think of away for us to do things."

"O-Ok! Sorry, I'm being selfish again."

"No, it is ok to be selfish sometimes. Now, come here and let me kiss you, if you are ok with that."

The boy lets out a little giggle and moves up my body, until his lips overlap with mine. Kissing Makoto-kun's lips is good. His lips taste sweet and innocent. Usagi-sans lips are powerful and a strong taste. It is good to have a variety. If, Makoto-kun falls for Usagi-san, then we could be together, like in my dream. That dream, I have it often.

"Misaki-chan's lips taste good~"

"Do they? Yours taste sweet, like candy. Makoto-kun. Where do you want to go today? Since I picked yesterday, it is your turn today."

"Y-Yes. I haven't decided yet. Can I think some more?"

I kiss him and nod. He blushes and buries his face into my shoulder. So shy. I stroke the back of his head again, he again purrs like a kitten. How adorable is that? He's very cute when he does that.

"You can have all the time you want, my little Angel."

"Hmmmm...I'll have to think of a name for you. What should I call you? My brownie bear? My brown Angel?"

"So, brownie bear or brown Angel? Go with brownie bear, that sounds better."

"Ok then brownie bear!"

The way he says that was so cute. I'm his brownie bear, and he's my cute Angel boy.

"Come on my little Angel. We need to get up."

"Mmmmm. Do we have to? Can't we just stay, in bed all day?"

"You'd only dream, your life away."

He groans, sits up and then wraps his arms around my neck. He really does have a small body. Its cute and cuddly. I rub his back, yet again he lets out a low purring sound. So cute!

"Misaki-chan. Can I...kiss you?"

"Sure. Do it quickly."

"O-Ok Misaki-chan."

He presses those addictive lips against my own. His hands, start rubbing my chest sensually and delicately. How naughty of him. Usually, I would be the one to push Usagi-san away but, I don't want to push Makoto-kun away. I know it spurs Usagi-san on when I push him away, but if I did it to Makoto-kun. It might break his fragile heart.

"T-Thank you Misaki-chan."

"N-Not a problem, Makoto-kun. Now, lets get up and face the day!"

"Hehe! Ok Misaki-chan! Can I maybe touch your lips one more time?"

So greedy he is. I nod, he kisses me briefly before getting up. I watch him start to get dressed. He has got a cute little butt. He notices me looking, and blushes.

"D-Do you l-like my body?"

"Y-Yes. It is small, yet cute."

And tight. His body maybe compact but it is very cute and tight.

"I have a nice body? You have a good body Misaki-chan. So cute and...s-s-sexy."

"S-Sexy?"

I scratch my cheek with an embarrassed blush.

"Very. But, besides looking at my butt...are you going to get dressed? I would like to see yours."

"M-My butt huh. Alright, I guess it is fair. Since I've seen yours, you can see mine. Although, it isn't as cute as yours."

"I'm sure I'll love your butt."

He'll love my butt huh. I stand up, and look in his direction. He blushes and I turn around. I look back at him, as he blushes bright red.

"Misaki-chan's...butt is adorable."

"Adorable? Don't say such embarrassing things. Your butt is adorable. Now, lets get some breakfast."

"Right!"

So we get dressed. While we are getting dressed, I know he is staring at me, or my butt. After getting dressed, we go downstairs. He sits at the table while I start looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"Oh, Makoto-kun. Have you thought of anything?"

"Erm...maybe we could...go, to...the amusement part?"

Amusement park? To the amusement park? That's where he wants to go? That's fine with me! I've been meaning to go with Usagi-san and Makoto-kun. But going with Makoto-kun alone is fine.

"Amusement park? That's fine! Say, what kind of breakfast do you want?"

"Cereal will do Misaki-chan. Can I sit on your lap?"

I nod and get to making the cereal. After making it quickly, I go over and sit down. He climbs onto my lap. How sweet and cute. Even though he is shy, he can be brave when he wants to. But, I'm still hesitant to touch him, incase he freezes like he did last night.

* * *

><p>He's like glass. So fragile. We start eating the breakfast. I stroke his back...he tenses.<p>

"Makoto-kun, I'm sorry."

"N-No. I'm, fine. I was startled."

"Sorry. Makoto-kun. Tell me where I can touch you, ok?"

He whimpers a little. Have I made him uncomfortable?

"Y-You can touch me anywhere. Just, tell me when you are, ok? I don't mind if you touch me. I secretly want you to run your hands all over my body. I just...get so scared. Does it sound stupid? Misaki-chan, I don't want to be afraid when you touch me. I don't want to freeze when your hands touch me. I, just can't help it. I'm...a horrible boyfriend. Misaki-chan..."

"You are not horrible. You've been through something traumatic. I would be shocked if you wasn't scared of people touching you. Makoto-kun, don't be frightened of me. I wont hurt you. I promise that I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know, Misaki-chan. Will you, hug me from behind?"

Hug him from behind? I wrap my arms around him. He leans back so his back is pressed into my chest. I blush at the contact.

"I can't eat like this."

"Allow me to feed you, Misaki-chan."

"Can I kiss your neck?"

He nods. I then press my lips to his neck. He lets out cute little moans. He grabs one of my hands and holds it tightly.

"Aah~ Misaki-chan~ Your kisses set my skin aflame~"

"I love your cold skin Makoto-kun~ Lets take a bath together later, if you're fine with it."

"Misaki-chan~ A bath? T-To see one another naked? I can actually see Misaki-chan's, thing?"

To see my thing? Why doesn't he say penis? But, that's so cute. Saying thing rather than penis.

"If you want."

"Misaki-chan. I want to see Misaki-chan's thing. I don't think you would want to see mine, its small."

"Small? Doesn't matter to me. Your penis size doesn't matter to me. Small means cute. And you are the picture of cuteness."

He guides my head to his neck again. He wants me to kiss his neck? I oblige with his silent command, and resume kissing his neck. He moans quite loudly. I'm happy I can make him moan like this. It makes me feel so turned on to hear his little whimpers.

"Misaki-chan~ I-I love Misaki-chan~ I'll miss this Misaki-chan~"

"Don't worry. We have a week together in two weeks."

He turns to me, with a confused face on. So endearing. His face is really captivating.

"W-We do? What do you mean?"

"Usagi-san told me, before he left on Friday that he is going away for a week in two weeks time for some writers convention. A different one from the one he is on now."

"W-We, get a week together? Really Misaki-chan? We get to spend the whole week together, just us, Misaki-chan?"

He nods. In a surprising move, he captures my lips with his own! So forward. I didn't know Makoto-kun would be like this. Makoto-kun...I love the feeling of his butt. I feel it on my lap. So small and cute. I would love to touch it, but he might become scared about me doing it.

"Makoto-kun, I want to touch your butt. Is it alright?"

"T-Touch my butt? I-I..."

"Don't feel pressured. I can wait, for as long as you want. Unlike Usagi-san, I'm not going to force myself on you. I liked it, but I was never abused as a child. Makoto-kun, I don't want you to see..."

He shifts on my lap, so his head is on my chest and his butt isn't on my lap anymore. He grabs my hand, shakily and places it on his little butt! But, his hand is shaking.

"Makoto-kun. You don't have to..."

"I want your hand there. I'm inexperienced and I'm not Usagi-chan but..."

"Don't compare yourself to Usagi-san. You and Usagi-san are different. He's tall and handsome and strong. You are small, cute and fragile. I like both of you, just the way you are."

He nods from my chest.

"Misaki-chan. I love you, Misaki-chan. You are so kind to me. You like me being small, cute and fragile? Misaki-chan. Squeeze my butt, if you like."

I, with the go ahead, squeeze his little butt. He moans a little in pleasure. Is his little butt sensitive? I can work with that. I rub it slightly, he again moans.

"Mi-Misaki-chan. I-I w-was supposed to feed you."

"We should be doing that. After all, we've been busy connecting with one another."

"C-Connecting, with one another. I would love...not yet. I-I couldn't, Misaki-chan. Not yet."

I nod and kiss the top of his head. He's still nervous about such things.

"That has calmed me down Misaki-chan. Thank you. Please be patient with me. I'll be ready soon, I promise."

"Don't force it. If it takes years, then it takes years. I'll wait forever."

"No other uke's?"

I chuckle and shake my head.

"No other uke's. Just, you Makoto-kun. You are my one and only uke. I've never been on top before, you know? I've never been the seme."

His eyes flutter a little. How mesmerizing was that? How sexy, Makoto-kun.

"I-I know. Usagi-chan seems to be the dominating type. I'm not dominating. I'm just submissive. I'm just a submissive Misaki-chan. I don't like telling people what to do. I actually am scared of what they would do if I told them what to do."

"You can tell me what to do. You want me to do anything, and I'll do it."

"T-Then, kiss my neck. And squeeze my butt, please."

I comply with him. He moves up my body, so I can reach his neck. I press my lips to his neck, and start kissing it, while squeezing his butt.

"Mi-Mi-Misaki-chan! I'm yours! I'm yours Misaki-chan!"

He's mine. He's mine. He said he's mine. I take my lips away from his neck, and I stop squeezing his butt. He whines in confusion.

"We need to eat Makoto-kun. If we don't go soon, we will miss time at the amusement park."

"So? I wouldn't mind missing some time."

Even though I'm tempted, I need to push through. I pick up the spoon and hand it to him. He takes it and we get into our previous positions. I wrap my arms around him, he then starts feeding me my breakfast while using his other hand to feed himself.

"You're so lazy Misaki-chan~"

"You're so cute Makoto-kun~"

We finish the food a little later. We get our things, then head out of the door, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>...We get to the amusement park about an hour later. During that time, Makoto-kun and I have been just talking to one another, so comfortably. Its weird. There are things I can say to Makoto-kun that I can't say to Usagi-san, yet there are things I can say to Usagi-san that I can't say Makoto-kun.<p>

"Oooooo! Misaki-chan! Look at all these rides!"

"Haven't you ever been to an amusement park before?"

He shakes his head sadly. He really hasn't been to an amusement park before?

"No. I've only ever seen them from afar or on the internet. Usually, Otou-sama never let me do anything that wasn't school or rape."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. Come on! What should we do first?"

He looks around, until his eyes turn wide like saucers.

"Misaki-chan! Can we go on that fast looking ride!? The Wildcat!"

The Wildcat. That thing seems very fast. But, he wants to do it.

"Alright. As long as I don't throw up."

"Fine! I'll make sure you don't throw up! I'll even kiss you if you want."

"My, want to seduce me, Makoto-kun?"

He doesn't answer me. He moves me towards the ride. We get to the ride and wait inline. He, wraps his arms around my left arm, and hugs that arm tightly. This is a little perfect. Even if it looks like an 11 year old is hugging my arm.

He is 15, yet he has the body of an 11 year old. I know he is 15 as I have looked him up thanks to Usagi-sans connections. His family, are apparently rich. The Nakashima's own one of the largest toy companies around the world. It does explain his intense love for plushy animals.

"Misaki-chan..."

""Ewwww! Gays!""

Who said that? Some people...a couple. A boy and a girl, walk past us saying that. Immature people. Makoto-kun lets go of my arm and whimpers a little. Just some idiot ignorant people.

"Makoto-kun. Don't listen, ok? There are people in the world like them. But, it means you are the best in the world. An Angel, remember?"

"Y-Yes brownie bear."

"Now, wrap your arms around my arm. And that's an order."

I joke with him. He giggles and hugs my arm again. We get to the front a few minutes later, and get on this metal death trap. He looks completely calm, I'm freaking out. This thing goes high into the sky!

"Misaki-chan, nervous?"

"Hold my hand!"

"Hehe, ok Misaki-chan. Hold my hand."

I grab his hand for reassurance, for myself. I'm not good with these things. I don't mind heights, it is just when the height I'm going to comes at me fast. Like these metal death traps. He seems happy about it. A few seconds later, the ride starts! Ooooo crap! This is going to be horrible! It goes up this ramp and once reaching the top, I know it is going to have to go down. This thing is making me feel sick. It then goes down!

"MISAKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"MAKOTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

...Eventually, the ride stops. I feel like I'm about to die. Makoto-kun on the other hand loved it, except when I squeezed his hand too hard.

"Misaki-chan, my hand hurts now!"

"S-S-Sorry. Let me kiss it better."

I take his hand softly in my own and kiss it a little. He flushes at the contact. So cute. But as I'm kissing it better, he tenses and looks at something with wide eyes. He takes his hand away from my lips, and takes my arm roughly.

"Misaki-chan! We need to go! Now!"

"W-Why? What's going on?"

"Please! Misaki-chan!"

I can hear the panic in his voice. So, I do as he asks and we walk away at a fast pace, until we are hiding behind a wall. He places his head against my chest. I can literally feel his heart beating so very fast. He takes rapid breaths.

"Makoto-kun. What's wrong?"

"I saw someone who, knows my Otou-sama. I can't be seen. He will tell my Otou-sama where I am."

"O-Oh. Even if you are seen. I wont let anyone take you away. You're my Angel."

He nods from my chest with a little whimper.

"Show me, this person, Makoto-kun."

He nods and we take a peak around the corner.

"Do you see that boy there? With the school uniform on?"

I take a look...hmmmmm...I don't see a...wait. There. I do see a boy with a school uniform. He looks around my age. How would he know Makoto-kun's Otou-sama?

"I see him."

"His Otou-sama, and my Otou-sama are friends. But, his Otou-sama never raped me. The only one of Otou-sama's friends to not rape me was his Otou-sama. His name is Takatsuki Shinobu-chan. His Otou-sama is actually the Dean of literature at Mitsuhashi University."

I look at him blankly for a few seconds, before opening my eyes wide!

"S-Seriously!? The Dean of literature is that guys Otou-sama!?"

"Y-Yes. Don't be so loud Misaki-chan. He will hear us. Shinobu-chan is, I guess he is a friend of mine. He's just so...he can be nice, although he is a little unreasonable. So, if he finds me, he will try and make me go home. Then, he'll call his Otou-sama to tell him to get someone to get me."

"Does he know about..."

He shakes his head. Ok, I'll just stay here with him, until Takatsuki-san leaves.

"Besides the police and my family, I've only told you and Usagi-chan. I don't think he would believe me if I say about Otou-sama raping me. No one ever does believe me anyway."

"Well I believed you, and I always will."

"Thank you Misaki-chan. Love you."

I say it back and stroke the back of his head. He purrs a little. We stay in our embrace for a few minutes, before making sure the coast is clear. We leave our hiding place.

"So, what should we do next?"

"Misaki-chan, the ghost train. A scared Makoto is a cuddly one."

Did he just refer to himself in the third person? That's too sexy!

"Makoto-kun...come on then!"

We go towards the ghost train. This one I don't mind at all. It goes slow and fake ghosts pop out. We get to the ghost train and go on. It starts, and as soon as something pops out, he latches onto me!

He does know it is fake, right? He doesn't believe these are real, does he? He looks around hesitantly.

"I'm going to eat your heart~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MISAKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! DON'T LET IT EAT MY HEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!"

"I wont let them get you."

I giggle out. He's really cute when scared. Latching onto me, and shaking so violently. Makes me want to protect him even more than usual. After the ghost train, we get off. His body shakes violently. It was his choice, yet he shakes like this? Such a silly boy he is.

"Oh my god..."

"You didn't think they were real, right?"

"I-I know they weren't real! It is just, a little scary."

I pet his head. Poor boy is frightened. He's such an idiot. It was his suggestion, yet he's suffered from it. Baka. I bonk the top of his head, he pouts up at me.

"Why'd you do that, Misaki-baka."

"I'm not Misaki-baka. Bakato."

"Hey! Don't call me Bakato! I loathe that name. I know Usagi-chan calls it me, but you can't!"

I chuckle as he sticks out his bottom lip. That, has to be the perfect pout. Its the most perfected pout I've ever seen. He's got too many powers.

"Sorry Bakato. I mean Makoto-kun, Bakato."

"Uwah! I'm not going to kiss you!"

"Ooo! Don't say that~ You know I love your little lips!"

To some people passing, it looks creepy. I just said that to someone who looks 11 years old. Even if he is 15, he still has an 11 year old type body. So, it just looks like I've said that to a child.

"And I love yours, Misaki-chan. Hey, erm...can we go on some more rides?"

"Sure, lets go on some more rides, Makoto-kun."

So we clasp hands, and for the rest of that day. We went on so many different rides. We ate the amusement parks food, it wasn't that good. But now, we are on a ferris wheel. This is the one we both wanted to go on, as it is so romantic. I'd like to do this with Usagi-san also. But right now, I'm with my smaller boyfriend.

The boy, is on my lap, cuddling up to me. No one else can see us, and it is pretty private.

"Aha~ I had a fantastic day, Misaki-chan~"

"Me too~ This was a great way to end our weekend."

"Well, it isn't over just yet. You promised me a bath together."

I smirk and nod. He, captures my lips with his own. He really is a good kisser. I can't decide who's the better kisser between my younger and older lover. I love both of them equally yet they are so different.

"I'm glad we didn't come across Shinobu-chan again."

"Takatsuki-san. He's your friend right? Do you honestly think he would make you go back if he knew the truth?"

"...I don't know. I'd like to think he wouldn't, but I'm just not sure Misaki-chan."

A thought then entered my mind. Does he, always call his friends chan? He calls Usagi-san and I chan and he also calls Takatsuki-san chan. I find it a little strange. But, that's just Makoto-kun I guess.

"Say, your friends...you always add chan onto their names?"

"Hmmmm, I guess I do. Never thought about it before. Shinobu-chan calls me, Makoto-chan. It is a little cute thing we do with one another."

Another, more disturbing thought entered my mind.

"Do you, like Takatsuki-san?"

"Of course I do. He's my friend Misaki-chan."

I sigh a little. I didn't mean that, Makoto-kun!

"No, I meant like, as in more than friends?"

He looks away briefly, before turning back to me.

"Don't be a baka. Shinobu-chan is just a friend of mine. Not boyfriend material. I already have a boyfriend, and his name is Misaki-chan."

"Hehe, I'm your boyfriend alright. But, if it ever gets too...you know. You can, leave me."

"What are you saying all of a sudden? I want to be with you forever. Even if I have to remain a secret forever. I, want you Misaki-chan. You want me, right?"

I pet his head and nod. I shouldn't of said that, but it is the truth. If he ever wants to leave me, because of the situation, then I would be heartbroken, but I'd be happy for him. Maybe it is naive for us to be like this. I just can't let him go, ever.

"Misaki-chan. Look, fireworks. So pretty."

Fireworks? He points behind me, I look. Wow, so pretty. Different fireworks going off, filling the night sky with its beautiful lights. I turn to a beautiful sight in the form of a small boy. He looks at me, and I look at him. Our lips, connect together.

After the ride finishes, we get off, and head towards home. But, I get the strangest feeling that we are being followed. Whenever I looked, I didn't see anyone following us. Makoto-kun thought I was mental.

* * *

><p>We get home, and collapse onto the couch together.<p>

"That was a good day, wasn't it?"

"Yup! I thought it was the best, Misaki-chan!"

Before I could reply, there is a knock at the door. Strange. Who would be here at this time? We look to one another before I go and answer it.

"You! You rapist! What have you done with Makoto-chan!?"

Eh? Oooo, it is...Takatsuki-san. Oh shit. I knew someone was following us! I should've looked harder. What the hell! Come on! This is going to ruin everything!

"I'm not a rapist! Who are you?"

I play along. His face turns red with anger.

"Don't be stupid! I know Makoto-chan is in there! MAKOTO-CHAAAAN! GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Ugh, this guys loud. He wants Makoto-kun huh.

"Sorry, but there isn't a Makoto here. Maybe you have the wrong place. Whoever you are."

"Shut up! He's in there, and he's coming with me! Now move!"

He pushes past me and goes into the apartment!

"Get out now! Before I call the police!"

"Good! Do! Explain how you kidnapped a child then!"

Yeah, I didn't think that one through. Makoto-kun appears from behind the couch.

"Shinobu-chan. Go away."

"Makoto-chan! There you are!"

He runs over and hugs Makoto-kun tight! For some reason that pisses me off.

"Shinobu-chan! Get off me!"

"Makoto-chan! What are you doing here!? With this lowlife?"

I tighten my fist. I'm pretty sure I can take this guy in a fight. I'm tempted to hit him.

"Don't call Misaki-chan a lowlife! Shinobu-chan, you need to leave."

"Right, come with me then."

He tries to get Makoto-kun by dragging him out, so I go over and separate them. Makoto-kun hides behind me, as this Takatsuki-san glares at me.

"Makoto-chan, come with me now. Your Otou-sama is worried sick."

"I'm not going back!"

That was his quick reply to Takatsuki-san.

"Why not? I came back just for you! I've been worried sick about you, idiot! Suddenly disappearing over 3 months ago. What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! I'm with people, who don't...make me do things. Shinobu-chan, you need to go. And you can't tell anyone that I'm here, either."

"Why? You was kidnapped by, this thing here."

Did he just call me a thing? I raise my fist, but Makoto-kun grabs it, to calm me.

"Look, Misaki-chan didn't kidnap me at all. If he did, I would be going with you right now. But, I'm not leaving Misaki-chan. So, just leave Shinobu-chan. And if you tell Otou-sama where I am, I wont ever forgive you."

Wow. I've never heard him sound so strong before. This Takatsuki-san seems to taken back by it. A strong side to Makoto-kun. Whoa, it is actually sexy.

"Y-You, want to stay here? Why? What's he...got?"

"He's my...friend, Shinobu-chan. Just, go back to where you were studying. I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy, can't you accept that, for me?"

This Takatsuki-san looks like he is about to cry. Geez, can't he be happy for his friend?

"Makoto-chan...I'm staying here!"

We do spit takes! He's not sleeping here! No way! If I don't kick his ass out, Usagi-san will kick his ass out!

"Y-You can't!"

"Try and make me go Makoto-chan! I can not leave you here, with someone who's brainwashed you."

He's getting on my last nerve.

"I've not brainwashed him you, retard!"

"Hey! I'm not the retard between us!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Shinobu-chan! Misaki-chan! Stop this fighting, now!"

Again, he has surprised me. I've never seen him so...forceful. I like it. I really like this side of him.

"Makoto-chan, I'm not going and letting you get raped by this person."

"Raped? What, like what Otou-sama did to...never mind."

"What are you saying? Your Otou-sama never raped you, did he?"

Makoto-kun, broke down and sobbed into my chest.

"Takatsuki-san. You should know everything before shouting your mouth off."

"Shut up you. How would I know something like that!?"

"Misaki-chan...Shinobu-chan...stop fighting now, ok?"

We both mumble agreements, then glare at one another. So, he really had no idea about Makoto-kun's suffering. He still can't stay here! I'll be damned if he stays here! Bastard!

* * *

><p><strong>Follow, favourite and review please! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinobu-chan, the problem**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Ugh! He would show up now, wouldn't he? When I've finally found someone I love, my old flame comes back. I, didn't tell Misaki-chan because I don't want him to feel upset about it. Shinobu-chan is...someone from my past, and Misaki-chan is my future. Of course, they are glaring at one another harshly. I still don't know why he is here.

He followed me, I don't understand why. He left for a foreign country without considering my feelings. So, why come back now? And when I'm finally happy with Misaki-chan!? He would come back now, looking cute like he does. No, Misaki-chan is cuter than Shinobu-chan. Misaki-chan is my boyfriend!

"Makoto-chan! We need to leave here, now!"

"He's not going with you! You are more than welcome to leave, now go!"

Iya! I feel like I'm caught between two cute guys, not a bad scenario actually. But this is a bad scenario, my former flame and new lover are at one another's throats.

"Please, stop. Misaki-chan, Shinobu-chan. We need to, sort things out, right? Shinobu-chan, please go. This is Misaki-chan's home, and only he can say who can and can't be here."

"Makoto-kun...it is our home. You also live here, don't forget that."

"Ok, Misaki-chan."

My face heats up a little. I hug Misaki-chan and rest my head on his chest.

"Makoto-chan~ Come on~ If you don't want to go home, come home with...me."

"No, I'm staying here, with Misaki-chan. He's my friend."

"I'm your friend too! I've known you longer than, whatever his name is."

"My name is Takahashi Misaki. And what's yours? Besides spoiled rich bitch."

Ooooo, Misaki-chan's bitchy side. Hehe, I've heard things between him and Usagi-chan when they have been having...making love. But, to hear it now, Misaki-chan. Don't make me fall even harder for you.

"My NAME is Takatsuki Shinobu! Not spoiled rich bitch!"

"Then, Takatsuki-san! Leave, now!"

"No Takahashi-san! I'm not leaving if Makoto-chan is here!"

I sigh heavily. I snuggle into Misaki-chan's chest. I love Misaki-chan's chest. He strokes the back of my head, softly. I purr a little. For some reason, Shinobu-chan blushes.

"Misaki-chan~ What about, our bath?"

"But, he's here. We need to make him leave."

"Point taken. Misaki-chan, we are still having a bath together, right?"

He nods and again strokes the back of my head. Again, I purr. I'm not a Neko Neko but I purr apparently.

"B-Bath together!? You can't bathe together! Its inappropriate! Friends don't..."

"Yes they do! Males bond by bathing together."

Misaki-chan cuts Shinobu-chan off. He's right. Males do bond together in baths in japan.

"W-Well, if he's bathing with you, then I'm bathing with you also!"

Muu! I don't want that! I want to see Misaki-chan's thing!

"N-No you pervert! You can't bathe with us! Only Makoto-kun and I will bath together! You, need to leave, immediately."

"How many times do I have to say, no!?"

I look to Misaki-chan who looks back at me. We both sigh. Shinobu-chan isn't going to leave. It is going to take a miracle or a fight to make him leave.

"Fine, stay. But, you aren't bathing with us. Come on Makoto-kun. Lets go for a bath."

I nod and we go upstairs, I hear the protests of Shinobu-chan but we ignore them. Going into the bathroom, Misaki-chan puts the bath on, as I lock the door.

"Sorry Misaki-chan. I didn't think this would happen."

"Y-Yes, but it isn't your fault. He followed you. Makoto-kun, I wont let him take you, if that's what you want. If you want to stay with me, then stay with me, alright?"

"I want to stay."

Misaki-chan peels off his clothes slowly. First his shirt, then his trousers and finally, he's left there in his...underwear. His underwear. I can see a bulge inside there. He looks at my own trousers, I nod.

"Don't, be pressured, alright?"

"I'm not. I-I want to do this. Again, sorry if I'm not so big, as you are."

"It doesn't matter, if you are uke, does it?"

I giggle and shake my head. He's always so calming and cool. I take off my shirt, and throw it to the ground. Then, I slip my pants off. So, I'm standing here in my underwear, with a huge blush on my face. I've never done this willingly before.

"At the same time?"

"At the same time, Misaki-chan."

So, in one fell swoop, we both pull down our underwear! Misaki-chan's member is...spry. It is sticking up, so proud. It is big. That thing, is very big, indeed. That was hiding inside Misaki-chan's pants and underwear this whole time? I love it. Misaki-chan's member is something I want right now.

"I'm...sorry mine isn't..."

"Its beautiful Makoto-kun, just like you."

I blush and go over. I hug him, and I feel that thing poking my stomach. Misaki-chan is like this, because of me? I'm honoured and happy and everything else that means I'm excited.

I've got an erection, but it doesn't compare to Misaki-chan's own member. It is too big. No, it is just the right size. That thing can go into my butt, if it wants. I would be more than happy to tolerate pain for a minute or so if I can have that thing inside of me.

"Misaki-chan~"

"Makoto-kun~"

He leans down, and I lean up. Our lips connect in a sensual, yet small kiss.

"MAKOTO-CHAN! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! RIGHT NOW!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Shinobu-chan ruins our moment. He's banging on the door, my heart pounds. Being caught like this would be a big turn on.

"Go away! I'm having a bath!"

"NEVER! LET ME IN!"

"NO MEANS NO SHINOBU-CHAN!"

He continues to bang on the door, as Misaki-chan and I enter the bath. Ooo, this water is lovely. And it makes it more special when Misaki-chan hugs me from behind. The warm water, and being held by my lover. Tomorrow, it stops. We, tomorrow Usagi-chan is back, and we go back to being...what we was before.

Drip. Drip.

My silent tears fall into the water. I can't let Misaki-chan know about it. He would feel guilty if he knew about my crying.

"Makoto-kun. What are you thinking about?"

"You, Misaki-chan. I'm thinking about you and me. But not in a bad way. I'm just thinking about our situation."

"I see. Makoto-kun, its alright. I promise, the only thing that will change is the frequency of the good stuff. It might go down a little, but that doesn't mean I will stop loving you."

I wish I could be ok with those words only. I'm stupid. I don't know if this will last. And now Shinobu-chan is here. I don't know if I can handle it right now. My feelings for him, Shinobu-chan. Shinobu-chan. I, my feelings for Shinobu-chan.

"Misaki-chan...I want to know..."

"Yes?"

"I want to know, if you will still think of me, when Usagi-chan is still here, with you?"

He turns me around and captures my lips with his own. I feel so scared and upset and angry about this. Shinobu-chan appearing now. He has no right to be here. He's my former love who abandoned me to go and study and left me all alone.

"You'll always be my Angel."

"Ok Misaki-chan. I believe you."

I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. Just to hear his heartbeat makes me feel so much better about everything. He can calm me down so easily. His...heart...beats...make me...hmmmm...Misaki-chan...

"Makoto-kun. Wake up."

* * *

><p>...Hmmmm...where am I...? I open my eyes...I'm in bed, with Misaki-chan by my side...I'm under the covers.<p>

"Mmmmm, Misaki-chan~"

"Makoto-kun, you fell asleep in the bath."

Well that answers my unasked question. I look at him, he's under the covers also. I feel around...his chest hasn't got anything on...I move my hand down...but then stop myself. I freeze.

"Misaki-chan. Are you naked?"

"Yes. So are you. Sorry, but you fell asleep and I brought you in here, while dodging your friend. I dried your body, but I didn't fondle you if you wanted to know. Your friend, I really hate him."

"Shinobu-chan. I know he can be a little too much to take but, he does have a soft caring side."

He raises an eyebrow, I shake my head.

"Its nothing Misaki-chan. Shinobu-chan is my friend."

"I see. Well, he seems to be annoying to me."

They wont be getting along so well anytime soon. It is a good thing we had dinner before coming home. So, I immediately cuddle up to Misaki-chan who wraps an arm around my body. I love this right now. Tomorrow will be different.

"Say, where is Shinobu-chan?"

As I asked, the door was burst down. Shinobu-chan comes over and glares at Misaki-chan while thrusting a book at me. It is one of Usagi-chan's BL novels.

"What?"

"This book! Whys your name in it!?"

My name? I take the book and open it. I scan the pages...ahhh! My name is in it! And Misaki-chan's name!

"Aah~ Misaki moaned as Makoto when down his body. Licking the flesh that separated his torso and his penis. Geez Usagi-san! I'm going to kill him!"

"Misaki-chan! Did you know Usagi-chan used my name in his BL novel?"

"I-I had no idea. Ooo, he's dead."

I pout, but I'm happy at the same time. My name is used in Usagi-chan's book. It is entitled The New Boy On Campus. How sweet, that means me, right? I'm the new boy.

"Makoto-chan! You, are being used in this Usagi's sexual game with Takahashi-san here! Believe me Makoto-chan. These people are weird as hell. They put you in books, they sleep next to you like that. They take baths with you, naked. How much do you really know about them?"

"Enough to know they wouldn't hurt me. Shinobu-chan. You...can sleep in my room. I'm staying here, with Misaki-chan. My rooms got my name on the door. Just, don't go through my stuff."

I don't want him reading my diaries. I've made some comments about him also. If he reads them, I'd die. He makes a sigh in defeat. I thought he might've put up more of a fight than that.

"Hmph! Tomorrow, we are getting out of here."

With that, he left the room. I go back to snuggling up with Misaki-chan. I might as well as soak up the aloneness now. Because. Come tomorrow, we are with Usagi-chan and I'm sure they want to be alone tomorrow night. Actually, I think I will ask.

"Misaki-chan. You and Usagi-chan, are going to have...you know, tomorrow?"

"M-Most likely. But Makoto-kun..."

"N-No, it is fine. You should be with him, he is your boyfriend after all."

"Like you are, Makoto-kun. Don't forget, ok? Even if Usagi-san and I are going to be having...that word, it doesn't mean that my feelings for you will lessen, ok?"

I nod. He places his lips to my lips, then I snuggle into his chest. I love his Misaki-chan's chest.

"I'll sleep in my room tomorrow. Just make it up to me, ok?"

"Hehe, of course. I still have to get you something because you got me this lovely necklace."

I look at him, he holds up the necklace. He doesn't know it, but I had been planning to give that to Shinobu-chan one day, as an engagement pendant. But, it never happened, I didn't even get a chance to confess my feelings, before he left me all alone.

"Damn straight you do."

"My Makoto-kun. You are getting more and more confident."

"That's good, right? It means we can be more open with one another, yes?"

"That's right. One day, I will make love to you. I know one day you will be ready, and I will make love to you."

Make love to me. I'm happy he isn't saying...that word because it makes me feel violently ill, just hearing it.

"Please, be gentle when you do. Otou-sama was so rough, and the others also. I thought I...wouldn't want someone to touch me again, but if that person is you, then I am very happy about that."

"Don't be so cute."

I giggle a little to be cute.

"Sorry, Misaki-chan. I just can't help being so cute."

"I know! Now, lets go to sleep. That damn friend of yours has made me angry."

"Sorry about him. He is a good boy really."

He rolls his eyes. I groan and place my head on his chest. Come tomorrow, Usagi-chan is back. I'm happy and sad at the same time. After saying goodnight to one another, I close my eyes.

* * *

><p>...Usagi-chan has just come back. He hasn't stopped hugging Misaki-chan, kissing him and squeezing his butt. I feel so awkward right now. Shinobu-chan, refuses to go, despite the many, many threats from Misaki-chan.<p>

"Aha~ I've missed you Misaki."

"I've missed you, Usagi-san."

I look away a little. He just sounds so happy right now. I'm happy he is happy of course, but to just hear the words from his lips. Then, they start kissing heavily again. I can't do that with Misaki-chan anymore. Not, openly like they are now.

I'm ok with it, I'm really trying to be ok with it. I just can't stop feeling sad. As they make out, I feel my eyes well up with fresh tears. Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan are a great couple. I'm, just the outsider.

"Aha Bakato. I didn't forget about you. Come and give me a hug."

"Don't call me Bakato ape! But, ok."

I go over and hug him. As I'm hugging him, my feelings of sadness return. I control the tears, so they stay in my eyes. I refuse to let them beat me and flow from my eyes. They don't need to flow. I break the hug, and walk towards the stairs.

"Makoto-kun, where are you going? Usagi-san just got back!"

"I'm aware. I, just need to...lie down for a few minutes."

"Are you alright? You feeling sick?"

I shake my head to deny his worries. Since I'm faced away from them, I let the tears flow out of my eyes.

"I-I'm fine. I-I-I just n-need t-to lie d-d-down. I-I feel a little d-dizzy."

I speak with a shaky, depressed voice.

"Come down soon. I've got you something's."

"Ok Usagi-chan. Be back in a few."

I go upstairs and go into my room. I close my door and bury my face into my pillow, and let out the tears. I'm so stupid! I saw the look they were giving one another. One of pure love. Misaki-chan hasn't given me that look. He said he is falling in love with me, yet I don't see it in his eyes.

I was just a fling. That's all I was. Who would want me anyway? I'm emotionally damaged and cry at the word sex! I'm so fucking useless! I wouldn't be a good boyfriend anyway. Someone comes into my room, I don't look as I've got a drowned rat face.

"Makoto-chan, what's wrong?"

"...Leave me alone."

I reply to Shinobu-chan. He's the only one to call me Makoto-chan.

"No, I wont. So, tell me what's wrong."

"...No. There isn't anything wrong."

He sits me up, I immediately dry my face.

"Makoto-chan...is it because of those two? You thought, something like that Takahashi-san was yours?"

"I know he wasn't mine. He said, he loves me. And I said that I wouldn't tell Usagi-chan about it. But, seeing them kiss...it hurt me more than I thought it would. And with you being here, I can't handle it."

"Me? Why me? I came back because you went missing. I was so frightened. I thought you might have been kidnapped, or killed. You know, I have been searching for you, for 3 months. I was so scared Makoto-chan."

I am taken back by that.

"But you left me. You went away and I never got the chance to say, that I was completely in love with you. I loved you so much. I wanted to be with you, forever. Then, you left me all alone to get raped and beaten. I was thinking about you, when I was raped. I was thinking about you making love to me. Even then, it hurt me so very much. And, I'm over you now. I have Misaki-chan now. Even if he is with Usagi-chan, he said he wants me also."

"You...love me?"

"No. I loved you. I said that I-mmmmm!"

He pressed his lips to mine! He's kissing me! No! I have Misaki-chan! But Shinobu-chan's lips. I have longed to kiss these lips for all my life. These lips, Shinobu-chan's lips. He's cute...no, I have Misaki-chan. I'm trying to push him off, but even I have to admit that it is halfhearted.

He pushes me down on the bed while continuing to kiss me. His hand goes to my shirt and starts unbuttoning my shirt! No, I don't want this! Shinobu-chan! Stop, please! I let tears flow down my face in fear. I don't like this at all. Please, stop this.

"Makoto-chan. Don't cry, I didn't mean to do it. Something, just took over."

He gets off me, I dry my face.

"Shinobu-chan. Why did you kiss me? I'm Misaki-chan's boy, not yours. Only Misaki-chan may kiss me. I-I don't love you."

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes. I'm taking responsibility for your love, and you need to take responsibility for my own. Makoto-chan, become my boyfriend. I'll look after you, a lot better than Takahashi-san would. I'd give you the attention you deserve. He'll forget about you, now that his boyfriend is here."

"...He'll forget me? He said he wouldn't forget me. Misaki-chan wouldn't forget me, would he?"

Shinobu-chan nods at me with a serious look on his face. So, Misaki-chan will forget about me? No, I don't think that's true at all.

"He will, Makoto-chan. I'm willing to bet money on it. I've seen people like him Makoto-chan. They take advantage of what's around them. Like you for example. Makoto-chan, we should be together. You loved me, right? Then love me again, like I love you."

He loves me? What is he saying? He loves me? He is an idiot.

"Don't be stupid Shinobu-chan. No you don't. You are trying to take me home, to get me raped again."

"No. I wont take you home. We can stay at my place. Just let me look after you, Makoto-chan."

"I-I don't know...I want to stay here...with them. They have been treated me with such kindness Shinobu-chan. I'm not leaving Shinobu-chan. Your home has your Otou-sama who knows my Otou-sama so I don't have a choice but to stay here with these two. I want to stay Shinobu-chan."

"Fine. But I'm staying too! As if I'm letting these two take advantage of you. Makoto-chan, become my boyfriend. Say, yes for me?"

I shake a little. Saying yes, I can't. I'm Misaki-chan's. My body and heart are for Misaki-chan.

"I-I-I..."

"Give me your hand! Show what's his face that you have options also! Just because he said he wants you, doesn't mean you have to wait around for him."

"Eh? But I'm Misaki-chan's..."

He cuts me off by smiling at me and taking my hand.

"No. You can be mine. You loved me, love me again. I'll look after you."

"Shinobu-chan..."

"Lets go downstairs! Come on Makoto-chan!"

Without letting me have time to prepare, he drags me off the bed and down the stairs once exiting the bedroom. We make it downstairs. Shinobu-chan holds my hand tightly as we sit down next to one another on the couch. Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan are on another couch, holding hands.

Misaki-chan looks at our linked hands, I look away slightly.

"Bakato. Is this guy, your boyfriend?"

Before I could reply, Shinobu-chan does instead.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm his boyfriend, got a problem?"

"Shinobu-chan! I'm not your boyfriend! I never said that I was your boyfriend!"

"Hah. Never knew you was like that, Bakato. Either way, I've got presents."

I look in their direction, I see that Misaki-chan has hurt eyes! I didn't mean to make him upset. I try and unlink hands with Shinobu-chan but he keeps a tight hold on my hand. Usagi-chan hands me a bag, I take it with my free hand and open it.

"Usagi-chan...a cute plushy. I'll add it to my collection."

"I thought you might like it. So, what did you and Misaki do when I was away?"

So, Misaki-chan and I start explaining the things we did, with leaving the couple parts of our days out. Throughout all of the talking, Misaki-chan kept taking sad looks in our direction. I didn't mean to make him sad at all. I haven't said I want to be with Shinobu-chan. It is just...sometimes I feel like I'm in the way, and Shinobu-chan is someone I loved so long ago and he said that he loves me.

After awhile, Usagi-chan, and Shinobu-chan head to bed, separate beds. Usagi-chan did tell Shinobu-chan to leave, and it did take some convincing from myself and Misaki-chan not to throw him out, although Misaki-chan wanted to throw him out on his butt.

So, down here is just Misaki-chan and myself. I need to explain.

"Misaki-chan. Look, I'm not with Shinobu-chan."

"Makoto-kun. I'm so sorry. I made you feel so distraught. I shouldn't be..."

"No. Don't hold back with Usagi-chan on my account. He was your boyfriend first. Just, promise that you will have time for me, ok?"

He nods, comes over and kisses me gently on the lips. I burst out crying! I kissed Shinobu-chan and liked it! I'm so sorry Misaki-chan! He wipes my tears away with his lovely hand.

"Whats wrong?"

"I-I just love you, Misaki-chan. Now, you better go to bed and rock Usagi-chan's world."

"Hehe, alright. But, I'll be quiet, or I will try."

"You better try! I don't want to hear you and Usagi-chan going at it."

He nods, he kisses me and then leaves for bed. I get a drink of milk from the fridge then I head towards my bedroom. Getting to my bedroom, I go inside and go to my bed. There's a lump in my bed...Shinobu-chan!

"G-Get out!"

"No. I'm staying here!"

"Ugh, Shinobu-chan. Fine, stay here."

I don't want to be alone. Shinobu-chan is in his pyjamas in my bed. Well not his pyjamas but Misaki-chan's spare pair. He's got a nice body, I can't deny that. So fit yet it isn't muscular. I don't really like muscular guys. I like Misaki-chan's body because it is fit yet not muscular.

I drink this milk, then I get into bed after changing quickly, but at a distance. I'm still Misaki-chan's, even if he is in my bed. He tries moving closer, but I push him away. I want to be alone, but I want him here. I'm just so confused about it right now.

* * *

><p>[Usagi-san~ N-Not so rough~]<p>

[Misaki~ I've missed your body~]

I cover my ears. I can hear them doing it. I don't want to hear this. I can hear the panting and heavy breathing and everything else.

"Ooh god. Is this what you hear each time that do it?"

"Y-Yes. I've learned to block it out."

I reply to Shinobu-chan. He taps me on the shoulder, I face him and see his face hovering above my own. I push him away slightly.

"Shinobu-chan. Please, just don't."

"Makoto-chan...please. Just accept me."

I look at his face. It is stained with tears. Shinobu-chan...don't cry. Shinobu-chan. I reach up and dry the tears staining his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"What has he got that I haven't!?"

What has Misaki-chan got that he hasn't? That's something I know the answer too.

"He didn't leave me. That's what he has got."

"Makoto-chan. I didn't want to leave you. I came back for you. Just, be with me."

I'm conflicted. Be with me. That's what he said. Be with me. I've wanted to hear those words from him for such a long time. But now, I don't know what I am going to do. I can hear them next door, and that's breaking my heart.

"...Kiss me, Shinobu-chan."

"Yes."

Giving into lust, I let Shinobu-chan kiss me passionately. Misaki-chan isn't thinking about me right now. But, I'm thinking about him. He's Misaki-chan. The person who took me off the streets and basically saved me forever and forever. If he didn't find me that day, I might be dead by now.

"Shinobu-chan~"

"Makoto-chan~ I want you~"

"Shinobu-chan~ Just kiss me and make me feel better~"

"I will~"

He kisses me again briefly, before breaking off. Then, he kisses my jaw and trails the kisses down my neck. He starts unbuttoning my shirt, I reach out a hesitant hand to stop him.

"What is it Makoto-chan?"

"I'm not ready Shinobu-chan. Please don't. Just, kiss me, ok?"

"Alright. Kisses will do."

He attacks my lips with his own again in a hungry passion. Its different to Misaki-chan's kisses...no, I'm not going to think about Misaki-chan. He wont be thinking about me...but I can't help but think of him as Shinobu-chan attacks my mouth with his own.

He takes my hands softly, and pins me to the bed. He continues to kiss me, so roughly.

"Shinobu-chan~ N-Not so rough~"

"Sorry, I just want you so much."

I nod, and he continues to kiss me. I feel like I'm betraying Misaki-chan right now. Why do I let Shinobu-chan do this to me? My own weakness? Is it to make Misaki-chan jealous? Am I such a horrible person that I would make him jealous like this? Is what Otou-sama says true? Am I, just a whore?

"Makoto-chan, say your mine."

"I'm yours..."

I didn't mean to say that! I want to refute it, but he has captured my lips again. I can't take this much longer. Misaki-chan is having fun with Usagi-chan no doubt yet I'm in here, getting kissed by Shinobu-chan who I was completely in love with yet I can't help but think that I'm dirty for doing this behind Misaki-chan's back.

After what seems forever, he stops kissing me, and we just cuddle up to one another. Doing this with Shinobu-chan is supposed to be something I love yet I can't be happy right now.

"Good night, Makoto-chan."

"Y-Yes, good night, Shinobu-chan."

With that, I close my eyes and snuggle into Shinobu-chan's chest. It is a nice chest to snuggle into.

* * *

><p>...The sun hits my face. It must be morning. I open my eyes, and see that Shinobu-chan is asleep...damn it. I need the bathroom. I get out of the bed, and walk out of the room quietly, as to not wake him. I go towards the bathroom...<p>

[What are you saying Usagi-san? He's just a child.]

Who's just a child? I heard Misaki-chan's voice as I went past their room.

[Misaki. Are you saying you don't find anything about Makoto attractive?]

Me? He finds me attractive Usagi-chan!

[No, I don't. He's only 15 Usagi-san. How could I think of doing things with Makoto-kun? I see him as a little Otouto, more than anything.]

He only sees me as an Otouto? No, he can't, right? He, said he loves me...yet he just said that...I am only an Otouto to him? He doesn't find me attractive? Really?

[Is that so? So, no chances then?]

[Don't be silly Usagi-san. I want to protect him, not date him.]

I go back to my bedroom with teary eyes. He doesn't want me. It was only a weekend thing after all! Shinobu-chan was right. He doesn't want me at all. He was only replacing Usagi-chan with me until he got back.

"Aha, Makoto-chan. Good morning...what's wrong?"

"Shinobu-chan. Be my boyfriend. You want me right? I'm not a child to you, right? You would want me right?"

"W-What are you saying? You want me to be your boyfriend now?"

I respond with a sharp nod. If Misaki-chan doesn't want me, then there are other people who actually want me.

"Please, Shinobu-chan. I...love you."

"I love you too. Ok, lets date one another then!"

I smile weakly and nod. Misaki-chan doesn't want me after all. That's fine. I knew I would be the one he would cast aside. I didn't think it would be so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Things get complicated**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Right now, I'm making breakfast for Usagi-san and Makoto-kun. I'm not making that idiot friend of his breakfast. He can fuck off. I get a weird vibe from him. Just something about him, makes me believe that he is after Makoto-kun. Is that possible? Is he after Makoto-kun? Seriously? He can't be, right? Makoto-kun loves me like I love him.

Usagi-san is sat down at the breakfast table, waiting for food. I shouted up to Makoto-kun for breakfast not long ago, but he didn't respond to me. Maybe he's busy getting ready, or telling his friend to leave already.

As I finish breakfast, he comes down...holding hands with that idiot! Whys he holding his hand!? Ugh! I would say something but I can't appear to be bothered about it even though I'm extremely pissed off by that!

"Good morning Usagi-chan."

He said as he sat down next to that idiot. He didn't say good morning to me. Strange. What's wrong with my little Angel?

"Morning Makoto, sleep well?"

"I did yes. Thank you Usagi-chan."

He really is making a point not to speak or look at me. I speak up to him.

"Good morning Makoto-kun!"

He looks at me with such sadness before looking away. What's going on? Have I done something to upset him? I don't know what I could've done to him. We ended on good terms yesterday.

He even told me to...is it because I had sex with Usagi-san last night? Is he upset about that? He said he was fine with it, but is he sad about it really? Makoto-kun, told me to do it, yet I feel like maybe he just said that so I wouldn't feel guilty about it?

"Shinobu-chan. You have school right? Then, you have to go home for something right?"

"Yes, that's right. Why?"

"W-Well, I was just thinking that we could go out together."

"Like a date?"

A date!? I don't think so! Makoto-kun is not going on a date with him! I'm fuming mad. I go over and hand Usagi-san his breakfast. Then, I place Makoto-kun's breakfast infront of him. Instead of thanking me, he just looks at that idiot.

"Yes, like a date. Shinobu-chan, you can have some of this food with me."

"Ah, thanks Makoto-chan."

This is kind of heart breaking. Watching him and Makoto-kun do this with one another. I start eating my own breakfast while glaring at Takatsuki-san. He's pissed me off more than anything today.

"So, Makoto-chan. Where shall we go on our date?"

"A-Anywhere Shinobu-chan. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

Did he really say that? He said that to me on Saturday. My little Angel...

"Great. Then, let us find a private place later."

"Y-Yes, Shinobu-chan."

This has to be a trick, or I'm not really awake. Makoto-kun is not flirting with him right now...or stroking his hand! Don't stroke his hand Makoto-kun! He's a little bitchy bastard!

"Ahem. Are you two dating?"

Usagi-san makes a stupid question. Of course they aren't. Makoto-kun is my little Angel. So, he wouldn't be interested in Takatsuki-san.

"I am dating Shinobu-chan yes. He's my boyfriend. He is actually someone who wants to date me."

Like that, my heart shattered. I feel tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill. I can't let him see how much this has affected me.

"Oh, I see. Well, congratulations I suppose."

"Thanks Usagi-chan! Now you and I have cute boyfriends. My Shinobu-chan is so lovely. Shinobu-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Makoto-chan."

They share a kiss, which makes me feel like I want to die. Does he know what...is this what he feels each time I kiss Usagi-san? This gut wrenching despair? This is a horrible feeling. Watching someone you love with another person.

Is this the pain he felt when I kiss Usagi-san openly? Or when Usagi-san and I have sex? He could hear it, did he cry himself to sleep? I feel like crying and it is only a kiss. My little Angel felt like this...I don't like it.

Everyone eats breakfast while doing their own thing. I can't get into it. I just feel miserable. I keep looking at those two, and see they are looking at one another and feeding one another and being generally close with one another.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Usagi-san retires to his room to work on his novel, and that bastard leaves. So, it is just Makoto-kun and I alone. I should be going to university right now. But my heart is telling me to stay here.<p>

"Makoto-kun..."

"What is it?"

So cold. I have done something to him, but I don't know what. He's never used a tone like that with me before.

"Makoto-kun. Do you, love him?"

"What difference does it make? You, don't want me anyway."

What's he saying? Why does he think this all of a sudden?

"My little Angel..."

"Don't call me that!" I back up a little in surprise to what he just said. He doesn't want me calling him my little Angel anymore? He is my little Angel. "You don't love me, like I love you. I was just a substitute for Usagi-chan. I know already. I want to protect him, not date him."

...He heard me say that? No! This is going to mess everything up! He didn't hear the full conversation! I didn't mean it the way he heard it!

"Makoto-kun!"

"No! You don't want me. I heard you say to Usagi-chan that you don't find me attractive, you think of me as a little Otouto and how you want to protect me, not date me and you think I'm just a child. Shinobu-chan actually accepts me for who I am. He doesn't think of me as a child. He actually wants me. Can you imagine? I am someone he finds attractive! He wants the childlike me. I'll be moving out soon enough. To live with my boyfriend."

"No, you can't. You have to stay here, with me. You can't leave me."

I say as tears go down my face in beads. Beads of tears roll down my face.

"W-Why are you crying? Misaki-chan, don't cry. You've got Usagi-chan. And I've got Shinobu-chan now. I'm just in the way here. You can have your sex days whenever you want."

He said sex without looking repulsed or shedding tears. Has he...did he have sex with Takatsuki-san?

"You said sex without crying."

"I know. Sex, is something you and Usagi-chan had last night. While I heard everything. And I'm going to be with Shinobu-chan."

"Have you had sex with him?"

He gives me a cold expression which runs through my spine. I don't like the look. It is something that doesn't belong on my little Angel.

"What I do with him is none of your concern. But if you must know, I haven't had sex with Shinobu-chan. I don't want to have sex for awhile. Even saying the word makes me want to vomit."

So, his body hasn't been tainted by that bastard. Good. I feel relieved about that.

"I-I see..."

"Don't you have university? You are going to be late if you don't leave. And Nitta-sensei is going to be here in a minute."

"I-I suppose I do. But Makoto-kun...I love you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

I don't know what I should do. What can I do to convince him that I love him? He's my little Angel. I love him just as much as Usagi-san. I go over and try to kiss him, only for him to turn away from me.

"Makoto-kun, what I said to Usagi-san. I didn't mean it. He was asking questions about us and I had to lie. Remember we want to remain a secret?"

"I just don't believe you. You hurt me with your words. I hang onto your every word. I need you. My heart needs you. Yet you shattered it with words. Simple, yet powerful words."

"Then, believe this!"

I grab his face and force my lips onto his own! He struggles but I remain strong and keep my lips on these little lips of his. They are sweet and I can't believe that someone like Takatsuki-san has touched these lips with his disgusting ones.

As we are kissing, I see tears roll down his pretty face. He looks at me with scared eyes. I've scared him. I've scared him! What am I doing!? I know he doesn't like things like this yet I kissed him by force!? I break the kiss...he looks at me with real fear.

"P-Please..."

"Makoto-kun! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry, Makoto-kun. I..."

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He starts shaking violently! So many tears flow from his eyes! He grabs his own hair and makes loud desperate cries. Ooh shit! I never meant to do this! I hear steps on the stairs. Usagi-san comes over looking shocked. He must've heard the screams.

"W-Whats going on?"

"I-I-I...I don't know. He freaked out when I touched him."

I lie. I can't say the real truth. I forced my lips onto his and now he is crying and shaking and telling me not to rape him. Wow, I never knew it was this bad. My little Angel...is frightened of me. I've frightened him.

Usagi-san goes over and shakes him by the shoulders.

"Makoto! Makoto! Snap out of it!"

"Otou-sama please! Please don't rape me! Please! I've been good!"

"Usagi-san! What's happened? I don't understand at all."

I am confused. He's never done anything like this before. He's freaked a little, but he hasn't done things like this before.

"He's been raped, repeatedly. He is bound to suffer from psychological trauma. Whatever set him off, don't do it again."

I nod as Usagi-san attempts to calm him down. What the hell has happened to my little Angel? He's like this because of his own Otou-sama. He's frightened and crying. Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry.

Eventually he calms down. I had sent Nitta-sensei away for today. I tried going over, but he shuffled away from me. I've scared him. He's actually frightened of me. My little Angel is frightened of me.

"Misaki...don't you have university to go to?"

"Y-Yes but...I don't want to..."

"Misaki. I'll look after him. You go to university."

I sigh and nod. I get my shoes on, and walk towards the door. I take one last look at Makoto-kun who's shivering. I exit the apartment. I caused him to be afraid. I caused him to remember pain. Because of my selfish need to make him see that I haven't abandoned him.

* * *

><p>...The day finishes and I head home. I couldn't get Makoto-kun off my mind all day. So, I stop off at a toy store and pick up a plush. I want to beg for forgiveness. I, did something to him that in his mind meant I was going to rape him.<p>

I get home and enter the apartment. The person I see, isn't the one I wanted to see at all.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"Comforting Makoto-chan! What the hell did you do to him? He's scared out of his mind, because of you! I know it was you!"

"Did he say that?"

His eyes narrow at me. So, Makoto-kun didn't tell him that. Ignoring him, I go to his room. I knock on the door lightly, I don't hear anyone. I knock again, again I don't hear anything. I open the door, and...see that he is lying down on his bed.

"Misaki-chan..."

At least he is, somewhat talking to me.

"Makoto-kun. I'm so sorry."

"Misaki-chan...I'm sorry I freaked out. But, you did it..."

I go over and sit on the bed.

"I shouldn't of done that. I didn't mean to make you scared. I even bought you a peace offering."

I hand him the bag, he takes a look inside. He pulls out the plushy and hugs it to his chest.

"Misaki-chan. Thank you for the gift, but...you still scared me. Shinobu-chan will be back in a minute. He's getting me something to eat. You don't want me. Misaki-chan, you want Usagi-chan. He's handsome, strong and everything else that I'm not. You'll be happy with Usagi-chan. I've got Shinobu-chan. It is better this way."

"No it isn't! I love you, Makoto-kun. I love Usagi-san and I love you. I'll make it work somehow. Just stay with me, Makoto-kun."

He looks away from me. A tear rolls down his face.

"I...I...Shinobu-chan...Misaki-chan...I'm so confused."

"Its ok. I don't want you to leave me. Makoto-kun, I want to ask you something."

He turns my way, with a confused look.

"What do you want to ask exactly?"

I half smile a little. I don't know how to put...ok, I think the bluntest way is the best way.

"Do you love Takatsuki-san?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Do you love me?"

"Misaki-chan I...you hurt me so much. You said you wouldn't date me. Am I that ugly?"

He thinks he is ugly? Why would he think that? He isn't ugly at all. His cute body is that of an Angels. And his face is that of an Angels.

"I don't think you're ugly. Makoto-kun..."

"Those words, they hurt me, so much."

He sobs to himself. I wish I didn't say those words. I never meant them. He wasn't supposed to hear those words at all. Makoto-kun...I just can't lose him. He's my little Angel.

"I can't lose you, Makoto-kun. I really can't. I've come to depend on you for...things I can't even begin to describe."

"Kiss me quickly then leave."

I nod, kiss his little lips then I leave the room, as Takatsuki-san comes past me. I glare a little. Even if he is a bastard, Makoto-kun said Takatsuki-san loves him. I go downstairs, too see Usagi-san sat there. I go over and cuddle up to him on the couch.

"Misaki, you're being affectionate today."

"I'm just upset because I upset Makoto-kun today. Usagi-san, how is he, really? I scared him. He showed me real fear in his eyes. I don't want him looking at me with fear again. Why, did his Otou-sama do such things?"

"Misaki...I can't answer that. There are sick people out there in the world. Makoto's Otou-sama was just one such person. I don't know why he did what he did, but he will pay for what he did one day. After you left, Makoto just went to his room. And stayed there all day."

So, he just spent a day in his room.

"Usagi-san...I scared him. I actually scared him."

"I know. Just, don't do what you did again. Whatever it was, must be something his Otou-sama did to him."

"Usagi-san. Kiss me, alright? Then I'm going to start dinner."

Usagi-san kisses me with such power. I love this feeling of someone looking after me. Usagi-sans lips feel good. I want this feeling on my lips always. No, I want Makoto-kun's lips also. Both of their lips are the best.

"Usagi-san...what I did, do you think he will forgive me?"

"Well, I don't know. You, reminded him of his past. Misaki, I will try and talk with him, if that's something you want?"

Usagi-san talking to Makoto-kun? For my sake?

"Usagi-san...I'm so sorry that I scared him. I didn't mean to scare him at all. I'm so stupid and I hate myself for doing it."

He wraps his arms around my body and holds me close.

"Misaki, Makoto couldn't stay angry at you. He has lots of affection for you. Give it time, he'll come around eventually."

I hope that's true. My little Angel is angry and scared of me. I don't want to cause him to feel like this ever again. And I can't lose him to Takatsuki-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

I don't understand this at all. I'm so scared. Misaki-chan. I don't know if he loves me or not. Misaki-chan, he is someone, who...I don't know.

But Shinobu-chan does love me. He said so, and he has shown me that he actually does love me like I loved him. I don't know my feelings for Shinobu-chan. Misaki-chan will be happier with Usagi-chan. I'm just in the way.

"There, eat this."

Shinobu-chan hands me...something that looks disgusting. I put on a weak smile. He isn't a good cook. And this is only toast. I've not eaten all day because, of what happened this morning.

My body felt so numb and before I knew it, I felt like I did back then. I felt like I was getting raped. I know I wasn't but I felt like I was physically getting raped.

"T-Thanks Shinobu-chan."

I take a bite, and resist the urge to gag. He looks at me with anticipation...I smile weakly again.

"I-Its good."

"Of course! Better than Takahashi-san, right?"

I again smile weakly. I don't know about that.

"I suppose. Say, what have you told your Otou-sama about where you are staying?"

"I said I was staying with a friend. But I didn't say or mention your name, promise."

He lies down on the bed, and I place my head on his chest. Should I just stay with my first love? Should I be with both of them? Or should I remain loyal to Misaki-chan? Which one of those should I be with?

"I'm happy you respect my wishes Shinobu-chan. You are so good to me, you know that? Being like this with me now. Shinobu-chan, will you stay with me, here? Until, whenever. Just, be with me here, ok?"

"Yes. I'll stay here with you. I can't leave you with these strangers."

"They aren't strangers, Shinobu-chan. They are my friends. They helped me when I was all alone."

I look to the door as I said those words. They helped me, and I feel horrible about this now. I'm childish because I wanted Misaki-chan to say to Usagi-chan that I am attractive. I would like to hear the words from Misaki-chan's mouth. I would love to hear the words, I love you and for him to mean it as much as I do.

I'm being unfair, because they are together. Maybe, being with Shinobu-chan will make everyone happy. Usagi-chan and Misaki-chan will be happy together.

"I suppose. But, I will look after you now."

"I-I guess you will."

I want to be with you, Misaki-chan. But, you don't want me at all. No one wants me, but Shinobu-chan. He wants me, he wants someone like me. Sometime later, Misaki-chan calls us down for dinner.

We go down, hand in hand. Getting downstairs, I see that Usagi-chan and Misaki-chan are all sat down together. I go and sit next to Misaki-chan, Shinobu-chan sits next to me. I see that a plate has been placed for Shinobu-chan also.

"You, made me dinner? Whats in it? Poison?"

"Hey brat. Watch it. Misaki didn't have to make you anything."

Usagi-chan tells him. Shinobu-chan sighs at Usagi-chan who just rolls his eyes at him.

"Shinobu-chan. Don't be rude. Please thank Misaki-chan for the food."

"B-But, what he did to you...Makoto-chan. He scared and upset you. He should apologize to you."

"I already have done, idiot."

They glare at one another, but thanks to Usagi-chan and I, we are all able to start eating. As we are eating, my hand goes to my lap while my other hand, I use that to feed myself.

The hand on my lap is being touched...by Misaki-chan. He looks at me, with apologetic eyes. Don't give me that look damn it! You can't just do that Misaki-chan!

You made me feel so crap, and worthless. Like I've been strung along by lots of different promises.

I look away, but his fingers intertwine with my own. I don't stop it, yet I can't look at it. I'm so upset with him right now.

He can't just make things like this happen and think I will forgive him. Even if he said that when he didn't think I was around, he still shouldn't of said it.

He knows what I have been through and to say that he doesn't want me in the slightest when I've shown him everything.

I've shown him my body and my heart. Yet, he treats it like it is worthless. I've shared with him what Otou-sama did to me, and I just want to be with Misaki-chan, yet he said I'm a Otouto to him.

He doesn't want to date me. He says that to Usagi-chan yet he says he wants me. What the hell am I suppose to believe? Do I believe that I am supposed to believe that he wants me and doesn't want me? What do I do?

"You know...I'm going to visit my Nii-chan in a few days."

Misaki-chan says to no one. So, he's going to leave to see his Nii-chan in a few days?

"Is that so? Say hello to Takahiro for me."

"I will do Usagi-san! Makoto-kun, will you cook for everyone?"

"C-Cook for everyone? Ok Misaki-chan, I can do that."

He gives my hand a squeeze. No, I don't want to be drawn in again. I can't be drawn in by his boyish looks, and his sweet smile and his sexy body...I'm drooling. I don't want to be drooling at him! I wipe the drool away secretly.

"Thanks Makoto-kun. You know Usagi-san can't cook well, at all."

"I-I know Misaki-chan."

Usagi-chan can't really cook. I've been learning how to cook from Misaki-chan. I wanted to be a good little husband...no, I don't even know if he wants to be my husband. Silly me. Usagi-chan, is going to marry Misaki-chan. I'm going to be left all alone.

"Thanks again, Makoto-kun."

"I-It isn't a problem."

He strokes my hand under the table. I look away with pink dusting my cheeks. We all continue eating food. I don't want to give into Misaki-chan. He's too cute right now.

After dinner, everyone does their own thing. Shinobu-chan and I cuddle up on the couch watching television.

He's an unwelcome guest to them, but right now, I need him here. I'm not ready for him not to be here for me. Its silly and immature yet I can't do without him because of what happened between Misaki-chan and I.

As for Usagi-chan and Misaki-chan, they are on another couch, talking about Misaki-chan's Nii-chan. I can't get into the conversation but I did hear about Misaki-chan is going to be an uncle. He's going to be one.

That must mean his Nii-chan's wife is pregnant right now, right? Either that, or his Nii-chan has a boyfriend that is pregnant, hehe. No, I'm pretty sure Misaki-chan said that his Nii-chan is married to a girl.

"Makoto-chan. What are you thinking?"

"Just you, Shinobu-chan."

I lie. My thoughts are on my brownie bear. His luscious lips. His brown locks. His big doe green eyes. So innocent, yet he's also naughty. No, he's still in my bad books.

"Makoto-chan, don't be so cute. Oh, I need to tell you something."

I look in his direction, he has a little sad eyes going on.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just, tomorrow. Otou-sama wants me to go home for a few days, to do some stupid school things. I'd rather be here with you, but I can't tell him that, can I?"

"Of course you can't. No one must know that I'm here. They seriously can't."

"I know, I know. Calm down."

I nod, he kisses the top of my head. I don't know what I am supposed to be doing now. Should I just let him kiss me? I don't know, I honestly don't know.

"So, you are leaving for a few days? I'll miss you, but I know you'll come back to me."

He lets out a little giggle. I turn to Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan, who are sharing a kiss. I look away and just rest my head on Shinobu-chan's chest.

His chest is good. I like it, but I like Misaki-chan's also. I just love resting my head on his chest. And the way he held me, it made everything better.

"Of course I will. Stupid Otou-sama making me do things. Maybe I should run away like you also. I'll live here with you."

Hearing that, Usagi-chan and Misaki-chan make annoyed expressions. Yes, the only reason they are allowing him here is because he is my...I don't know.

Friend, best friend maybe. Lover? Is he my lover when my heart isn't in it? My heart is Misaki-chan's, yet I don't know anymore.

"You can't run away. If Otou-sama didn't...rape me. I wouldn't of run away. It is horrible. Leaving everything behind. I left lots of my plushy toys behind."

"Hmmmmm...I'm sorry about that. I know you love those things to death."

"I-I do yes. They depend on me for love. It might sound stupid, but I just love the fact that something depends on me for love."

Misaki-chan clears his throat, but then shakes his head. Hm? What was he going to say? I don't know what he was going to say, but he looked like he was going to say.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone heads to bed. But, as I was about to head upstairs, Usagi-chan pulls me to the side.<p>

"Hmmmm...I want to say, Misaki is upset."

"Huh? What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"I'm just saying, what Misaki did this morning to upset you, he feels horrible about it."

I look away. I know he feels horrible about it. But he still scared me so much.

"Usagi-chan...I'm scared. I'm scared one day, Otou-sama will find me, and I will have to leave. And then, you two would be in trouble for keeping me here. The police will see it as kidnapping, no matter what I say. Otou-sama is a powerful man with lots of connections. If he's serious, he could get you and Misaki-chan arrested if he finds me."

"Yes, that's a concern I've been having also. But, it doesn't matter Makoto. At first, I will admit that I thought it was a bad idea that you stay here. But now, as I've gotten to know you, I can tell you are a great boy with a bright future and you suffered. Now, think about forgiving Misaki? Its tearing him apart, thinking you hate him."

"No, I don't hate him! I'm just...frightened of leaving. I can't stay forever, can I? Once I'm old enough, I will have to leave."

Usagi-chan, he hugs me into his broad chest. I feel my face heating up all of a sudden! Usagi-chan! His chest is bigger than Misaki-chan's and it is...something I like. I rest my head on his chest...Usagi-chan's chest.

"No, don't be stupid. You don't have to leave at all. You can stay, for as long as you want. Years upon years. It doesn't matter if you stay here with us."

"I can stay Usagi-chan? I can really stay Usagi-chan?"

"Yes. Misaki, and I want you here. Even with your boyfriend."

My boyfriend, he means...yes he means Shinobu-chan. He's waiting for me upstairs.

"He's not going to be here for a few days. Misaki-chan, I will say sorry for giving him the cold shoulder. I didn't mean to make him upset, I just wanted to get things in my head sorted."

"I know, my boy. Why don't you go and say sorry now? I need to get something's down here. I'll be about 5 minutes."

"O-Ok. I will go and say sorry."

He nods, releases me from the hug and I go upstairs, towards Usagi-chan's room. I get there and go inside.

"Oh Usagi...Makoto-kun! W-What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course."

"I've come to say, sorry for making you sad."

"Makoto-kun...you don't have to apologize for anything. Come here, you're shaking."

I nod and go over. He brings me into a hug and pats the top of my head, lovingly.

"I'm so sorry Makoto-kun. Please forgive me for being so foolish."

"Misaki-chan...I'm so confused. I, don't know what to think."

"It is my fault. Will you, be my little Angel again? I couldn't take it if you aren't my little Angel."

"...Ok, I will be your little Angel again. I'm, still upset though. And it will take sometime for me to forgive you properly. Shinobu-chan is waiting for me, Misaki-chan. I best be going."

I break the hug, stand up and go towards the exit. But then I go back and crush my lips onto his. He kisses me deeply, but we can't stay like this. I break the kiss and go towards the exit.

"I love you, my little Angel."

"I-I-I...Misaki-chan. I...love you, brownie bear."

I look back at him, he seems to be crying happy tears. I leave the room and head towards my own. I don't know what to think anymore. Misaki-chan, Shinobu-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter is an UsagixMakoto chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Without Misaki**

**Akihiko P.O.V**

Well, today is the day. I'm going to be left alone with Bakato. Misaki, is going to see my former flame, his Nii-chan. And that idiot friend of Makoto's is gone for now. I don't see what Makoto sees in him. He's a little annoying. No, not little. A lot annoying. Misaki hates him because he is stealing Makoto away. Or that's my impression anyway.

"Misaki-chan! Come back soon!"

"Hehe, will you miss me Makoto-kun?"

The kid, Makoto pouts and nods. Hmph, I'm sure he is completely in love with Misaki. It is obvious to anyone who sees it. Yet, he denies anything about it. He really is a weird kid.

"O-Of course I will. Misaki-chan, I will be thinking of you."

"And I'll be thinking of you, and Usagi-san. Come on, give me one more hug before I go."

So, they do that. I'm a little happy they worked out, whatever was wrong with them. I don't have a full understanding of it, and neither of them want to share with me just what happened exactly. I have a vague guess, but that's it, a guess.

"Well, I best be going Misaki-chan! Enjoy your trip!"

"I will! I'll call tonight!"

Makoto then runs off upstairs. God knows what that boy is doing. Perhaps, he wanted to leave Misaki and I alone. I go over to Misaki and bring him into a kiss. Aha, this boys lips are great as always. So tasty. I smack his ass, he moans a little.

"Usagi-san. Take care of yourself, and Makoto-kun also. He'll cook for you. Don't worry, I've taught him how to cook. And I've made sure there is enough food until I get back."

"Hmph, good. That's great Misaki. Always thinking ahead. Not to worry, I think we can survive a couple of nights without you."

"I'm not worried about that. I don't know if I can survive a couple of nights without you both. I love you both so much. Take care of one another. I know you haven't really been alone before, but you both get along great, right?"

We get along? I guess we do, when he doesn't call me an ape. I loathe it when he calls me an ape. It annoys me so very much. It gets on my nerves. And he knows it gets on my nerves.

"Yeah. It is only going to be the weekend Misaki. We will survive. And who knows? We might actually have a great time."

"Yes, I hope so. Just, don't do anything weird with him. Like, trying to set me and him up again."

I smirk and look away. I'd think it would be totally sexy if those two got it on. Makoto. He's small and cute, and Misaki would be a dominator, I would love to see that side of him. It would be a total turn on to watch him do, Makoto's little ass.

"Sorry~ I just thought that you might want to be seme. You kept asking me one time ago."

"W-Well, that is...Makoto is...young. And he has been through so much. I wouldn't want to scare him ever again. I didn't mean to make him frightened of me."

"Stop it, Misaki. He's forgiven you, and you are on good terms. Now, get that butt out of here, before I lose control."

I scan his body, it is a good body. So cute and sexy.

"I-I better go now. Might miss the train."

"Want me to drive you there?"

"Ooh no. You go and work on your novel."

I nod, kiss him one last time before he picks up his stuff and leaves. Oh, I feel depressed now. I sigh to myself and go to my workspace. I haven't gotten anything to do, besides work on my novel, and I really can't be bothered with that.

I get to my room, and try to start writing. But, I just can't get into it. Misaki, I miss him already. He's only just gone, and I miss him. He's my...what's that noise? Music? Is that Makoto? He's playing that kind of loud.

I'll have to go and tell him to be quiet. Even if I can't concentrate, I need to at least try. I head downstairs to the source of the music...what the hell is he doing?

"Only my Railgun can shoot it!"

Only my Railgun? Isn't that, some anime? He's dressed in...something that looks like a school uniform, sailor suit, boys version. He's styled his hair differently. Looks a little sexy, actually. He's dancing and shaking his little butt around. Hmph, that is sexy. Misaki and Makoto doing that together, sexy dream, hope it becomes a reality.

"Makoto, what are you doing?"

"AHHHHHH!"

Haha, he jumps and turns to look at me with teary eyes. That's actually adorable. Only Misaki has ever made me think something like this. Maybe, Makoto would be up for doing things with Misaki after all. He and Misaki are cute together.

"U-Usagi-chan. Have I been...too loud?"

"A little. But, what's with the clothes?"

He blushes and looks away shyly.

"W-Well, have y-you ever heard of Len Kagamine? From Vocaloid's?"

"I think I have yeah. He's nothing compared to you. You should wear that all the time. I bet Misaki would go crazy for it."

His blush goes deeper. Haha, he is in love with Misaki. Looking at his face, he looks ready to jump Misaki, if he was here that is.

"Y-You think? Misaki-chan, do you think he would like me like this?"

"Of course he would. I know that I like this like this. So adorable."

Wait, did I just say that? I thought he was adorable? I actually said that to him? He blushed when I said that to him. He's cute.

"A-Adorable? Me? Usagi-chan, I believe you are trying to make me blush."

"Don't be an idiot, Bakato."

"Don't call me that ape! But, do you want me to keep it down?"

"Aha, it doesn't matter. I can't think of anything to write anyway."

He tilts his head to the side cutely. No, why am I thinking about him being cute now? I want him and Misaki to do things. Heh, he looks so cute right now.

"You can't think of anything? Is it for your BL novel?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm just stuck..."

"W-Well, I can think of a few things. But, I'm not a famous writer so..."

He can think of a few things? Well, even if he is 15 years old, he can still give me an idea that I can expand upon.

"Alright. Let me hear it."

"W-Well, since you added my name into the BL novel, which I still don't care for, I was thinking about maybe you could create a rift between the three main characters. Then, one maybe runs away because he's sad, and the other leaves because the first one ran away. But the third one wants them both back so he could find his lovers, and they can talk about certain things, then they could make up!"

Hmmmmm...his idea is actually...

"You know...that's not a bad idea. Yeah, I can see it now. Right! You've given me a plot, I will expand and make it a true piece of work!"

"I really helped? Then, maybe you could dedicate the book to me!"

I go over and poke him in the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Keep dreaming. But, with this idea...it is something I can work with. Alright, I'm going to work on this. If you are playing music, keep it down, ok?"

"Y-Yes. Sorry Usagi-chan. I will keep it down. Good luck with your BL novel!"

I smile and go upstairs. Who thought the kid actually had a useful idea like that? I'm sure I would've come up with something, but he helped me. Kids not all bad after all.

* * *

><p>...Lunch time. It is lunch time. Working on this BL novel has been going smoothly. I've done quite a lot of work, now I'm getting hungry.<p>

Knock Knock!

A knock at the door. Food? I hope so, I'm starving.

[Usagi-chan. Sorry to disturb you, but lunch is ready.]

"Right, I'm coming."

I stop what I'm doing and exit my room. I go downstairs and into the dining area...what the hell? All this food. This meal, is a traditional japanese bento meal. No, it is several. Hinomaru, Makunouchi and Shidashi bento's. All set out on the table and even calming music on in the background...he did all this, for me?

"Makoto..."

"Y-Yes?"

"All this food..."

"Is it too much Usagi-chan? I thought that I would go all out today with the meals. I hope you like it!"

I shake my head. This is...perfect. It all looks delicious.

"No, it isn't too much. This looks amazing."

"Great! Please sit down and dig in."

I go to a seat and sit down.

"Usagi-chan. Would you like some green tea? Or maybe some sake?"

"Sake, please."

He nods, goes over and pours some in a cup. He comes back over and hands it to me and brings the bottle with him, and places it infront of me. Wow, I'm impressed. Even chop sticks. I pick up the chop sticks and try the Hinomaru bento first...its good. It tastes, something like Misaki made. So nostalgic, yet it has a slightly different taste. It brings out the flavours.

"S-So?"

He looks at with anticipation.

"Hmmmmm, this is something."

"Something...good?"

He asks with a cute pout.

"Extremely good."

He gains a huge smile and starts eating himself. He's prepared three for each of us. Wait, what's in that cup he's using? Misaki would be angry if he got drunk on my watch.

"Makoto, in that cup..."

"Green tea. Not to worry, I'm not going to get drunk."

"Good. Misaki would kill me if you got drunk."

He giggles a little. That giggle was cute.

"Hehe, most likely. Please eat up. Because I've made some desserts also."

Desserts? When I asked, he said he would reveal after the meal. With this much food, I doubt we will be eating again today. This will keep us well fed. He tried his best for me. How sweet of him.

After eating all the meals, which where something I could get used too, he goes into the kitchen...and brings back...lots of different desserts.

"Well Usagi-chan. I hope you have some room. Because, I have some desserts here. We have, Taiyaki, Yokan, Sakuramochi, Dango, and Daifuku. What we don't eat now, could maybe be a snack tonight, or even tomorrow."

"I will have some...but the food you made for lunch, was very filling. It must've taken long to make, right?"

"Even so, I wanted to be useful to you Usagi-chan. I really hope you like the food."

I smile a little. His little face gains a blush. Damn, he knows how to be cute when he wants to be. Misaki and him share that. They are both so cute together. So, why am I looking at him longer than I should be? Strange. Must be imaging him and Misaki being together.

"It is something I enjoyed very much."

"Usagi-chan! I can make more on Saturday, and Sunday if you like?"

"As long as you don't waste your day doing it."

"I want to Usagi-chan. Misaki-chan put me on household duties. Speaking of, any dirty laundry, please leave outside your room. I will be doing a load soon."

I nod as he gains a small smile. With him here, it is like Misaki is here. But there are certain differences between the two. Misaki is more defiant while Makoto is just too shy. He hands me some of the food, which I thank him for. I start eating what I can. I'm already pretty full from the lunch. It was lots of delicious foods.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"No, its nothing. It is...do you, ever...no, what do you think about me, truthfully?"

Whys he asking this all of a sudden? What I think about him. He's a kid...

"Why?"

"I just want to know. Incase, you don't want me here. While Misaki-chan isn't here. You can tell me honestly what you think about me. I promise not to tell him. I just, feel like maybe you don't like me."

"I like you. Don't worry about that. I would tell you if I didn't like you. What's brought this on, all of sudden?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing. I just wanted to know about how you honestly feel about me."

I stay silent. I don't know how to reply to something like that. What do I feel for the kid? I, don't know what I feel towards him. He's a 15 year old runaway that suffered sexual abuse. Whatever I say to him, I would have to be careful as to not set him off.

"Usagi-chan..."

"I, like you. You're a great boy. Both Misaki and I like you a lot. So, what about me? Do you like me?"

"Well of course I do. You are Usagi-chan after all. You, like Misaki-chan are both great. I, Misaki-chan and you are...some people I care about very much."

"And, we care about you. But damn, I can't eat another bite."

He smiles at me, and comes over. He takes the plate and places it in the fridge.

"They will keep until Monday actually. Thank you for eating with me Usagi-chan. The music wasn't too loud, was it?"

"No. It wasn't too loud. If you'll excuse me."

"Ok! Don't forget about your laundry!"

I make a grunt before going upstairs. Going into my room, I gather the clothes that are dirty and leave them outside the room for Makoto to get. He is being a good little helper. Doing things I can't. Like cooking, washing and tidying. Maybe I should get the little guy something in appreciation.

He doesn't have to do it, yet he is taking it upon himself to do it for us. I can see why Misaki likes him. Even I am starting to like the boy. He is handy to have around at least.

* * *

><p>...At the end of the day, I climb into bed. I got a lot done today. Thanks to that suggestion of Makoto's, I might be able to finish this book in time. Not that I'm bothered about finishing on time. We do get along quite well. He even a small dinner, which we ate together. I swear if he had brown hair and was a little taller, he could be Misaki. Or, a shyer version of Misaki.<p>

Knock Knock!

[Usagi-chan. Can I, come in please?]

Think of the brat and he appears.

"Sure."

The door opens, to reveal the brat dressed in nothing but his underwear...and a shirt of Misaki's. I know that's Misaki's as that is too big on Makoto and I've seen Misaki wear something like that before. He's also hugging that Neko doll I gave him, and that Phoenix doll Misaki gave him. He's called it Phenex-chan. A demon from hell, he apparently said it reminded him of something from some kind of anime.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Ummmmm...I think I left Inu-chan in here. Can I have a look around? I can't sleep without him."

"Ok, have a look."

He nods and starts looking around the room. As he is looking, he gets on his hands and knees and looks under the bed, giving me a perfect shot of his ass. It is quite small, and it looks tight.

Hmph, Misaki would love that ass. I know, I would like to have ago of it also. Wait, what am I thinking? Makoto is, someone who I think of as a little Otouto. He is pretty though, as pretty as Misaki is. Those two, uke's. Misaki, well he's both. He's small enough to be an uke, yet he is tall enough to be a seme. The word is, seke I believe.

Makoto on the other hand, is too small to be a seme. So, he will always be an uke. He certainly has got the butt for it.

"Usagi-chan, I've found it. I will take my leave now."

"Stay."

...Did I just say, stay? Why would I want him to stay? He blushes and looks at me with doe eyes. So innocent. That's the look Misaki gave me when we first did things.

"Usagi-chan? You want me to stay?"

"Yes. I, miss Misaki. Don't you miss Misaki?"

"Very much so. I like sleeping next to someone who doesn't want to hurt me. Misaki-chan provided warmth and protection."

Provided warmth and protection. Misaki, offered him warmth and protection huh.

"Come, sleep next to me. While I'm not Misaki, I will provide some kind of warmth and protection."

I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Usagi-chan...I want to sleep next to you."

I pat the bed, he gets in besides with a huge blush on his face. He's even more shyer than Misaki. I couldn't do things like what I did with Misaki. Poor kid might freak out.

"Makoto, I want to ask you something."

"Y-Yes, Usagi-chan?"

"Misaki, do you love him?"

His green eyes shoot open. He looks away with a small blush.

"...I can't answer that."

"Oh, whys that?"

His eyes turn teary. He looks at me briefly before turning away with the teary eyes.

"Because, if I do. You will hate me."

I pat his head in a comforting manner.

"If you love Misaki, I wouldn't hate you."

"I...love him. Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry. I wont take him away from you, promise. I don't believe I could anyway. I'm, so sorry Usagi-chan. I shouldn't of...fell in love with him. It is my fault...that's why, I am with Shinobu-chan. My feelings for him are...complicated."

He loves Misaki does he? I thought as much.

"I see. So, you love Misaki? I wouldn't expect anything else. Misaki is a great guy, isn't he?"

"Y-Yes. He is, the best. Even if he can be a little naughty sometimes."

A little naughty. He's more than, a little naughty. He's downright dirty sometimes. He says no, but he wants it.

"Usagi-chan. Why don't you hate me?"

"What do you mean? I don't have a reason to hate you."

He grips onto my arm tightly.

"You do. I, love Misaki-chan. Its wrong, he's someone you love yet I love him also. You clearly saw him first, yet I still went ahead and fell for the boy."

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

He nods with a blush. It is true for anyone. Whether it is forbidden love, normal or otherwise crazy, you can't help who you love. That's why, I couldn't help but fall for Takahiro. I know it was wrong, and he wanted a straight relationship. But, then I fell for Misaki...and, this boy is starting to get on my mind a lot lately also.

"Can we get a puppy?"

I give him a strange look. He wants a puppy all of a sudden?

"A puppy? Why a puppy?"

"So we can have something to love."

Besides one another. Misaki, and I love one another very well. And, if Misaki would just ask Makoto to join in. Makoto would do anything for Misaki. But, it might be a little early for that kind of thing. He's, still fragile.

"Something to love. You want something to love?"

"I do. We could rescue a puppy and keep him or her to ourselves and look after them. I just want something that depends on me for love and attention."

I sigh a little as he gives me the cute innocent eyes. Damn it, Misaki has that same look. It is something I can't give into. He's too cute like that. Makoto, stop it already.

"...We will ask Misaki."

"So, if Misaki-chan says yes, then we can get a puppy?"

"...Yes. If Misaki says yes, then we can get a dog."

He lets out a cute giggle and hugs me around my neck. Damn, his body is as small as hell. I can see why Misaki likes hugging this small body. He told me that his body is like an Angels, and it is certainly cute. Just so cute...no, I should stop that thought pattern.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey now. It is up to Misaki if we get a dog."

"Yes, but Misaki-chan wouldn't refuse this face, right?"

I look at his face, he has an adorable pout on. No, he can't do something like that to me. It is too cute.

"N-No, he wouldn't be able to resist that."

Damn, he's gotten me stuttering now. He's a little baka.

"Its time to sleep now."

"Ok! Good night, Usagi-chan!"

"Yes, good night, Makoto."

He lets go of my neck and lies down next to me. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to come to me.

* * *

><p>...When I next opened my eyes, I realize that it is morning. A pressure is on my chest. I look to the source, I see that Makoto has taken it upon himself to use my chest as a pillow. And, damn, he's drooling on me. I'll just stay like this, while having a smoke.<p>

I light one up and start smoking. While smoking, I hear the small breaths and I feel them hitting my chest. Its like being with Misaki. Yet, he doesn't drool on me. I could do without the drool.

"...Ummmmm."

A cute little noise coming from the boy on my chest. I pet his head a little.

"...No...Otou...sama...please...don't..."

Otou-sama...poor boy. Dreaming about something like that. I shake him a little. His eyes shoot open and I see tears go down his face. I wipe the tears away with one hand.

"Usagi-chan...I had a bad dream. Misaki-chan would usually cuddle me..."

"You want a hug then?" His face turns bright red, and he nods with that same brightness. "Come here then."

He wraps his small arms around my neck. I wrap one arm around his small body. I don't know how to comfort people like this. It is just a little strange to me. I've comforted Misaki before, but he hasn't been raped before. I don't know how to comfort someone who has bad dreams about rape.

"Usagi-chan. Thank you for hugging me. O-Oh, I was sleeping on your chest. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on your chest."

"Don't give it a second thought. It felt like Misaki."

"Misaki-chan? I'm, like Misaki-chan?"

Hmmmm, he seemed sad being compared to Misaki. Misaki is a great boy.

"A little. You are a little different. More whiny."

"Oooooo! Don't be mean ape!"

My eye twitches. He called me an ape! He's not getting away with that. Without even realizing, I smack his little ass. He moans a little. Is his butt sensitive? He looks at me shocked...oops. I didn't mean to do that. He looks a little upset.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to smack your butt."

"N-No...don't think of...it, Usagi-chan. I was just surprised. A-Anyway, I'm going to get breakfast ready. Please...come down when you are ready."

He gets out of bed and leaves the room. Maybe, he might hate me now. I know he has issues with people touching him, and I did smack his tight ass...damn, I need to stop. Misaki is the one I love, yet I can't get Bakato out of my head along with Misaki. Both are so damn sexy that it should be illegal.

I decide to get out of bed and head downstairs once getting dressed. I see that he is cooking breakfast. He's dressed in that outfit he was dressed in yesterday. Hmmm, so he took my advice to wear it after all?

He, looks at me with a tiny bit of fear. I sigh to myself in frustration. I've messed this up, haven't I? Made Makoto afraid of me. I shouldn't of touched him, but he called me an ape! He knows how much that makes me pissed off.

I will have to make it stop now. I don't like this feeling of him fearing me. I go over, and wordlessly wrap my arms around his younger, smaller frame.

"U-Usagi-chan...is something...the matter?"

"Of course not. I'm, sorry for upstairs. I shouldn't of smacked your ass."

"N-No. It is fine, Usagi-chan. I was surprised."

I smirk a little. I know who he wants to touch his little ass.

"I bet you want Misaki to smack your ass, don't you?"

I look down at his face, it turns dark red.

"W-Well, Misaki-chan touching my butt...d-don't be silly Usagi-chan. Now, let go of me. I need to make breakfast."

"Sure. Make breakfast. Is it to impress Misaki? So I'd give him a good report."

His red face, goes even darker than it was before. To impress Misaki, he wants to get closer to Misaki. Hey, I don't even blame him for that. Getting close to Misaki. I would do the same if I was him.

"N-Not at all. I, just want to make you happy this weekend. I've never really thanked you for letting me stay here. And this is the way I can prove that I am very grateful."

I let go of him. He continues making breakfast as I speak to him, to reply to what he just said.

"No need to thank me. It was Misaki who brought you in. I merely let you stay here."

"Usagi-chan! Don't be so modest. You let me stay here, when you could've thrown me out."

I pet his head again. He smiles and tells me to sit down, which I comply to. Sometime later, he finishes breakfast and presents it to me. He seriously goes all out. Damn, he has to stop being so good, or I will have to kiss...huh? What am I thinking about? I can't kiss him. He's going to be Misaki's uke. I already have Misaki. I don't need another uke.

"Another good meal. Makoto, you'll make a good little husband."

"M-Me? A good husband? Stop Usagi-chan. Saying sweet things like this too me. Is this how Misaki-chan fell for you?"

"No. I just basically forced myself on him."

I reply honestly. He gains a little shocked face. Misaki is still defiant sometimes, but he is does like it, I know he does. Maybe that's what uke's are like. Defiant. Then, does that mean...if Misaki is Makoto's seme, then he isn't going to be defiant? A none defiant Misaki. Definitely worth seeing.

"Y-You forced Misaki-chan into something?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds bad. Misaki, wanted it. He just didn't know how to express such things. He wasn't like us. He was in denial about his sexuality."

"Really? Misaki-chan was in denial? I wouldn't of thought that."

Well, Misaki isn't like that now. He fully accepts it, I believe.

"Hmph. Misaki is fine with it now. In the beginning, he was resistant."

"Misaki-chan...its a good thing he isn't resistant now."

"True. He isn't resistant now. He accepts it now."

"I'm glad! That means he can...finally be ok with who he is."

I bet he wanted to say something like, he can finally be with me. I don't mind if he chases after Misaki. As long as Misaki stays with me. I don't really care if Makoto becomes his uke. I'm actually pushing for the idea.

* * *

><p>...Tonight. Misaki should be home soon. It is Monday night, and he said he would be home soon. Makoto and I have bonded quite well during the weekend. We did all sorts of things. He even helped me with my BL novel. I got it finished by Saturday night, I was that inspired by him.<p>

On Sunday, we went out together. Nowhere note worthy, but the fact that we held hands, made me wonder lots of things about the boy. At first I thought he was like Misaki, then he showed me different things about himself.

I believe we have bonded quite well. Misaki, and Makoto. I could see doing both of those boys. And, he's still wearing that sailor suit boys school uniform.

"Before Misaki-chan comes back, allow me to say thank you for Sunday. I had so much fun Usagi-chan!"

"Yeah, me too."

He comes over, and presses his lips to my cheek. He, cheek kissed me? Why did he do that? I look at his face, he has such a huge blush on. Before I could question it, the door opens. Misaki is back.

"Misaki-chan!"

Hehe, the boy rushes into Misaki's arms and hugs him tightly.

"Makoto-kun! I've missed you!"

"Misaki-chan! Can I sleep next to you tonight? I've just missed you so very much!"

"Yes, I don't mind."

He's a sucker for that kid, and for some reason, I'm becoming a sucker for the kid also.

"You look different Makoto-kun. Did you dress differently?"

"Y-Yes. I dressed like Len Kagamine from Vocaloid's. What do you think?"

"Good. You look really cute."

You shouldn't praise him Misaki. He will really want to jump your bones.

"Misaki."

"Usagi-san!"

He comes over and hugs me tightly. He gestures Makoto over also and we get into a threeway hug scenario. This is a little good.

"So, tell me. Did you both try and kill one another?"

"Nope! Misaki-chan, Usagi-chan and I became closer. We went out on Sunday, and I cooked and washed the clothes and everything else."

"Good. I knew I would be able to count on you. You will make a good little husband one day."

The kid blushes. Hehe, he wants to be Misaki's little husband. Misaki, then presses his lips to mine briefly.

"You know, he also helped me with my BL novel. Got it done in time for a change."

"R-Really? Wait, did you do anything to him?"

I roll my eyes as he narrows his own. As if I'm going to do something to him. He's the one who kissed my cheek of his own free will with that cuteness he seems to possess.

"Misaki-chan~ It is a little late~ Can we head to bed~?"

"Sure. Lets go to bed, Makoto-kun, Usagi-san."

So, we three head to bed. Damn, I can't deny it. Makoto, that little brat that came here a short time ago. I've, actually started liking him. Damn it, I didn't think I would've developed a soft spot for him. I blame Misaki for this. This is all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Until next time!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruhiko makes an entrance**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Now, right now. My little Angel is in my arms in my bed. Usagi-san, he has left for the week. That freak friend of my little Angels isn't going to be here. Apparently, his family need him for something. Good. He can stay away forever. All that matters right now, is my little Angel and I are on good terms again. He has forgiven me for frightening him. He's fine now with it.

"...Misaki-chan."

"Y-Yes, my little Angel?"

"Misaki-chan. I love you."

Hearing those words from my little Angel makes my heart go high into the sky.

"Makoto-kun, don't be sweet. We have the whole week together. I'm sorry, about making you feel upset. I promise that wasn't my intention my little Angel."

"I know it wasn't Misaki-chan. You don't have to keep apologizing to me. But, you can do something else to say you are sorry if you really want to."

He opens up his shirt and discards it to the side. I smirk a little and kiss his chest lightly. Lately, he's been a little more open with me. I still can't grab him and kiss him by force. He, however likes it when I kiss his chest.

"Auu~ Misaki-chan~ I love it when your warm lips touch my cold skin~"

"Makoto-kun. Can I, suck on your nipple?"

He looks into my green eyes with his own, and nods faintly.

"S-Suck it...lightly."

"R-Right. Tell me if it gets uncomfortable, alright?"

"I will. Just, make me feel...beautiful, alright?"

"I don't need to make you beautiful. You already are beautiful."

He gains a dark blush and guides my head to his heavenly chest. I lick the pink bud, he moans slightly. So cute. I swirl my tongue around his little nipple. He lets out moan after moan in happiness.

I'm so happy he is becoming more honest with his body and with me. He's been through hell, but I will make sure he can have heavens happiness now. Well, little Angels like him are from heaven, so he can have that.

"Misaki-chan~ D-Don't tease my nipple~"

I smirk a little. I move my hand slowly up his body, and pinch the pink bud.

"P-Please Misaki-chan~!"

Hehe, he's moaning and panting under me, yet I've barely touched him. Such a sensitive little body he has.

"Alright. You've had enough teasing."

I bite the nipple. He lets out a huge moan, as I see something spring up from his underwear. I can't touch it. He wouldn't want me to touch him there, yet. But, sucking on his pink little nipple is good also.

"Misaki-chan~ I-I wish o-one day I-I could s-suck your...m-member..."

"When you're ready. Don't ever force yourself for my benefit, ok? Never force yourself to do anything you aren't comfortable with, alright?"

He nods as I lick his nipple. I really like this nipple of his. So sensitive yet lovely to lick also.

"Mi-Misaki-chan. I-I need to ask you something."

I stop sucking on his nipple, and move up in the bed, so he can rest his head on my chest. I know he likes doing that. As predicted, he rests his head on my chest.

"What do you need to ask my little Angel?"

"I-I want a puppy."

A puppy? Usagi-san said something about him mentioning it.

"A puppy?"

"Y-Yes. Usagi-chan said that I should ask you. If, you said yes he said we could get a puppy."

"It is a big responsibility..."

He groans in sadness. I look at him, he pouts up at me with such a cute face that I'm afraid that I might actually squirm from the sight. Damn Makoto-kun! You can't use your angelic face to your advantage! I-I can't hold on against such a pretty face!

"Misaki-chan? Please? I will do anything you want me too."

Anything I want him too do...no, I can't think that yet. He's too shaken up about certain things.

"W-Well...let me think about it some more."

"Misaki-chan..."

Ooh no! He's giving me the teary eyes! Noooooo! I can't resist the teary eyes!

"...Fine! Damn you my little Angel! You know I can't resist your cute face!"

"Hehe! Now Misaki-chan...what can I do for you? Want me to...suck on your...nipple?"

"Are you ok with that?"

He blushes and nods a little. He's ok with sucking my nipple. I stroke the back of his head, as he positions his mouth near my left nipple. Even a nipple is ok. One day, he will be ready to suck on something else. But for now, my nipple will really be ok. I feel a shy lick, I moan a little.

"I-I'm going to...suck now."

"G-Go ahead then, Makoto-kun."

He nods, licks my nipple again. His small tongue running over my nipple is something good. He knows how to use that small tongue to his advantage. He, bites down on my nipple!

"Auu~!"

I moan loudly. His teeth biting my nipple. Damn it, my little Angel. His tongue swirls around my nipple so nicely. I want to do things to his small body. But, I will have to restrain myself. He's so cute and sexy. I love him so much. I just want to throw him on the bed, and take his little butt. For obvious reasons I can't, but I still want to do that one day!

"Makoto-kun. You're good with your tongue."

I feel him smile as he continues his work on his nipple. I run my fingers through his blonde locks. He is a cute boy. He has longish hair. It has even reached past his shoulders now. Maybe he should get a haircut? No. I like him with long hair. It makes him cuter than cute.

"Misaki-chan...I'm getting hungry."

He stops his work on my nipple and conveys this to me.

"We'll go and get some food, my little Angel. But, you have to stay in your underwear all day! And that's an order, Makoto-kun."

"R-Right!"

He gets out of the bed and drags me along with him. I hold his hand as we exit the room. A day in our underwear is going to be fun. I wrap my arms around his neck lovingly. We make it downstairs.

* * *

><p>"You plant your butt on a chair, while I make us some breakfast."<p>

"Muu~ I like your lap!"

"Hehe, I know. But you can't sit on my lap while I'm standing up. I'm sorry my little Angel, but I have to make some breakfast for your tummy. It is rumbling."

True to my word, his tummy is rumbling. He blushes in embarrassment and sits down on a chair. I go over to the kitchen and start cooking for him and myself.

"Misaki-chan~ May I sit on your lap when breakfast is ready~?"

"I would be offended if you didn't sit on my lap. I want that butt on my lap all day."

"A-Alright, Misaki-chan. I want my cute butt on your lap."

I love it when he said that his butt is cute. It is cute and adorable. After I had finished making breakfast, that butt I love is placed on my lap, with the rest of him obviously.

"Misaki-chan...naked all day? I mean, underwear all day?"

"Yeah...if you don't mind?"

"Exactly! I don't mind at all. Misaki-chan, naked tonight? And bath together? And kiss?"

"Alright. Bath, naked in bed, and a kiss now. Right, now kiss me."

He grips my hands and brings me into a passionate kiss. Aha, I've missed kissing these little lips. I just love them so much. I love him and his body, and his butt.

As we are kissing, he guides my hand to his back. I run his hand up and down his back. He looks at me with a pleading look as he shifts his position on my lap so his butt is no longer sat on it.

I run my hand lower and lower down his back until I reach his underwear. He groans uneasy and impatiently. So, I quickly satisfy my boy by going to his butt and giving it a little grope.

"Misaki-chan~"

"Makoto-kun. You want me to grope your butt, right?"

"Y-Yes. Grope my butt. Make me feel good. Grope it and slap it a little."

Slap it? He wants me to slap his butt? I give it a little slap, he moans happily.

"T-That's it Misaki-chan!"

"So sensitive, isn't it?"

"I-It is sensitive. Its all your fault Misaki-baka."

Misaki-baka huh. He called me a baka? Bakato.

"Don't call me Misaki-baka, Bakato."

"Misaki-chan! That's a no no word! It hurts me everyday that word."

"Don't be silly. Now, lets eat, yes?"

He pouts and nods. Before I could reach for my fork, he takes it from me and starts feeding me! Makoto-kun, wants to feed me, does he? Such a cute little husband, he is. That's silly. We haven't been dating long, and I'm thinking about him being my little husband Angel boy.

As we are eating, my little Angel makes a little noise to alert me to his presence.

"Hmmmmm, Misaki-chan. You know, Usagi-chan has been acting strange around me lately. Have I done something to upset him?"

"You haven't done anything."

Its true, ever since I came back from visiting Nii-chan, Usagi-san has been, acting differently around Makoto-kun. Whenever I asked him about it, he told me that it was nothing. But I don't believe that for an instant. Something went on, and I don't know why but he is...acting strange around Makoto-kun. And that's upsetting my little Angel.

"R-Really? Then, why does he avoid me? As far as I know, I haven't done anything to him. Misaki-chan, I promise I haven't done anything to him..."

He begins to sob to himself. Has this affected him more than I thought it did?

"Shhhh, its ok my little Angel. I know you haven't done anything. Its Usagi-san. He's acting weird again. He's a complex man. And most of the time, I haven't got a clue as to what's going on inside his cranium."

"B-But...I-I didn't mean to...Usagi-chan...Misaki-chan? Have I been bad?"

I try and take his fears away by kissing the top of his head. I dare not to kiss his lips without telling him. I don't want to make him feel more scared than he already is with me. Or, rather he was with me.

"No, you haven't. I'll talk with him when he gets back. I can promise that you didn't do anything. All that time I was away, I heard how you did everything. If anything, he should be thanking you for everything. You cooked, cleaned, washed clothes and did everything else. Usagi-san is just a baka for hurting you."

"N-No...Usagi-chan hates me and I don't know why!"

He bursts out crying! Damn you Usagi-san! He's going to get an earful. He's seriously pushing it.

"It is alright, my little Angel. Don't concern yourself with it. I will talk to Usagi-san about it. If I have to, I will be cross with him."

"No! Please, don't fight because of me. Maybe I did something and I don't even know it. Maybe, I've hurt him. He did, slap my butt and I was scared of him doing it...maybe he's angry about that."

He slapped Makoto-kun's butt? Why would he slap his butt? Its adorable, but why slap his butt? As punishment maybe? Or, he couldn't control himself?

"Why did he slap your butt?"

I question with a raised eyebrow. He avoids my gaze. I tilt his chin my way so our green eyes meet.

"W-Well, I had a bad dream, he hugged me because I asked him too. But, he then slapped my butt as I joked with him about him being an ape. I overreacted. I-I...Misaki-chan I...I-I didn't mean...to overreact. Misaki-chan..."

"No, it wouldn't be that. He knows how scared you get. Don't worry, I will find out for you, Makoto-kun. Until then, don't think about it. Just, think about me, and you and right now."

"Ok Misaki-chan. After breakfast, can I...maybe...watch..."

I already know what he wants, big otaku.

"Yes, we can watch anime."

"Yay! Watching anime with Misaki-chan! Lets eat!"

So, like that we continue eating the food. As we are, we talk a little. After the food, being so lazy, I carry him over to the couch and switch on the t.v, I place him on my lap. His butt isn't leaving my lap, unless he needs the bathroom.

"Misaki-chan...when can we get the puppy?"

"You really want a puppy, don't you? Why is that, Makoto-kun? Honestly?"

"W-Well, I just...want something that needs me. I need it to need me. No one depends on me for anything. But if the puppy depended on me, I wouldn't feel so useless right now."

"You aren't useless. I depend on you. Remember? I depend on you for love. Speaking of, what about Takatsuki-san?"

He freezes and looks away.

"I don't know Misaki-chan, I just don't know. I love you, yet...did I ever tell you about, him being my first love?"

His first love? I never knew that.

"N-No."

"Misaki-chan, I'm so sorry. He might be my first love, but I believe you are my true love."

His true love. I'm his true love? I feel so honoured. True love, Makoto-kun's so cute and sweet.

"Makoto-kun, you're sweet, and sexy. Love you."

"Love you too."

We share a kiss, then start watching anime. Sometime later, I hear the small breaths of Makoto-kun. He's fallen asleep. He seems...to be in pain. He makes small whimpers and cries out for help.

"...No...please...Otou...sama...don't..."

"Makoto-kun...wake up."

I shake him a little, he groans. My poor Angel boy. Still suffers from the abuse in his nightmares. I wish I could help him, but I can't do anything about his nightmares. Other than reassure him that everything is alright. I can't let anything bad happen to him, ever again.

He's too fragile. He, has a fragile heart and soul. Like glass, he's study but breakable. I shake the boy again, he looks at me with teary eyes. I wordlessly hug him and let him sob onto my shoulder.

"Misaki-chan, I'm so sorry I'm a coward."

"Hey now. Why say you're a coward? You aren't a coward at all. You are just a sweet innocent boy."

"I'm hardly innocent. If I was, I would be an Angel instead of a whore."

"Why are you calling yourself a whore? You aren't a whore. Please don't think of yourself like that. You're cute. Not whore like at all. Just a little Angel."

He shakes his head with a whimper.

"I am though. Sorry Misaki-chan but that dream was so real. I felt like I did back then. So scared and alone."

"You are not alone. I'm here now."

He grabs my face and brings me into a soul searing kiss! Wow, Makoto-kun is being forceful and cute. Our lips move in rhythm with one another's. These lips are always good. Moving with one another's lips. I can't keep the feeling of love from washing all over me. Yet, I sense desperation in this kiss he's giving me.

I love him, yet I'm afraid he's doing this to forget about his past. I want to help him forget, but I don't want him to force himself to do things he's not ready for. As I break the kiss, he just whimpers at the loss.

"Makoto-kun, I'm sorry about...your past. You can, always be safe with me, promise."

"D-Double promise?"

"Even triple promise!"

He giggles and kisses my nose. So cute, that's suppose to be me kissing his nose. Yes, I will kiss his nose again, naughty boy. As I kiss his nose, he lets out a little giggle.

"Now, did that help you forget?"

"A-A little. But, I'm still so scared Misaki-chan. I just keep thinking about him, and what he did to me. I was so scared back then. He, did things...Misaki-chan. Would you like it if I dressed us as a girl?"

D-Dressed as a girl!? H-Him dressing up as a girl? Does he mean to cross dress? He wants to cross dress?

"Y-You want to...didn't your...Otou-sama...make you do that? That would only bring back memories."

"W-Well...I-I thought y-you might l-like it. H-He al-always l-liked it a-and I-I just thought..."

I cut him off. He doesn't have to dress up for me. He can be who he is. A sweet innocent cute boy with a bright future infront of him.

"Makoto-kun. You can dress as you want for me. For it doesn't matter. Your body can be dressed in anything, and you'll be the cutest boy ever. Even, when naked...I love the sight of you being naked."

"I-I see. Then, Misaki-chan...I'm happy you love me."

"Silly boy. I'll always love you."

"T-Then...Misaki-chan...one day, you could...someday soon...make me...yours?"

Make him mine? What does he mean by...ooh! He means, he wants me to make him mine. He's...Makoto-kun.

"You already are mine. But one day, I will pleasure you. You know, I will make you my boy. No, if you are fine with it, I will make the day special. That day, we will do whatever you want. I will take you out to a fancy dinner, anywhere you want. Then, we could even go to a fancy hotel where we could...make love."

"M-Make love in a fancy hotel...Misaki-chan. That's like...my fantasy. I am a little dreamer. I think about things like that. Misaki-chan, if you did that for me, I would let you do anything you want with my body."

Do anything I want with his body...I want to do lots of things with that small body of his.

"A-Anything I want..."

"Yes. You can take my body, and do what you like with it. I, don't know what to do, during...love making. I've always just lied there and blocked it out."

"I see. Not to worry, I've never been a seme, but I will make you feel good, I can make a promise of that. I will kiss it, suck a certain thing and hug it to death. Well not literally of course. Anyway, I digress, Makoto-kun. Just take your time. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-Yes, I know you will be here for me. I love you, and I always will, Misaki-chan. But the problem is...Shinobu-chan. I, just can't say...I have Misaki-chan. Because, even Misaki-chan has Usagi-chan. I don't want to break you apart. I've never wanted to do anything like that."

As I was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. Who's going to be knocking now? Makoto-kun and I look to one another. We are dressed in our underwear! We can't be seen like this!

* * *

><p>"Who is it!?"<p>

I cry out! Makoto-kun scurries upstairs. He comes back a few seconds later with clothes which he throws at me! We need to get dressed quickly!

[Usami Haruhiko.]

Ehehe, isn't he the guy that...yeah, that's Usagi-sans half brother, older brother at that. Good thing Usagi-san isn't here. I've heard that they don't get along that well. In fact, Haruhiko-san takes Usagi-sans things. Makoto-kun looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Whats wrong?"

"Go away Haruhiko-san!"

He then covers his mouth. Does he know Haruhiko-san? Makoto-kun comes over to me.

"Don't tell him I'm here. I'm going to hide, ok?"

Huh? Before I could say anything, Makoto-kun leaves upstairs. Alright, what's going on with him? I never understand Makoto-kun when he's around other people. He's always so open and honestly with me yet...he's always so jumpy with other people. Shaking my head, I go towards the door and open it.

"Haruhiko-san. That's your name, right?"

"Right. Where is he? Tell me where Nakashima Makoto is, right now."

Eh? How does he know Makoto-kun!? This man has flowers...for Makoto-kun?

"Sorry, who?"

"Don't play games. He's here, I just heard him."

Ooh damn it. How do these people keep finding him? Makoto-kun...what am I supposed to do? This guy is Usagi-sans elder brother.

"No, that was me. Pretty good imitator of people I am!"

"Funny. Playing games with me like this. Akihiko isn't here and Makoto-kun is. Hahaha, leaving the boy all alone."

"He isn't all alone. I'm here...oops."

I slap myself in the head. I've basically just told him Makoto-kun is here. I hear marching down the stairs...Makoto-kun comes down with an angry expression! W-What? He's never shown such a sight before.

"Haruhiko-san, go away!"

"My precious, here. Your favourite flowers."

He hands Makoto-kun the flowers who mercilessly puts them on the couch.

"Hehe, who would've thought you'd end up here."

"Whats wrong with here exactly? I like here."

"Really? Unfortunate, my little brother lives here. Well half little brother."

Ok, once again. I haven't got a clue as to what is happening! Why am I always left out of the loop!?

"Misaki-chan is your half brother!?"

I face fault! Come on Makoto-kun! The last name is the same as Usagi-san!

"Not him my petal."

Did he just call Makoto-kun his petal? That's fucking creepy.

"Who...oh, ok. Duh! Usagi-chan is your half brother!? Ugh, Haruhiko-san. Leave me alone! Or I will kick your butt out of here. And you know I can kick your butt you huge M!"

Huge M? Is, he a masochist? How would Makoto-kun know that?

"Huge M? So you remember huh. Now, come with me."

"That's it. Hyaa!"

Makoto-kun got into a defensive position. What's he going to do? Is he expecting him to attack? Haruhiko-san smirks a little. What's he smirking at?

Then, Makoto-kun kicks Haruhiko-san in his balls! Damn that's got to hurt! Haruhiko-san drops to his knees in pain, yet he has a satisfied look on his face. Is he, getting off on it? Sicko. Perverted masochist.

My little Angel then spins around on his heels, only to deliver a kick to Haruhiko-sans face! Knocking him to the floor, Makoto-kun goes over to him, rips his tie off and forces Haruhiko-sans hands behind him. He ties the tie around his hands, then makes him stand up!

"Makoto-kun! That's good!"

That's sick. He's getting beaten up by Makoto-kun yet he's enjoying it? Makoto-kun leads Haruhiko-san to the door, then jumps back only to deliver a kick to Haruhiko-sans back! It sends him flying out of the door!

"Tell anyone where I am and I will beat you harder next time! Now leave me alone!"

Makoto-kun slams the door and dusts his hands together. Wow, I'm never pissing Makoto-kun off. That was, he took down a guy twice his height and has to be twice his age! Ooooh...my little Angel can kick ass!

"My little Angel...you kicked butt."

"Little boys have to be tough too, you know?"

"Makoto-kun...how is it you know Haruhiko-san exactly?"

He comes over and rests his head on my chest. He hugs me tightly, I hug him back. He's shaking a little. Even though he kicked ass, he's still shaking. He doesn't like hurting people, does he?

"Misaki-chan. Please don't be angry at me for never telling you, but that man is erm my ummmmm...Misaki-chan I-I...he is...my...fiancee."

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? WHAT DID HE SAY!?

"F-F-FIANCEE!?"

"Y-Yes, fiancee. Well, former fiancee. Marriage contract. Otou-sama was just going to sell me off, for a big fat check. He gets money for when I'm sold off. Its more like slavery than anything. But, I've said no, and I've kicked his butt numerous times. Yet, he wont leave me alone. God knows how he tracked us down here. W-Wait, if he did then Otou-sama..."

"No. Its alright my little Angel. I wont let him or anyone take you. You are safe with me. Although, you know how to fight? That's something awesome. Makoto-kun, that little kick ass move...well, that was something worth seeing. I've never seen a boy your height take out a man his height."

"Misaki-chan...I've had to learn to be tough. On the streets, people tried to take advantage, but I fought back. That day, when we met...I want to be honest about something."

He wants to be honest about something? That's what he said.

"Makoto-kun. What is it you wanted to be honest about?"

"I thought you was going to rape me that day. I thought you was going to take me to your place then rape me. I was prepared to kick your butt, t-then I was going to steal from you...but, then I saw how kind yours, and Usagi-chan's hearts really are. I-I didn't want you to hate me because of it but I had to tell you."

"I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you. I wouldn't expect anything different from someone in your situation. But, my heart saved me a beating huh? I know I can't take you on."

He taps my chest a little.

"You better not forget it! I'll always be able to kick your butt. But, you have to look after my butt, ok?"

Look after his butt...so lewd. Does he know how suggestive he really is? He's so cute when he's like that.

"Alright, I will look after this butt of yours."

"Hmmmmm, he ruined our underwear day."

"True, but he wont ruin the rest of our day."

"Anime! Carry me to the couch!"

He ordered me to carry him. Even though we are pretty much next to the couch, I pick him up, bridal style and we go towards the couch. Getting to the couch, we collapse on said couch. He puts on the anime and cuddles up to me.

* * *

><p>...The day passes, and we end up in the bath together. The thing with Haruhiko-san still plays on my mind. Makoto-kun, being forced into an engagement with Usagi-sans older brother. Small world. I wonder if Usagi-san knew about this. Or, did he not know about this?<p>

"Mmmmm, Misaki-chan~ Wash my back for me~"

"Alright alright. I'll wash your back."

So needy. I take the sponge and start washing his little back. He lets out beautiful moans. Usagi-san isn't going to be back for awhile yet. He is just so cute right now. But I still need to know why Usagi-san has been all avoiding Makoto-kun. I don't know why either.

"Misaki-chan...when we go to bed...you promised...naked, right?"

"I certainly did. You still want that?"

"I-I do. I like looking at Misaki-chan's naked body. I just...love it, Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan's body is owned by Usagi-chan, but...I would like to think that maybe I...own apart of Misaki-chan also..."

"You do. You, have shared custody of my body, and my heart."

He giggles and rests his back against my chest.

"Misaki-chan...so sweet. One day, I hope we can do this openly, even around Usagi-chan. I know it isn't possible right now but...one day, I would love to give you a good morning kiss, then send you on your way to university and when you get home, I would greet you at the door with a smile and a kiss, then have the food ready..."

That sounds like a beautiful dream. He's got a nice dream. Hopefully, we can have that dream. One day, me, Usagi-san and Makoto-kun having something like that. That's my dream. If, just if Makoto-kun falls for Usagi-san also, then that would be a dream come true for me.

Think about it. He, and I would love Usagi-san, and he would love us in return. I would love Makoto-kun who would love me, then I would love him, and we three would be happy here, together. Alright, I'm going to ask Makoto-kun what he feels for Usagi-san when we get to bed.

"Makoto-kun, want to cuddle in bed?"

"Perfect Misaki-chan. I want to do that."

"Good...lets get out then."

He nods and we both get out. Grabbing a towel, we head towards my room. I've got the bigger bed, but Usagi-sans bed is be bigger. But, I would feel horrid doing something like that in Usagi-sans bed. Not until I and Makoto-kun be with Usagi-san...yes, that's got to be a good thing, yes?

We dry ourselves and climb into bed. He puts his cute little head on my chest, and I stroke his hair. I'm going to ask him now.

"Makoto-kun. Can I ask you a question?"

"Y-Yes?"

"About Usagi-san. What do you feel towards him?"

"I-I don't understand. What I feel towards him? Usagi-chan, I like him a lot. He's, kind and caring towards me. Ok, he annoys me sometimes with his ape like attitude but, he does show me a caring side also. Like he does with you. But, he seems...a little possessive to me."

A little possessive. Good thing Makoto-kun isn't taller than I am. He would be my seme, and I know Usagi-san doesn't want me having another seme. But, he doesn't seem to mind if I have Makoto-kun as my uke. He's a strange person. Makoto-kun, uses his finger and trails it all over my chest.

"Do you think he's attractive?"

"Mi-Misa-Misaki-chan, don't be silly. F-F-Finding Usagi-chan attractive? I-I-I erm...he's a...Misaki-chan! Don't be so embarrassing!"

"Hehe, I think you find Usagi-san a little handsome, right?"

He looks at me from my chest, then looks away.

"...Maybe but, I love you."

He does. He finds Usagi-san handsome.

"And I love you. Now my little Angel. Time to sleep."

"Ok...don't forget about the puppy."

He's obsessed with the puppy! I kiss his forehead and nod. He moves up my body and kisses me deeply.

"Puppy...?"

"Ok, puppy."

"Yay! Puppy! I love the puppy!"

So obsessed with the puppy. Better start thinking of names for the puppy. And, I better start helping Makoto-kun fall for Usagi-san. If there's a chance that he does have a crush, then he can make that grow into love! Makoto-kun and Usagi-san and me forever and ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A treat for Misaki-chan**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Misaki-chan, he is on his back asleep, adorably snoring. Usagi-chan, is going to be back in a few days. I'm, sad that he's coming back because it means that we can't do this anymore. I've, become dependant on Misaki-chan even more than ever. I just can't live without Misaki-chan anymore.

He's my, everything. He's, Misaki-chan. I love Misaki-chan so much. But, I don't know anything anymore. So many things keep happening to me. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Misaki-chan...are you awake?"

"...Ngh..."

No, he isn't awake. Poor Misaki-chan. I tap his chest lightly. He groans and wriggles around cutely.

"Misaki-chan? Are, you awake?"

"...No...I'm...not..."

Hehe, he sounds a little angry. I couldn't blame him really. I did wake him up. I start kissing his chest lightly. He moans a little. That was a cute moan. He's really cute and I want to hug him all the time.

"...Ugh...Makoto-kun...too early..."

"No, it isn't. You have university in an hour."

His eyes shoot open! He looks at me with a scared touch in his green orbs. Ooh, Misaki-chan's scared face is cute. Why is it that each time I see it, I want to kiss it all over?

"R-Really!?"

"Y-Yes. Remember, its some test today."

His face drops. Ooh Misaki-chan. I wish he wouldn't worry.

"I'M GOING TO FAIL!"

He starts freaking out and flailing his arms all over the place! Misaki-chan! I grab his arms and wrap them around my body while I place kiss after kiss on his lips.

"No. You aren't going to fail. Remember, you studied for it. You are going to pass this test. Just do, your best."

"My little Angel has confidence in me..."

"Of course! If you'd like, I will make breakfast this morning. And you can get a little more studying in? Not that you need it because you're really smart. Misaki-chan, just believe, alright?"

"Ok my little Angel. I'll believe. And, you're sure that you can make breakfast?"

I deadpan him. He's a little silly. Does he think that I can't make breakfast? He's a little silly baka.

"I learned from the best! Now, you just relax and let me take care of you, alright?"

"A-Alright."

I kiss his cheek and get out of the bed. I start getting dressed, as I am, I feel eyes on my form, Misaki-chan is looking at me. I smile in his direction.

"Shouldn't you be studying mister?"

"I'd rather look at my cute boyfriend."

He actually said boyfriend! He doesn't usually say that to me! But, he actually called me his cute boyfriend! No, I should be getting dressed.

I get dressed and head downstairs. I need to make a quick breakfast for my man. Hehe, my man. He's my special guy alright.

I make a breakfast that was quick, good thing I prepared most of it last night. I knew Misaki-chan would be having a little breakdown this morning. He stresses about things like his test. I keep telling him not to stress, but does he listen to me? No, he doesn't listen to me.

My man comes down the stairs while reading a book. Hehe, studying until the end. He sits down at the table. I place a plate infront of him, he continues to read the book.

"Misaki-chan. You have to eat something."

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry. It looks great Makoto-kun. Thank you."

Misaki-chan said with a slight smile. Even though he's looking at a hard day, he still has a smile for me. The smile makes me blush a little.

I'm like a school boy in love. No, I am a school boy in love. I just don't go to school. Hehe, in love. I'm in love.

"Want me to feed you so you can read your book?"

"Do you mind?"

I shake my head, but he's looking at his book so he can't really see me, I suppose.

"No, I don't mind."

I go over and sit on his lap. I then start feeding him as he reads his book. I hope he doesn't become nervous as the day goes by. Misaki-chan needs to keep a cool head. As I'm feeding him, he doesn't take his eyes off the book, while making little notes on the tables notepad. That was Misaki-chan's idea. Incase we had thoughts at the table, we should write them down. They are all over the apartment actually.

After breakfast, Misaki-chan makes a complicated expression.

"What is it Misaki-chan?"

"O-Oh, I don't get this part. Maybe its in the reference book upstairs..."

"I'll get it! You continue!"

"Thanks Makoto-kun. Always so helpful."

I rush off upstairs to grab the book. I get the book and rush back downstairs and hand it to him. He thanks me and continues his last minute preparations.

I go into the kitchen to make him a bento. A quick and easy bento. Once that's made, I remind Misaki-chan.

"Misaki-chan. Its time for you to go to university."

"Uwah! I'm not prepared!"

I grab his hand and hold it tightly while stroking it softly.

"Now now. Misaki-chan. If you go into an exam expecting to fail, you'll fail. But, if you go in with your head held high and your confidence brimming to the surface, then you'll succeed, no doubt."

"My little Angel...knows what to say to me. I need courage Makoto-kun..."

"Come here you Misaki-baka. Gain courage from my lips."

"I thought you'd never let me."

He cups my face and brings me into a kiss. If he can gain courage from me, then let him take all the courage he wants from me and my body. My body and heart belong to Misaki-chan already.

As we are kissing, he starts running his hand down my back, his eyes look at me with a little pleading look.

Does he want to touch my butt? I know he likes my butt a lot. I grab his hand and place it on my butt. He likes my butt, hehe. He gives it a little squeeze.

I moan into our kiss, but then I push him off me. He looks at me with a concerned expression.

"Whats wrong my little Angel? Did I make you feel upset?"

"Of course not. Its just, you have to go to university now. Now, get your butt going Misaki-chan."

He smiles, then kisses me. Such a naughty boy he is.

"I will. Makoto-kun...have a good day."

"You too Misaki-chan! Try your best!"

"I will Makoto-kun. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat then. Shaking those thoughts away, I give Misaki-chan his bento and send him on his way. Hmmm, with my man gone, I can get this place looking like a royalty!

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I had cleaned, everything. I cleaned the bathroom, all the bedrooms, the living room and the kitchen.<p>

I did it for Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan. They are both working so hard right now. Misaki-chan with his exam, and Usagi-chan with his work away.

I've even cooked Misaki-chan a big welcome home meal! I need to keep my man happy. If I can't have...sex yet. I can at least keep him happy with other things like with food.

I've, also dressed up for my man. Well, dressed down I guess. I'm only dressed in an apron. I'm naked otherwise. I hope he likes it!

The door opens sometime after 5. It is about time that Misaki-chan comes home. I want him to see me dressed, or rather not dressed like this. I wonder what he will think?

"I'm sure you'll like him Sumi-senpai!"

"I'm sure I will, Misaki-kun."

He's...with someone...uu...uwah. I'm paralyzed...with fear. I can't move. They walk in...

"Makoto-kun I'm ho...me."

Our eyes meet. I blush furiously. My eyes turn watery. I'm so...feeling like I'm going to die. He gains a dark blush, so he likes me like this? Wait! This isn't the time for this! Ooh fucking hell! Misaki-bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"My, is this cutie your friend?"

Cutie? Friend? I'm his boyfriend baka! But, I guess Misaki-chan can't tell him that.

"Sumi-senpai I can explain..."

"I'm a exhibitionist!"

He face palms at me. Misaki-chan! I'm so sorry! I've made you look like a freak infront of your friend! B-But, he should've told me about it! His friend coming over I mean!

"Exhibitionist? That's some...thing you have there."

"Who are you?"

I sob out. This is so embarrassing. The only thing covering me is a thin apron. Misaki-chan comes over and puts his jacket around me. I hug him and place my head in his manly chest.

"Makoto-kun...this guy is Sumi Keiichi-senpai. Sumi-senpai, this boy is Usami Makoto-kun."

Why didn't he use...good thinking. Using my real last name, might turn this ugly. So, I'm supposed to be...someone related to Usagi-chan? What relation do I supposedly have to Usagi-chan? Son? No, Usagi-chan would've had to be 13 when he conceived me since he's, 28 I believe.

"Aha, Usami-sensei's half little brother. They don't look anything alike, do they?"

I'm his half little brother. Great, fantastic. I fucking hate you Misaki-baka. I love you Misaki-chan but I hate you right now. Who's this person anyway? Some senpai of his? He, creeps me out.

"N-No, they don't do they? Anyway, wait here Sumi-senpai. I need to have a little chat with Makoto-kun here."

He drags me upstairs and into his bedroom. I start sobbing into his chest. He's a baka. He strokes the back of my head in an attempt to comfort me.

"Makoto-kun...that was..."

"I was trying to make you feel good! B-But, now I feel so silly."

"Don't be silly. I liked the gesture. No, I loved the gesture. A naked apron. That's actually a little fantasy of mine. For you to dress like...did you clean up in here?"

I nod as he sits down on the bed. I get onto his lap and hug him. I continue to sob onto his shoulder.

"I wanted to make it all nice and clean. I've done the house. I was going to cook you something while in an apron."

"That's sexy...but, my friend is here, so...unless you want to stay like that, which I have no objections, then by all means..."

"You are seriously going to get no kisses tonight if you keep this up."

He looks mortified! Hehe, that will teach him for making me make a fool of myself. He's a naughty Misaki-chan!

"No! Don't without the kisses!"

"Misaki-chan, you could've told me that your friend was coming. I don't mind, but he thinks I'm some exhibitionist now."

"S-Sorry. It was a last minute thing. I didn't think you'd do that..."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. He splutters a little.

"N-Not at all! But, be like that for me, later, ok?"

"Since its you. But, I will get dressed. I'm staying on your lap Misaki-chan! That's the thing I want to do! My butt on your lap! You'll just have to come up with something!"

"So demanding, but its fine. I will come up with something. Now, give me a kiss you sexy boy."

I grab his face and kiss him deeply. He owes me this for what happened downstairs. As we are kissing, I feel myself getting aroused. He looks at my arousal which is making the apron lift up, he blushes...I can feel something poking my butt. He's aroused! He's aroused right now!

"W-We have to stop for now my little Angel."

"I know. Love you, brownie bear."

"Love you too, little Angel. I'll tell you about the exams later."

I nod and stand up. I quickly throw on some clothes, and we head downstairs together...to see that...ewww. That guy is smelling Suzuki-san. That's weird and creepy.

"Sumi-senpai...what are you doing?"

"What? Nothing, why?"

He was! He was smelling Suzuki-san! Creep! Misaki-chan goes into the kitchen to prepare tea, while I sit on the couch. This guy sits opposite of me, giving me a creepy look. I don't like this look at all.

"So, Usami-sensei's little brother. Strange, I haven't heard of you before."

"O-Oh, really? Well, Onii-chan might not have mentioned me before. He's a little naughty like that."

"Naughty, he is. I've seen...hehe."

Strange weirdo. Misaki-chan comes back with the tea, hands some to his...friend and sits down next to me. I climb onto the lap I love so much. I'm not moving!

Its selfish but I don't want to leave this lap I love so much! The, whatever his name is gives us a strange look. He can for all I care. Misaki-chan is my boyfriend, and I'm going to give him...a treat.

"Misaki-kun. Why is he on your lap?"

"Because..."

I should've known Misaki-chan wouldn't be able to come up with anything.

"The reason I'm sat here, is because I look up to Misaki-chan as my Onii-sama. Even though I call him Misaki-chan, he's really my Onii-sama. So, because I love Onii-sama so very much, I have to sit here to show Onii-sama how much I really love him."

Whenever I said Onii-sama, I felt him poking me in the butt with his tool. So, he likes it when I call him, Onii-sama? Naughty Onii-sama.

"I...see. Anyway, to introduce myself properly, I'm Sumi Keiichi."

"And I'm Usami Makoto. Please, call me whatever you like, Sumi-san."

"Then, Usami-kun?"

I smile and nod. Those two then get into conversations about university. Since I don't go there, I don't have to worry about the conversations.

Instead, I opt to place my head on Misaki-chan's shoulder. I don't care if Sumi-san figures us out. Right now, I'm in Heaven with Misaki-chan.

...Sometime later, his friend leaves. I felt weirded out by him being here. But he's gone now so it doesn't matter I guess. He was still a little creepy. But now, I've found my way back to bed with Misaki-chan. He's had a hard day.

I wish I could relieve some stress he has. I'm, just not confident in myself yet. But, I do have a little treat in mind if he passes his test. No, when he passes his test I should say.

"So, Misaki-chan. How did the test go?"

"I want to say I aced it, but I'm not that confident. But, I can't wait to find out the results! I hope I did good."

"I'm sure you did Misaki-chan. If its you, I know you did a fantastic job. When is it you find out?"

"The day after tomorrow."

The day after tomorrow, that's when he will find out huh.

"I see. Well, when you find out, tell me immediately, ok? On the phone or whatever."

"Will do! Unlike you, I don't get a week off. Nitta-sensei is...in America for something, right?"

"He is. Some kind of sensei transfer for a week. Well, doesn't matter. I can do what I want for a week!"

"Just don't go crazy."

I pout and turn away. How dare he say that?

"I'm not going to go crazy. Misaki-baka. Always picking on me, all the time."

"I don't pick on you! Come here little Angel. Sorry about Sumi-senpai before. If I'd known you'd show me such a treat, I wouldn't of invited him over."

"It...doesn't matter. Misaki-chan...I'm a little tired now."

"Me too. Lets go to sleep."

We share a brief kiss before getting comfy. I will make Misaki-chan very comfortable soon. Yes, very soon. I'm prepared to do, that. Not the main event, but I'm more than ready to...do it.

"Oh, Misaki-chan. Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes little Angel?"

"Erm...Onii-sama."

He blushes and I can see the covers lift up from his crotch area. Ok, lets test it out.

"Onii-sama, I love you so much."

He gains a darker blush. He's into the whole Onii-sama/Otouto thing. Hehe, this could work in my advantage.

"Onii-sama's so cute. I love Onii-sama so very much! Onii-sama! Please, pretty please let me get a puppy soon!"

"Alright Otouto...Makoto-kun, I will l-let you get a puppy soon."

He called me Otouto! He actually called me Otouto! Naughty Onii-sama needs me to do things to him. I want him to go all the way, but I just can't yet. I really can't let go of that important thing.

"Thank you Onii-sama!"

He gains such a dark blush. Is it, something he likes? Onii-sama really likes being called Onii-sama.

* * *

><p>...Misaki-chan passed his test! He phoned me and said he passed with flying colours. That's good. I've told him to come home, alone. I'm going to do it. I'm going to give him something I hope he enjoys!<p>

I'm ready, I'm prepared for it. Misaki-chan might try and stop me, but I'm more than ready for it. I can do it, I know I can. I have to do it, if I ever want to get rid of these horrid emotions called Otou-sama.

I, need him out of my mind. And to welcome Usagi-chan...huh? Usagi-chan? Why am I thinking about him? I meant Misaki-chan. Yes Misaki-chan, not...Usagi-chan. He is quite handsome though...even though he is an ape sometimes. He is kind of nice to me.

The door opens. Misaki-chan comes in. He's got a proud smile on. He should be proud.

"Makoto-kun! I did it!"

"Well done! Come here!"

He comes over, and wraps me in a hug. I crush my lips onto his in a sensual kiss. He deserves this, and a little more. As his boyfriend, I should be pleasuring him. I'm going to do it.

I need to show Misaki-chan my feelings for him. He deserves to know how much I truly love him. This is it, I need to do it now. I push him off me, and push him on the couch.

"W-Whats going on?"

"Misaki-chan. I'm ready, to give you a little...oral."

He does a spit take. I know he'll be resistant, but I need and want to do this. For him, and for myself personally. I just need him to know the extent of my feelings.

"My little Angel...don't be silly. You don't have to do anything like that."

"Why? Isn't that showing love? I-I might be inexperienced at oral, and sex in general despite getting raped, but, I can make you feel good. Allow me, please?"

"Little Angel..."

I crush my lips onto his for an instant.

"Misaki-chan. Please? I'm, yours Misaki-chan. I'm, yours. You, love me, and I love you. I, want to do it Misaki-chan."

Without minding him, I get on my knees infront of him, and start unbuckling his belt. His breath hitches as I move his boxers to one side to reveal his spry member. Look at it, standing tall like that.

"Makoto-kun...this is..."

"Misaki-chan. Tell me, you love me. If you love me, then I can do something like this."

"I love you. If you're ready, then please go ahead."

"Y-Yes, I'm ready. Thank you, Misaki-chan."

I grab this thing infront of my face, and give it a slight stroke.

"M-Makoto-kun, a-are you sure? Y-You are shaking."

"I-I'm just nervous. Don't worry about me. Please, give me time."

He nods. I, stroke this member with my left hand, he releases moans of pleasure. I've made him moan. That's something I love. His cute moans ring in my ears as I run my hand up and down his shaft. I love this tool infront of me. Its twitching with every touch I give it.

"A-Ah! Makoto-kun...y-your touch is d-different t-to Usagi-sans."

"Is it a good different?"

"I-It is a good different. Take your time."

I blush and nod. I stroke and stroke this tool in my hand. Clear fluid has appeared on the top of Misaki-chan's hardened member as I have been stroking him.

Is, it feeling good for him? Time to take it into my mouth. I open my mouth and lower my head towards his member. I need to do this right now.

"Makoto-kun! Wait! A-Are you completely sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He blushes at me. Its true. This is something I want to do for a change, not something someone is forcing me to do. So, I lower my mouth...until I finally make it to my destination. I can't fit all of him in my mouth. Its too small. So, I will do what I can.

"Aah~! Makoto-kun~ Y-Your small mouth is good! J-Just watch your teeth~"

I start bobbing my head up and down his shaft while looking at him for reassurance. I need the reassurance or I might freak out. His cute smile is all I need to do this. I swirl my tongue around his erection. The fluid is in my mouth, I swallow that fluid. It tastes good.

"Uu! Makoto-kun! D-Damn, you're good!"

He likes it. I smile as I feel a shaky hand go on the top of my head. He grips some of my hair. Its fine. He wants me to go lower. I go lower and lower on his member. This is for my lover after all!

A few minutes into the sucking, I hear the rasped moans of Misaki-chan. That's the sound I've been hearing from Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan during their special time, and now I can hear those moans and the best thing, I'm the one who made him moan like this.

"Hauu~"

With that little moan, something warm shot into my mouth! He's released inside my mouth! Misaki-chan's semen trickles down my throat, I gag a little. Its so much!

"M-Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry. I meant to warn you, but you felt so good."

I swallow the rest of his stuff. And the stuff that spilled out of my mouth? I use a finger to wipe it up, then suck on the finger.

"Misaki-chan's stuff tasted sweet, yet salty also."

"Makoto-kun...that was good. You, felt so different to Usagi-san. He's usually so rough, yet you're so shy with it. That was well worth the wait. Makoto-kun, that...I'm happy you are overcoming your past."

"I'm doing it for you. I, just love you so much."

"You...good boy. Makoto-kun. Do you want me to...suck on your...thing? Or would it bring too much back for you?"

Bring too much back to me...

"Otou-sama never sucked my thing. He...just made me do his, and then raped my butt."

"S-Sorry, I'm bringing it up, the bad memories. Makoto-kun, come here you good boy. Do you want me to? Because, I would like to taste Makoto-kun as he has tasted me."

I blush a little. He wants to taste me. So lewd he is. But, if he wants to suck on my thing, then I don't have any objections.

"...Please Misaki-chan. ...S-S-Suck my thing."

"I love it when you call it your thing. Now, please get on the couch and let me handle the rest. If something happens you don't like, we can stop immediately."

"O-Ok Misaki-chan."

So, I get on my back on the couch. He gets on his knees and gives a small tug on my shorts. I respond by lifting my hips up so he can slip them off, which he does. Misaki-chan does it hesitantly however. But, he's really accepting me right now. He isn't someone who will hurt me, I just know it. He, also takes off my underwear. I blush brightly.

"...I'm not...big so..."

"I've said before, size to me doesn't matter. You're my cute little uke. Size, isn't really important. Just, relax."

I nod with that blush from before. Misaki-chan strokes my member with his hand softly.

"Uuuuu~ That's~ Misaki-chan~"

"Like it my cute Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes~"

He smirks at me, and continues stroking my member. Oooh, I can't stop feeling good from his touch. I can't help it!

"M-Misaki-chan's c-cold fingers!"

"Aha, you like my cold touch?"

"Y-Yes Misaki-chan! P-P-Please..."

He stops and looks at concerned.

"Want me to stop?"

"N-No. I-I want you to..."

"Want me too what?"

He cocks an eyebrow up. I blush furiously. He can't make me say it, he seriously can't. I look at him with innocence.

"...S-S-S-Suck...my...thing...please..."

"I will. Please, relax Makoto-kun."

"I-I will try."

He lowers his head, and gives my member a shy lick. That's pretty good. I've never had anyone do something like this. Misaki-chan's licking me down their. That's my most private area, yet he's licking it with his hot tongue.

"Misaki-chan~ P-Please..."

"You, want me to suck on this member of yours?"

I blush and nod. I want him to do it. Misaki-chan! He lowers and lowers his mouth...until he takes it into his mouth! He's taken my member into his mouth! His warm cavern is slimy, yet it is good.

"P-Please s-s-swirl your tongue!"

Doing as I commanded, he starts swirling his tongue around my small penis! Misaki-chan's tongue is hot and is all over my member. I-I feel good! Little moans of pleasure escape my lips.

This is a blow job. I-I never knew it could feel so good. Or is it, because Misaki-chan is doing it to me? He's someone I love. Would I feel like this with Shinobu-chan? I-I don't know if I would or not. Misaki-chan's mouth however is something I love right now!

He's bobbing his head up and down my thing while making slurping noises. Its so lewd. Misaki-chan's lewd noises. My lewd noises. Our noises are very lewd together. I-I can't last with this.

I feel his hands go towards my butt, and he gives me a squeeze! D-Don't squeeze my butt without warning!

"Makoto-kun...I touched your...butt, sorry."

"J-Just warn me next time..."

"I will."

He then continues his work on my member. Damn, does he make Usagi-chan feel like this also? He's very good with his tongue! Misaki-chan's too good with his tongue in fact!

"Misaki-chan! I-I can't..."

He takes his mouth away from my meat. He looks up at me.

"Whats wrong? Going to cum?"

My face turns red, and I nod shyly.

"...I-I am."

"Then, do it in my mouth. I did it in your mouth, you do it in my mouth also."

To do it in his mouth. My juices going into his mouth...

"...O-Ok Misaki-chan."

Misaki-chan attacks my member again with his mouth. Its so good. I can't keep this up! I-I need to cum! He's so good at this! Misaki-chan's sooooo goood at sucking on my member! Misaki-chan! I-I can't keep this anymore! I-Its cummmmmmmming!

"Misaki-chaaaaaaaaan!"

I release inside his mouth! My seed has entered his mouth! The pearly white seed entered his mouth, he swallowed it. I start sobbing a little at how good it was. Tears of joy. I did something like that with someone I love. Misaki-chan is someone I love, and he made me feel special. All I ever felt doing this stuff was dirty, but I feel special right now.

"Misaki-chan...thank you."

He moves up my body and hugs me tightly. His warm loving embrace. It keeps me safe in the dark. It keeps me safe everywhere.

"Misaki-chan, I didn't freak out."

"You didn't freak out, and I'm proud of you. Makoto-kun, I'm so glad you did that. Not for me, but for you. It means, slowly but surely you are getting over what he did to you. And, you can fill your mind with memories of us now."

"Of us? Of us Misaki-chan? Is there, an us?"

"What are you saying? Yes, there's an us. There has been for awhile now. Haven't you been keeping up?"

"B-But Usagi-chan..."

He kisses me on the mouth. Good thing he doesn't have any of my sperm left there, or I would've hit him.

"But Usagi-san nothing. I've already said that I will sort it somehow."

"O-Ok...but I don't want you to hurt Usagi-chan. That's the last thing I want. If you break up with Usagi-chan because of me then...I will really be a little..."

"If you say that next word, I will have to kiss you to death. Makoto-kun. Leave it to me, I will sort it somehow."

I hiccup and nod. I'm being stupid again. If Misaki-chan says he's going to sort it, then he's going to sort it. He knows what's best.

"I believe you Misaki-chan. I know you will always do what's best for me."

"You better not forget it! I'm always on your team!"

He always knows what to do, and I will always follow what he says because he is Misaki-chan. He's Misaki-chan, the boy I'm madly in love with. I can't ever forget that fact. Whether we are apart or together, he's always here for me, like Usagi-chan is. They both, are here for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite and review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Usagi-chan is back**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today, Usagi-chan comes back today. I have conflicting feelings. But, I've been with Misaki-chan, sort of. I've had Misaki-chan suck my thing, and I've sucked his thing also. Someday, I will be ready for Misaki-chan to enter my butt. I'm not into the whole, who's seme and uke? I know my place, I'm the uke. I've got the body of an uke. And I'm happy with my role as an uke.

In this bed with me, is Misaki-chan. He has his arms around me, in a protective manner. He's protecting me, even in his sleep. I love him. I snuggle into his manly chest. Even if Misaki-chan is Usagi-chan's uke, he can be my seme. He looks after me. That's what I want in a boyfriend. Someone to look after my body, and my heart.

Misaki-chan is able to do those two roles, until Usagi-chan comes back. Then, he wont be looking after me at all. He, will be with Usagi-chan. And, I have to be fine with that. I will have to be fine with it. There's no alternative. Well, Misaki-chan and I could be together alone, but I wouldn't do that to Usagi-chan. I'm not going to be the person who wreaks a relationship.

"...Ugh..."

It sounds like someone is about to wake up. I start kissing this chest that I love so much. As I'm kissing this chest, he opens his eyes and looks into my own. Both green, and both beautiful in my eyes. Misaki-chan's eyes are beautiful.

"My little Angel..."

"Good morning Misaki-chan. Would you like me to give you oral this morning?"

He blushes a bright red colour. How cute was that? Hehe, Misaki-chan doesn't know how cute he can be sometimes. I move my body up Misaki-chan's body and place a little kiss on his lips.

"So, Misaki-chan. Want me to give you oral? You know I don't mind doing that now. Besides, you always release lots in the mornings. And I love the taste of Misaki-chan's juices. So Misaki-chan. Want me to? I want too."

"...I-If you want. ...I don't mind if you do or not."

I smirk and kiss his neck in little intervals. I trail the kisses all the way down his neck, and down his uncovered chest. I stop briefly at his chest, and start sucking on a pink bud. I know he likes me sucking on his nipples. And since he is my man, I have to keep him happy.

"Mmmm, Makoto-kun~"

"L-Like it Misaki-chan?"

I ask with a cute face on. I need to keep my man happy and content, he should know that by now, since he is my man. My man and I will do all I can to pleasure my man.

"Love it, my little Angel. Keep doing it."

"I will! Love you Misaki-chan!"

"Love you too, my cute Angel."

That's new. His cute Angel. I then resume attacking this nipple I love. Swirling my tongue around his nipple, it gets erect. I then start kissing down his body. His stomach, I lick around the navel area of his stomach. I then continue kissing down his body, until I reach my destination, which is covered by underwear.

"Lift your hips up."

I order him with a smile. Doing as I command, he lifts up his hips and I take off his underwear. His member, is sticking up. Its a little bigger than usual. Is he really turned on right now? I take his member in my hand, and give it a slight stroke. He moans a little.

"Hehe, Misaki-chan's member is spry like always."

"D-Don't be so embarrassing Makoto-kun..."

"Hehe, I'm not being embarrassing. Anyway. Enjoy me sucking on you."

With that little warning, I take this member into my mouth and I start sucking straight away. I love sucking him in the mornings. I bob my head up and down his shaft. He breathes uneasy with pants escaping his sweet lips.

"Ma-Makoto-kun!"

That moan, means he wants me to swirl my tongue around his member. I know all the moans. So, complying with his unspoken wishes. I swirl my tongue around his member while licking the tip of his penis. Juices are there, and I love the taste of his pre cum.

"W-Wriggle your butt around."

Wriggle my butt around? Hmmm, ok. I start moving my butt around like he wanted me too. He gains a satisfied smirk as he pets my head lovingly. He must love me wriggling my butt around like a good boy.

As I'm bobbing up and down this juicy member, my mouth is suddenly filled with warm liquid! Damn! He didn't even moan or anything today! But, that's ok. Misaki-chan can use my mouth to release stress with. I look at my man, he has a satisfied face on. I swallow his naughty juices with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"S-Sorry about that Makoto-kun. I didn't mean to release so quickly. It felt really good today."<p>

"Misaki-chan, I'm glad I can please you. Is it, ok if you kiss me?"

"Have you swallowed my juices like a good boy?"

I nod with a smile!

"Yep! I've swallowed all your naughty juices like a good boy! There's none in my mouth now. So, please kiss me?"

"Alright then. Get that butt up here that I love and I will kiss you."

I giggle a little and move up his body. When I reach his lips, he presses his to my own. These lips are always good. I never want to be without these lips. His hands go down my back, and it reaches my butt. This is the norm with us. He likes touching my butt. He rubs it lovingly. And since my butt is sensitive, he knows how to touch it just right.

"Misaki-chan..."

"Makoto-kun. I'm going to ask Usagi-san why he has been avoiding you since I came back from Nii-chan's. One way or another, I will find out. Even if I have to withhold sex. Oh, about sex...would you be...upset if Usagi-san and I did such things? I want you to be truthful with me, Makoto-kun. Don't lie, alright?"

I nod at him. I wont lie about something like this. He's Misaki-chan and I don't like lying to Misaki-chan, ever.

"...I would be a little upset. But, it isn't about me only. Misaki-chan, rock Usagi-chan's world. Because, one day, you will be rocking my world. Misaki-chan..."

"Rock your world? I will rock your world one day. I will love your little butt. Oh, still want the puppy?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I do!"

He smiles, and pets my head lovingly. Maybe some people wouldn't like it, but I really love it when he pets my head.

"Then, when Usagi-san gets home, he can take us to the animal rescue centre! We can get a cute puppy, and make Usagi-san buy all sorts of things for the puppy! Since he's been naughty to you, he can make it up to you!"

"P-Please don't fight because of me."

I'm worried that they might be in trouble if they fight because of me. That's the last thing I've ever wanted. If he gets like this because of me, I will become upset and distressed.

"Oh, we aren't going to fight. Don't worry. He never wins when I'm serious anyway!"

"O-Ok. As long as you don't fight. Say, when is Usagi-chan due home anyway?"

He picks up his phone and looks at the time. He nods to himself.

"He's due home in about an hour. But, I will be sneaking in a goodnight kiss with you, and plenty of others during the day. It wont be like last time Usagi-san came back. I wont ignore you. You can even stay on my lap. I'm sure Usagi-san wouldn't mind. And even if he does, well it doesn't matter. I love the feeling of your butt on my lap. I'm a little needy and I can't imagine a time where that adorable butt wasn't on my lap. So, it has to stay on my lap. That's an order."

"Hehe, ok. My butt will be on your lap at all times!"

I cheer happily! I want my butt on his lap all the time! My butt loves his lap! It is my favourite seat!

"Good! Now, let me care for you, alright? Lets get up and get breakfast..."

"Misaki-chan. I just realized, we wont be in bed together tonight. Uu, I will miss cuddling up to you at night."

"No, just tonight. Usagi-san will be horny, he always is after along trip. But tomorrow night, we can share a bed again. I'm sorry, if you hear anything tonight. I will honestly try and keep my voice down. He just does it too hard sometimes. You should feel happy about him not being your seme. He's rough with me, I wouldn't want him being rough with you."

I smile. But, thinking about it...I wouldn't mind a little roughness. I hope one day, Usagi-chan would just throw me on a couch and have sex with my butt...did I say Usagi-chan? I meant Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan throwing me on the couch and having his way with my body.

"Will you...be rough with my butt?"

"Y-You want me too be rough?"

I nod with a mega blush. I do want him to be rough, but not at first.

"A-A little. But not on the first time. Even if I'm not a virgin, I want to think that I'm a virgin for you. I'm a Misaki-chan virgin! My body, has been tainted. But, you will replace the tainted part of my body, and make me special."

"Hehe, you have away with words. But, you are special. I don't have to do anything to make you anymore special than you already are."

I nuzzle into his neck lovingly. He said something so sweet to me. I don't get how he does it sometimes. But, Misaki-chan I love you even more than yesterday. With each passing day, I fall just that little bit more in love with him.

"Now, lets get up."

"Ok!"

So, we both get out of bed and start getting dressed, reluctantly. After getting dressed, Misaki-chan and I head downstairs...to see, Usagi-chan!? Usagi-chan is here!? I thought...ooh. I thought I had an hour left with Misaki-chan. Now I don't. Uu, I feel upset now.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san!"<p>

"U-Usagi-chan!"

"Misaki. Makoto. Get your butts over here and hug me."

We rush Usagi-chan. We both hug Usagi-chan tightly. His body is good to hug. Even though I'm a little upset that he's back, I'm happy he's back if that makes sense. He makes me feel safe also. Like Misaki-chan.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing here? I mean, what are you doing back early?"

"I couldn't wait to see you both. So, how are my favourite boys?"

I blush a little, I'm one of his favourite boys. He's strange. He has been ignoring me but he called me his favourite boy, then. Does that mean he doesn't hate me anymore? He doesn't hate me anymore! I hope he doesn't hate me anymore!

"Well...we are fine! Isn't that right Makoto-kun? You and me, have been having fun."

Having fun. We have been having fun, but that's over now. Misaki-chan and I...Misaki-chan is rubbing my butt! We are hugging Usagi-chan, yet he is rubbing my butt. I love his hand, on my butt! Usagi-chan's not aware that my butt is getting rubbed right now. But, Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan are kissing now.

Yes, they are kissing now. As I watch, I feel a little sad, and I want to get in on it. Hehe, does that make me a naughty boy? I want to get into a threeway kiss with them...threeway kiss? Why would I want to kiss Usagi-chan? Strange. I want to kiss Misaki-chan...and Usagi-chan. But Usagi-chan has been avoiding me lately. Even now, after they stop kissing, he makes it a point to not look at me.

"Right, lets go and get some breakfast."

So it was decided by Misaki-chan that Usagi-chan and I would sit down while Misaki-chan makes breakfast.

"H-Hello, Usagi-chan. How have you been?"

"Fine."

I got a one word answer. Am I, not worth more than one word?

"Usagi-chan. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes."

Another one worded answer. What have I done to Usagi-chan? I'm being serious. I honestly don't know what I've done to him.

"What did you do?"

"Stuff."

Stuff? Uu, Misaki-chan. What do I do? He's not talking to me. Please help me Misaki-chan.

"Usagi-san. What did you do exactly?"

"Well, I met with other writers, talked with some others. That sort of thing. It was fun, but not as fun as you coming, Misaki."

I look away sadly. I don't know what I've done to upset him. Maybe, I've overstayed my welcome. Maybe, he doesn't want me here. I should've known really. I don't do anything that Misaki-chan couldn't do anything, and he's sleeping with him. What do I do that contributes to living here? Nothing. I don't do anything here. Maybe that's what he wants. Me to leave.

"And, aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Who are you talking about?"

He doesn't even notice me anymore. He doesn't want me to be here. He really doesn't want me here. I think I will leave. They will fight and it will be my fault.

"Erm...I don't know. A blonde haired boy named, Makoto!"

"Oh, yeah. And him also."

He didn't even sound sincere. He really doesn't want me here. I'm going to have to leave.

"Usagi-san? What's going on with you all of a sudden? You, are being quite rude to him. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Misaki. I'm not being rude, at all."

"You are! Ever since I came back from Nii-chan's, you haven't looked at him for more than ten seconds. What's going on with you all of a sudden? You acted happy to see him just then, but you all of a sudden turn cold. What's going on? He hasn't done anything Usagi-san. Please tell me why you are being cold to him!"

"I'm not being cold with him. I'm not at all. I'm just being the usual self."

I look away again. They are fighting because of me. I don't want them to fight at all. So, while they are talking, I move from the chair, and go upstairs to my room. I somehow have made a mess again. Everything I touch, gets ruined. If they break up because of me, I'm just like what Otou-sama said I am. A whore who wreaks people's lives. I get to my room, and cuddle up with Inu-chan, Neko-chan and Phenex-chan. The plushy toys I found, got from Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan.

I shed silent tears at the thought that I've messed everything up. If I do, I'm going to leave so they can sort everything out. They can be happy together. Once again, I'm in the way of everything. I mess everything up. That's just who and what I am. A home wrecking whore.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-kun? What's wrong?"<p>

I look to the door, and see Misaki-chan. He comes over and sits on the bed. Its been at least ten minutes since I came upstairs.

"H-Have I...spilt you two up?"

"Hahaha, no. Usagi-san is just being a naughty baka. Why did you come upstairs?"

"B-Because I thought I messed up your relationship. Misaki-chan...why does Usagi-chan hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you. I don't know what Usagi-san is thinking, but I will find out. But first, I'm going to send his butt up here and tell him to apologize to you. Is that something you want?"

I nod with a whimper. I want to apologize to Usagi-chan for something I have done but I don't know what I've done.

"Kiss?"

"Ok, kiss."

He kisses me sweetly on the lips. Like all of life melts away, from the kiss. His kiss is making me feel better. It really is making me feel better.

"Love you Misaki-chan."

"Love you too. Now, I'm getting Usagi-san to get up here while I finish breakfast."

"Ok! One more kiss?"

He strokes the back of my head, and kisses my forehead. Muu, I meant a kiss on the lips, not the forehead! Misaki-chan! I pout at him, trying to make my face look adorable.

"Whats with the cutest face ever?"

"K-Kiss?"

"I gave you one Bakato."

He called me Bakato! He's a naughty baka! He knows that word is forbidden! He can't say Bakato. Misaki-baka!

"Uu, I meant on my sweet lips."

"Oh, I see. Then, your sweet lips want a kiss? I don't know...those lips get enough kisses."

I whimper. He captures my lips with his own! Uu, I love that! He's so naughty, keeping me guessing like that. He knows I love it when he kisses me, yet he was being a naughty baka. After the kiss, he leaves the room. Usagi-chan will be coming up soon. What do I say? What do I do?

A few minutes later, Usagi-chan comes in...and sits on the bed.

"Usagi-chan...have I made you mad at me?"

"Yes, you have."

I have made him mad at me? What have I done to him? I need to find out what I've done and make it right!

"W-What did I do?"

"You, kissed my cheek."

I kissed his cheek...! I remember now! I kissed it, just before Misaki-chan came home, literally seconds before coming through the door, I did kiss him because I wanted to show him that I had a great day on Sunday. Did I offend him because he is Misaki-chan's man?

"D-Do you h-hate me for it?"

"No. You kissed my cheek. I'm not satisfied with a simple cheek kiss. If you plan to kiss my cheek, then you should've planned to kiss my lips."

Kiss his lips? He wants me to kiss him on the lips? Does he seriously want me to plant a kiss on those lips of his?

"Y-You want m-me to kiss y-you?"

"Is that something you want?"

Why is he asking me complicated questions? I don't know if I want to kiss him.

"W-Would it make y-you like me again?"

"I don't hate you. Makoto. You are blessed with beauty and brains. Only one other person I know is blessed with that, Misaki. Makoto, I don't hate you. The problem isn't that I hate you. I think I'm falling in love with you. That's the problem."

Eh? He actually said, he's falling in love...with me!? And that's the problem!?

"Y-You..."

"Kiss me. I want to see what young boys like you taste of. Is it different to Misaki? I want to know. So, kiss me."

"But Misaki-chan..."

"Do it, go on."

I'm conflicted. Kissing him, means I'm betraying Misaki-chan. But Usagi-chan is handsome also. And Misaki-chan kisses Usagi-chan. So, what do I do? Do I kiss Usagi-chan? I don't know. I feel like I would be making Misaki-chan upset if I do it.

"...Just once. ...I love Misaki-chan."

"And I love Misaki. This is all your fault. Making me feel something for someone other than Misaki. Now, kiss me."

I nod with a blush.

"O-Ok. Don't t-tell Misaki-chan, please."

"Yeah, you neither."

I nod and go towards him. I'm hesitating yet I somehow feel right about it. But I push those feelings to the side, I push my lips onto his! Usagi-chan's lips are different to Misaki-chan's lips.

Misaki-chan's lips are soft, plump and taste like chocolate. Usagi-chan's lips are coarse, strong and taste like strawberries for some reason. I don't know what to think right now. His lips are actually quite tasty. I like strawberries. I stop the kiss, and look at him with a huge blush.

"Hmmm, your lips taste like sweets. Soft, small and taste of sweets. Different to Misaki's lips. Mm, I liked it. Misaki and you, are good kissers. I expect more in the future."

With that, he leaves the room. I blush furiously. I kissed him. I shake my head and go downstairs, to see that Usagi-chan is sat at the table, smoking his cigarette. How can he stay so cool!? We just kissed, yet he doesn't even seem to care or show any sign of it.

"Makoto-kun? You ok? You have a red face."

"I-I'm fine. Misaki-chan."

"I-Is that so? Well, Usagi-san said that you and he made up?"

I nod with red dusting my cheeks. Misaki-chan finishes breakfast and places it on the table. I look at Misaki-chan. He said I could sit on his lap.

"Coming to sit here, Makoto-kun?"

"T-To sit there..."

"Don't act so shy. Now, get your butt on my lap."

"O-Ok."

I blush and sit on his lap. We all then start eating. I'm shocked Usagi-chan hasn't said anything about it. A few minutes later, I feel a hand graze my leg. Misaki-chan is rubbing his hand up and down my leg. It feels good. But as I feel the hand go off my leg, I feel it rub me, through my shorts! He's rubbing my manhood through my shorts! Misaki-chan! I instantly become hard. He's doing it when Usagi-chan is right there!? Whats he thinking about right now!? Its Misaki-chan! He's going to do stuff like this right now!

"So Usagi-san. Makoto-kun wants a puppy. And since you was being funny with him, we have decided that you can buy some puppy toys!"

I suppress moans. He's now gone into my shorts! D-Don't. He's giving me a hand job inside my underwear! He's naughty! Misaki-chan can't masturbate me like this. He can't give me a hand job while Usagi-chan is right there! I'm going to cum soon! I can feel it!

"Buy puppy toys? Fine. I was a bastard. Alright, I will buy some toys for the puppy we get."

"Good Usagi-san. Lets get this quickly then so we can go."

"Right. Makoto, whys your face so red?"

Don't ask me that Usagi-chan! Misaki-chan is touching me! He's going to make me cum! I can't hold much longer! Misaki-chan you wild beast! You are such a naughty boy that I'm going to cum within my shorts!

"I-I'm fine!"

"Ok. You didn't need to shout."

"S-Sorry."

Misaki-chan is now, rubbing my butt slightly. He turned me to the side slightly. So, he's rubbing and pinching my butt and jerking me off! A few minutes of him doing that, I suddenly release into his hand!

"AHH!"

"Whats wrong with you?"

Usagi-chan asks. I pant slightly. I can't believe Usagi-chan didn't notice Misaki-chan touching me down there. Misaki-chan keeps his hand in my shorts as we continue eating. He can't take it out as it will be covered in my semen. He knows he can get away with touching me because I love him. If he had tried to have sex with me, I would've cried. I would've cried because I'm just not ready yet.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Usagi-chan stands up.<p>

"I'm just going to freshen up. I'll be back. Be ready."

"Right."

"O-Ok Usagi-chan."

Usagi-chan goes up the stairs, immediately Misaki-chan takes his hand out of my shorts.

"You are naughty Misaki-chan. Doing that when Usagi-chan was there."

"I wanted to please you, Makoto-kun. I said, I wouldn't ignore you. I hope I didn't make you feel upset."

"N-No. I'm not upset. But your hand is dirty now."

"I know. What are you going to do about it?"

He sent a seductive smirk my way. I blush and take his hand. I then start licking his hand clean. I soiled his hand with my naughty juices. I lick all around his palm, his fingers and wherever else the sperm went. Misaki-chan pats the back of my head, lovingly.

"You're a good boy. I love you, and your little butt. Now get rid of that sperm in your mouth and kiss me."

I swallow what sperm was in my mouth, so I can kiss him. I'm being a good boy for my man...my man. I kissed Usagi-chan, and I just got masturbated by Misaki-chan. After our kiss, I stand up.

"I need to go and put some new shorts on. These are dirty now."

"Ye-Yeah, sorry about that. Makoto-kun, I'm a little horny..."

He moves his eyes downwards. Does he want a blow job now? Usagi-chan is here, yet he wants one?

"Y-You want me to g-give you a s-suck?"

"A quick one, in your room. When Usagi-san washes up, he takes ten minutes at least. So, if we hurry, you could give me a suck, if you want?"

That's not fair. He knows I can't resist him. So I nod and we rush upstairs to my room. Once getting there, I lock the bedroom door, and I hear the unzipping of his pants. I look back to see that he has released his spry member.

"H-Hurry."

He hisses in expectation. I nod and go over. I grab his meat and give it slight strokes before placing it in my mouth and start sucking. He just knows I can't help but love him like this. If he didn't think I would be ok with this, he wouldn't suggest it.

"A-Ah! Makoto-kun! That's good!"

I smirk as I continue my work. I just love this member. I lick around his member and play with his testicles. I know he likes it when I play with these things. He just likes it. I can hear low moans escape his lips. He can't be to loud, or Usagi-chan might hear. I'm happy I can please my boyfriend like this.

"I'm cumming!"

Damn! He shot it in my mouth after only a minute of sucking his penis. I swallow his juices as he brings me onto his lap. He starts kissing my face slowly.

"I'll always love you Makoto-kun. Please say you'll always love me also."

"I-I will always love you Misaki-chan. Just love me like you love Usagi-chan. I know it might be hard, but as long as I have your love, I am able to cope with anything like throws at me."

"Of course I will always love you, and your butt. Makoto-kun, when you're ready for sex, please tell me. But, never feel pressured into anything. I would rather wait for a true night of passion, than have a forced night of sex any day. Do you understand what I mean my little Angel?"

He called me his little Angel. I am his Angel. I love being his Angel. It means he loves me very much.

"I-I understand Misaki-chan. When I'm truly ready, I will let you know. I don't mind giving you oral though, because you are someone I cherish very much."

"That's a good little Angel. How did you get so cute? Being so cute, is something I didn't expect, you know? I've never seen something so cute in my life. Oh, when we do make love, I will make you feel, like the only boy in the world. Your small body, your small tight little butt and your kind heart. I will look after all of these things."

I blush furiously. He will always look after me and my butt now. I stand up, he zips his pants up and goes towards the door.

"Be downstairs in a few minutes?"

"Y-Yes. I'll just get new shorts and underwear on."

"Ok my little Angel."

So Misaki-chan unlocks the door, and exits the room. I take off my semen filled underwear and shorts. Even though he caught most of mine in his hand, it still filled my shorts and underwear also. I change clothes and head downstairs. Once getting downstairs, I see Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan ready.

"Makoto-kun? Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes! We are really going to get a puppy?"

I rush over and hug Misaki-chan. He pets my head and nods in my direction.

"We can. But, we are getting one that we all love."

"Ok Misaki-chan. Usagi-chan. Thank you for letting us get a puppy!"

He pets my head, I blush a little.

"We should go."

"Right! Lets go Makoto-kun!"

"Ok Misaki-chan!"

I take Misaki-chan's hand and he takes Usagi-chan's hand. We all then leave the apartment to get a puppy! We are finally getting a puppy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Its getting more sexual now!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The puppy!**

**Misaki P.O.V**

We've just left the apartment. Makoto-kun holding my left hand, and Usagi-san is holding my other hand. This is a little nice. No, this is a lot nice. I love holding these hands. When getting out of the building, we got to Usagi-sans red sports car.

"Misaki-chan...can you sit in the back with me? I feel lonely in the back. You can sit up front with Usagi-chan later when we get the puppy."

"O-Oh yeah, ok. If that's what my little...Makoto-kun wants."

He smiles at me and we get into the back. Usagi-san gets to the drivers seat, and puts on his belt. I've put my belt on also. My little Angel puts his belt on and holds my hand tightly. He's happy. I can feel it. When he looks at me, my heart feels a little good.

We've had a good time together. He's become more cuter with his little body. The way he sucks my penis, well it is different to Usagi-sans way. He's always so forceful which I love, but Makoto-kun's touch is always so shy and soft. I love both of their touches. One day, a threesome! That would be lovely. But first, I'm going to experience his body! That small Shota body. That's what Makoto-kun is called, a Shota. He's got the appearance of someone younger than he actually is.

Appearance wise, he is actually a cute Shota boy. The cute Shota boy is smiling away. Damn, he really wants the puppy, doesn't he? The boy right now is hugging my arm tightly.

"I can't wait~!"

"Hehe, you know we are getting one we all like."

Usagi-san reminds him. He pouts and nods.

"I remember Usagi-chan! But, we have to get a cute and cuddly one that I get to name!"

""No! You're not naming it!""

"Uu, why did you both yell at me at the same time? I wasn't doing anything naughty, yet you yell at me? Well, if I don't name it, then who is?"

I pet his adorable head. He beams up at me. H-How can he be so cute without trying? I'm shocked really. He's so cute all the time. No matter what he does, he's always cute.

"We'll name it together Bakato."

"Don't call me Bakato ape!"

"Don't call me an ape or I am turning this car around!"

"Don't shape!"

What? Did he just call Usagi-san a shape? When I put on a confused face, he whispers to me that a shape is a cross between a shark and an ape. I think that's pretty fitting for Usagi-san actually sometimes. Hehe, Usagi-sans confused face is sexy.

"What'd you call me?"

"A shape!"

"Are you saying I'm out of shape?"

He giggles and shakes his head. I can understand why he might think something like that.

"Of course not! I think you are very fit! Hehe, I mean you are healthy for a man your age."

Usagi-sans eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Ooh, Makoto-kun...

"A-A man my age?"

"Yes! You are quite old, aren't you?"

Usagi-san growls and looks at Makoto-kun with true anger! Makoto-kun whimpers and hides in my chest.

"I'm not old!"

"W-Well, to me you are. You're nearly twice my age."

Well, that's true. He is nearly twice Makoto-kun's age. Since Makoto-kun is 15 years old, and Usagi-san is 28 years old, he really is nearly double Makoto-kun's age. That's weird. But it doesn't matter. This cute boy and this handsome man are good for me, good for Misaki.

"Shut up Bakato!"

"Uwah! Shape! You are actually a shape right now!"

"I don't know what a shape is!"

Hahahaha! He doesn't know what a shape is.

"Well a circle is a shape. A square, rectangle and other things like that are shapes."

"Don't be smart with me or you're not sharing a bed with Misaki while I'm here."

Makoto-kun hugs me really tightly at that comment! No Makoto-kun! Usagi-san is lying! Of course you'll sleep next to me! You're a Shota boy with a cute little butt!

"Uwah! Misaki-chan! Tell him he's lying! You know I can't sleep without you more than two times a week! If I don't sleep next to Misaki-chan at least five nights a week, I become extremely upset and I feel like I will die."

That's very dramatic Makoto-kun, but I know what you mean. I pet his small head. He snuggles into my chest happily. But when I pet his head, he purrs at me! I love it when he purrs at me! He's like a little Neko boy! No, I love it when he wears Neko ears and tails and other Neko related things.

"Makoto-kun will sleep in our bed Usagi-san!"

"Hehe, that's because you have a soft spot for Makoto, don't you?"

"W-Well, of course I do! He's adorable!"

Usagi-san gives off a little laugh as Makoto-kun cuddles my tightly.

"...Misaki-chan's...cute butt..."

Whispering that to me, I gain a blush. He's a bad boy.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, we arrive at the dog shelter. We get out of Usagi-sans car, and head inside. Once getting inside, a person comes out.<p>

"Good day."

She addresses Usagi-san. Makoto-kun is just hugging my side affectionately. He is actually a really affectionate boy.

"Good day. We've come for a dog."

We've come for a dog? Hehe, that sounds so strange. But the woman simply nods and leads us inside to the dog kennels.

"Ooh~ They are all so cute~"

Immediately, the Shota boy rushes off from my side and starts looking at the dogs! Ehehe, he's more of an animal lover than I thought he was. I go and join him...he's looking at some ugly dog.

"Isn't he cute?"

"How do you know it is a he?"

"Because he has a penis, that's why."

I do a spit take at him! The way he said that so casually! I didn't think he would say it like that!

"Makoto-kun!"

"W-What? That's what he has got. If it was female, we could call her a bitch."

"Makoto-kun!"

"W-What? That's what female dogs are called. They are called bitches."

"He's right Misaki. That's what female dogs are called, bitches. And that's what you are also. My bitch."

Did he just call me a bitch? Uu! I feel angry at that! I'm not a bitch Usagi-san! He's a bitch! Makoto-kun's my bitch! Well, he is my bitch if you want to go on about that. Since he is the uke, he is the female between us technically so he would be classed as a bitch if we were dogs. Why am I thinking about female dogs being bitches? Uwah! This is all Usagi-sans and Makoto-kun's faults! Naughty boys!

"Misaki-chan! Look at this one~ Isn't it the cutest!?"

When I looked...aww. It is cute. A pure white dog. Its really small. I want that one also! Its really cute! I go over and look at the dog. Well, I should say puppy. Makoto-kun pets the little puppy, its really affectionate.

"He's a Maltese, right?"

Makoto-kun asked the woman. She nodded.

"Good eye. Yes, this little guy is only a month old."

"Aww, its so adorable, and cuddly. Misaki-chan, Usagi-chan. Can't we get this one? Isn't it adorable? And very friendly."

"I think we should! Usagi-san, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know..."

Makoto-kun hugs me, and whispers in my ear. What's he going to do?

'If you convince Usagi-chan to get the dog, I will do anything you want when I'm ready to have sex.'

D-Don't be so sexy! Saying something like that to me!? M-Makoto-kun! You can't use your sexy body to your advantage! You seriously can't do such adorable acts and think you can get away with it! I'm tempted to smash my lips onto his right now. But, I can't as Usagi-san and that woman are right there! Damn it all!

'D-Damn you little Angel.'

He smirks at me. I turn to Usagi-san who seems to be thinking.

"Usagi-san! We should get this one! Please!"

"Please Usagi-chan!? I'm sure Misaki-chan will do anything you want him to do later!"

Don't pimp me out! Usagi-san smirks. Ooh fuck. That's what is going to happen later. He's going to make me, yeah. He's going to bang my butt hard for this. You know what you've done to me little Angel!? Maybe I should start calling you little Devil instead! Yeah, he's got an angelic face, but he's really a Devil. A Devil in disguise as an Angel! Hmph! He will have to make it up to me also!

"I-I will Usagi-san."

"I see. You both are determined, aren't you? Alright, this one will do."

""Yay!""

Makoto-kun and I cheer together! The woman and Usagi-san start talking about the dog and things like that. Eventually, we are allowed to take him out of the kennel, and my little Angel/Devil holds him to his chest lovingly.

"And his name?"

"Doctor Penguin~"

We both glare at my little Angel/Devil. He whines and looks away.

"Why would we call the puppy, Doctor Penguin?"

"Hmph, I thought it was a lovely name. Doctor Penguin is the Master of chaos."

"We are not calling him Doctor Penguin!"

Usagi-san laid down the law! Makoto-kun growls at Usagi-san.

"Why don't we just call him ape then? And when we call "Ape!" we will see which ape comes!"

Usagi-san glares harshly.

"No. I've thought of a perfect name. How about, Bakato? We already have one, and what's another Bakato? We'd call "Come Bakato!" and then we will see which baka comes!"

Makoto-kun growls at him. They glare at one another harshly, then turn to me!

""Misaki/chan he just called me an ape/Bakato thinking it was a good name for the puppy! Tell him off immediately!""

Uwah! They are both attacking me with words! What do I do? Uwah! They always put me in the middle of their fights!

"S-Stop being childish. Makoto-kun. We are not calling him ape or Doctor Penguin. And Usagi-san, we are not calling him Bakato or any variation of Makoto-kun's name that could be constructed as harmful."

They both nod at me, reluctantly. They both have strong personalities when they are arguing. It is a little strange how similar they could be. But, they are similar when in arguments. They both think they are right, when usually they both are wrong.

"So, what do we call him?"

"I don't know Makoto."

"What about...Hikaru?"

I suggest. They both turn to me.

"As in light? Or as in radiance?"

Usagi-san asks. Well I was thinking light? I will tell him as much! He's so cute and I think light was something that works.

"As in light. As he is the light in Makoto-kun's darkness!"

They both smile and agree with me. So the puppies name is Hikaru! That's the name of the puppy now! Yay! So we get the puppy, and then we leave! Makoto-kun never let go of the puppy! That's so sweet~ It really is sweet watching him hold the puppy like this!

"He's perfect~"

Not as perfect as you, my little Angel. When I thought that, Makoto-kun looked at me with bright doe green eyes. He's so innocent.

"You happy now?"

Usagi-san asks as we get into the car. I was allowed to get into the front as the back is occupied by Makoto-kun and our new pet. The puppy is really cute...just as cute as Makoto-kun himself.

"I'm more than happy, Usagi-chan. Don't we have to get some things for him? Like food, a lead, and a bowl for him. And other things like doggy toys for my...our Hikaru-chan."

Even calling Hikaru, Hikaru-chan. He has a thing for the suffix chan. Well, he is just adorable like that, Makoto-chan. Hehe, that bastard Takatsuki-san calls my little Angel, chan. Hmph, he's ruined it for me. I was thinking about calling him, Makoto-chan to be affectionate like he does to me. But, since Takatsuki-san calls him Makoto-chan, I can't call him Makoto-chan now.

"Y-Yeah, that's right, isn't it Usagi-san?"

When I asked, all he did was nod. So, we head towards a place where they sell puppy stuff.

* * *

><p>...We get the stuff and head home. We've got lots of stuff. Hehe, Usagi-san cried at how much it cost. But, it is his own fault that he would do such things to Makoto-kun. Ignore him and be genuinely naughty with him. But I'm pretty sure Usagi-san has made Makoto-kun extremely happy.<p>

Once home we head inside and happily get onto the couches with the puppy yapping away.

"This is your new home Doctor Penguin...Hikaru-chan."

He just called him Doctor Penguin! What's it with that anyway? Doctor Penguin? Does he know someone called that? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter.

"What do you think Hikaru-chan? Isn't this place the best?"

"He's happy, isn't he, Misaki?"

When Usagi-san asked me, all I could do was smile. Makoto-kun is really happy. I've never seen him so smiley before. He's so cute! Him and the puppy, Hikaru. They both are very adorable together!

"In any case, I need to get a shower. Want to join me Misaki?"

When sending me a seductive smirk, I make an uneasy face. Even though I want too, I don't want my little Angel to feel upset.

"E-Erm...m-maybe. You g-go for a-a shower a-and I might j-join you."

"Hmph. Well, if you do, join me quickly."

I nod and he goes upstairs. I'm going to ask Makoto-kun if its ok if I can. I don't want him to feel upset. So, going over and sit down.

"Makoto-kun, come here for a second."

"I-Is something wrong? H-Have I done something?"

"N-No! Nothing at all. I just want to ask you something."

"O-Ok. Come on Hikaru-chan."

The puppy follows him to the couch. He sits on my lap and hugs me.

"I-If I've d-done something t-then I-I'm s-sorry."

"Shh, no. I said you haven't done anything wrong. Its just...Usagi-san wants..."

"It is ok. If you want to have sex with Usagi-chan, then go and have sex with Usagi-chan. But, will you...suck my thing later?"

He's ok with it? But, he wants me to suck his penis later? I don't have a problem with that. Actually, I want to suck his thing later on. Usagi-san can do my butt, and I will suck Makoto-kun's thing later on.

"Yes! I-I mean, yes. I will suck your thing later on. So, you don't mind me being with Usagi-san?"

"Nope! I have Hikaru-chan to keep me company! Say, can I play the music loud so I don't hear anything?"

"Sure. You can do that. I love you, my little Angel."

"I love you too. Now, please go and satisfy your man."

"Y-Yeah. But, Makoto-kun. Don't forget that while he might be my man, you'll always be my boy."

"I-I know. Now get going! I've got music to listen too!"

He tries to play it off with a giggle, but I can see that he is slightly bothered by it. I mean, I would too if it was Makoto-kun and Takatsuki-san or Usagi-san and another guy. It would pain my heart if something happened like that.

"I'll make it up to you."

"W-Well, of course you will. Now, get going!"

He ordered me with a kiss. He then gets off my lap and I towards the stairs.

SLAP!

He slapped my butt! I turn around to see a smirking Makoto-kun. I smirk back then I go upstairs towards the shower. Once getting to the shower room, I open the door and the go inside. I close the door and start taking my clothes off.

"Misaki~ Is that you? Or is it Bakato?"

"Its me, Misaki. Why would you think it is Makoto-kun? And don't call him Bakato!"

"Hehe, I know you don't like it when I call him Bakato because you're so protective over him."

As he said that, I hear roaring music downstairs. That's Makoto-kun.

"Misaki, is he playing music?"

"Y-Yes. I've told him to put the music loud so he doesn't hear us."

I slip off my pants and underwear. I then go towards the shower and see Usagi-san touching himself! Geez! Doing something like that with me around! W-Well, it isn't the first time I've seen him do such things.

"I'm glad you can join me."

"Hehe, me too. I've missed Usagi-sans thing after all."

"My, thing huh. Since when have you called it my thing? Why don't you call it my penis, or cock?"

He's so lewd. He brings me into a kiss. As we are kissing, he starts rubbing my butt lightly.

"Should we skip foreplay today? I really want to feel your insides."

S-Skip foreplay? B-But, wouldn't my butt hurt if he doesn't make it wet?

"I-I don't want it so rough. I need my butt to be wet."

"Ugh, fine. I'll finger you."

Finger me? He turns me around and forces me to the wall! My chest is pressed against the wall! Usagi-san then starts slapping my butt! It feels good! I love my butt being spanked! Usually, I would put up more resistant, but I'm too horny to resist him.

"I'm going in."

He's going in? ...Aah! He's stuck his finger inside my butt!

"A-Aah!"

"Ah, you like Misaki? Wait until we have sex. Your ass is always sensitive."

"D-Don't tease me!"

He slaps my butt again! He then prods his finger in and out of me! I moan uneasy as his finger prods my entrance. He must be using the water from the shower to make my butt wet! As he fingers me with one hand, he uses his other hand to smack my butt! I love the feeling of being spanked. Its really the best feeling!

"Aha...Usagi-san...it-it...feels...g-good!"

"Hmm, of course it does my Misaki. Now, its time for the main event."

Main event? We haven't even been doing this long! He takes out his finger with an audio pop...only to be replaced by this penis!

"AAH! SH-SHIT!"

"Whats wrong Misaki?"

He whispers hungrily to me. Don't be so seductive Usagi-san! D-Damn it Usagi-san! Everything he penetrates me, it makes me feel so good. But, I'm not going to tell him that, or he'd do it more often. I feel guilty as it is.

"J-Just don't d-do it s-so hard."

"But, before you said I could."

I'm going to kill Makoto-kun! He's the one who made me say it and agree with it! Damn little Angel! I sigh and nod. So, he starts thrusting deeply inside my butt! It feels really good! Usagi-sans penis is rubbing the inside of my butt, and hitting my prostate!

"You know, I just thought."

"O-Of...w-what?"

I say between moans of pleasure. Pleasurable moans escape my lips! I just can't control my voice! I'm so glad little Angel down there is playing music loud.

"Makoto."

"W-Why...ah...are you...aha...t-thinking a-about...ahha...Makoto-kun r-right...aah now?"

"Not for me. For you. For your unoccupied member. Don't you want to feel the tightness of his ass while I'm pounding yours?"

W-Well, he's just said a dream of mine! I would love to one day have sex with Makoto-kun while Usagi-san is having sex with me. But for him to suggest such things...he doesn't know about is already, does he? We've been careful and only kissed when he wasn't around.

"S-Shut up!"

SMACK!

"Aah! Don't smack my ass so hard!"

"Ooh, its your ass now? Before it was your butt. But, it is your ass now?"

I blush and look away. He's a baka. He knows I say ass when I'm turned on, or a slip of the tongue. I look back at him, he's got a dirty smirk on his face. Hey, wipe that off your face Usagi-baka.

"J-Just c-continue."

"Sure, my Misaki."

So he continues thrusting into me at speeds that makes my head spin! I wonder what Usagi-san is feeling right now? Does he like the tightness of my butt? Is that something that appeals to him? I can't think much now as he keeps sticking it in my ass at a fast pace and making me feel good!

"And, we can't forget about this."

He reaches his hand around until it reaches my member! He's stroking my member right now! Aah! Usagi-san!

"Now, lets cum quickly. I'm getting hungry."

"R-Right."

So he thrusts harder and harder into my butt while stroking my member. This is too good! My butt feels good, and so does my member! If only Makoto-kun was here, then I could feel good with his butt. I'm having a hard time staying on my feet as he is doing it rather roughly! Usagi-sans too rough with my butt!

He stops smacking my butt and grabs my hair roughly! He turns my head to face him and he brings me into a soul searing kiss! He then starts smacking my ass as he kisses me, masturbates me and pound into my butt! This is awesome! There's only one small thing missing, my Angel.

After several minutes of Usagi-san ramming his penis into my ass, I feel hotness come from my butt! A hot liquid has filled my butt! Usagi-san came in my butt without telling me! As a reaction to the cum inside me, I also release my juices all over Usagi-sans hand!

"Clean it."

Usagi-san ordered me. So I comply and lick my hand clean. Usagi-san is a naughty guy after all. After I lick his hand clean and swallow all the stuff, Usagi-san brings me into a kiss. It felt really good. Having sex with Usagi-san is very good. I love it when he rams it inside of me. But, I can't wait to have sex with Makoto-kun also.

"Misaki...I've longed for that."

"M-Me too."

I admit while scratching my cheek with a blush. He strokes my face and kisses me.

"Bye."

Then, Usagi-san jumps out of the shower! Where's he going!? I still need to clean my butt! Bastard! Leaving me in the shower after he's done with me! What a total bastard! What am I, his whore!? Use me then leaves me! Idiot baka!

* * *

><p>After cleaning my body, and my butt I get out of the shower and go towards my bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist...<p>

"Misaki-chan? Did you enjoy your time in the shower?"

The person sat on my bed, is my little Angel! But, he is dressed differently to usual. He's got on a japanese girl school uniform! W-Whats he wearing that for!? He totally suits it! He has a gray shirt on with a school shirt that is covered in a cream jumper! It has a funny logo on the cream jumper...is this a cosplay outfit? Noticing my blushing face, he blushes also.

"D-Do you like? I got this, from a cosplay store awhile ago. It is from one of my favourite anime's. It involves espers and I'm dressed like Mikoto-chan! But obviously my hair is blonde...so maybe Misaki-chan? Hey, she's got the same first name as you! Hehe, that's a weird coincidence!"

Haha, yeah weird coincidence. But, he is actually cosplaying right now, right? I wonder why?

"Makoto-kun, why are you dressed like that?"

"B-Because, I wanted too. Don't I look good like this? I thought, you could give me what you promised me before."

What I promised him before...?

"W-What do you mean?"

He gains a cute sad face.

"Y-You promised to...suck my thing. W-Will you, please? And you haven't said anything about me dressed like this. Don't you like it?"

"I-I love it very much! You look very adorable like that! It suits you very much! B-But, didn't your..."

"He did, but I want to dress like this. This is cosplaying for my boyfriend. And, I love cosplaying as anime characters! Please say, you love it?"

"I love it, my school girl Angel."

He gains an adorable blush. Wait, where is Hikaru? I thought Makoto-kun and him were inseparable. Did I think wrong?

"W-Where's Hikaru?"

"Hikaru-chan is eating right now. I fed him and he's downstairs eating. It is about lunch time Misaki-chan. And...well, I wanted a reward for being a good boy. Or, should I say being a good girl?"

"Good girl. I'll give you a reward for being a good girl."

He blushes again, but this time it is more intense than before. His cute blushing face is always a turn on. I get on my knees in front of him. He blushes so brightly.

"L-Lift up the skirt."

He nods and gently lifts up the skirt, to reveal boys underwear. Is it weird for me to think that I wanted him to be wearing panties? It would be such a turn on for him to wear such underwear.

"L-Lift your hips up."

He again nods and lifts his hips up. I slip off his underwear and discard to the ground. I look at his erection, and see that it is fully erect. He might be small, but he's still a growing boy. And his member is certainly growing also.

"Misaki-chan...if I drink lots of milk, will my thing grow?"

"Will it grow if you drink milk? Maybe. You should drink milk anyway. Healthy teeth and bones Makoto-kun. Anyway, I'm going to suck you quickly, because I'm hungry."

"O-Oh ok. Sorry for being selfish."

"N-No! Its fine. You can be selfish, because you are you. Now give me a sweet kiss."

He giggle and nods. He kisses me briefly before I push him down on the bed. I work my way to his erection, and in one fell swoop, I take him into my mouth.

"Uu~ It feels good."

A moan from my Angel. Whenever I look at him, he turns away embarrassed. He's so sweet and innocent with his way. He's just so cute! Makes me want to grab him and force him on his front so I can take his little butt. But I wouldn't do such things to my little Angel as he is my little Angel and I wouldn't want to upset him.

"M-Misaki-chan~ M-Make it q-quick...I-I'm hungry also~"

So he's hungry also? Ok. I speed up on his member, he moans unevenly as I bob my head up and down his small shaft. I love his small cock inside my mouth. As I am bobbing my head up and down, my Angel makes small thrusts upwards in delight. He must be having a good time. He's a good boy.

"Ooo!"

With that little moan, he releases into my mouth, I drink it quickly. Damn, he must've been horny to cum so quickly. He pants as he sits up on the bed. He then hugs me around my neck and snuggles into my shoulder.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"No. Why assume such things? I loved it, every second of it. I should go and check on Hikaru-chan. Misaki-chan. Everyday I get closer and closer to becoming ok with you having...no, making love to me, you know?"

Everyday? Everyday he's coming closer and closer? That's a good thing! Someday soon, I will experience that small body.

"Is that so?"

"It is. I just love you Misaki-chan. I wish we could get married one day. But I'm sure Usagi-chan will take that, right?"

I shrug my shoulders. I haven't thought about such things. Marriage. Marrying Usagi-san, or Makoto-kun. Either would make great husbands.

"I-I..."

"You don't need to say it. I'm fine with it, I suppose. But, you could give me a wedding ring and we could say we are married, even if you end up marrying Usagi-chan. Isn't that an option also?"

This boy, thinking about marriage right now. He's so cute and innocent. Even though I haven't thought about marriage, he has. He wants to marry me...I feel actually special. Usagi-san and I haven't talked about such things, yet this boy is saying even if I marry someone else, he'll be someone who can say that he is my husband, even not by law.

"March your butt downstairs."

"Y-Yes!"

He puts on his underwear and leaves the room. I suppose I should get dressed and join them downstairs. So, I dry myself with the towel and get dressed quickly. Once dressed, I head downstairs...and see a weird sight.

Makoto-kun, my little Angel is on Usagi-sans lap! I never thought that would happen! Usagi-san has a mild blush while Makoto-kun is blushing hard. And he's still cosplaying...maybe I should make it a rule that he has to wear that all the time.

But Makoto-kun being on Usagi-sans lap, I didn't expect that. If Usagi-san is trying to make me jealous or something, then he has succeeded! He's my little Angel!

"Misaki-chan!"

"Ma-Makoto-kun."

"Whats wrong Misaki?"

Usagi-san smirked at me...ugh! I'll kill him! He knows I like it when Makoto-kun is on my lap! And a school girl cosplay version is amazing! I want that boys butt on my lap this instant!

"W-Why is...Makoto-kun on your lap?"

"Hmph. You looked like you enjoyed it, so I thought that I would see what its like. And I must say, his butt is really soft and adorable."

Did he just call Makoto-kun's butt adorable!? No! Never! W-Well, maybe. I guess I do want Usagi-san to fall for Makoto-kun also, so I can be honest with him about our relationship. But, it doesn't mean that I have to like it when Makoto-kun sits on his lap.

"I-I see. Makoto-kun, are you ok with sitting there? You don't have to. No matter what Usagi-san said."

"W-Well...y-your lap w-wasn't available and Usagi-chan offered...Muu, stupid chairs don't feel good on my butt."

That's adorable...

"Misaki. Are you making food? We are hungry."

"Yeah Misaki-chan! We are hungry!"

I stick out my tongue and nod. I go into the kitchen and start making food. When I looked back at them, I see that Hikaru has jumped onto Makoto-kun's lap as he is still on Usagi-sans lap. I'm happy they are getting closer, I most definitely am. Hopefully, they can start falling for one another...so I can be with Makoto-kun openly...without Usagi-san feeling pain. I don't want Usagi-san to feel pain from me falling for Makoto-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think, thank you!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Prelude to love making!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Hmmmmm, today is going to be special. I just know it. Misaki-chan and Usagi-chan are sleeping soundly in bed. I'm inbetween them both. I didn't know I would like being inbetween them both. Misaki-chan's cute body and Usagi-chan's manly body. My head is on Misaki-chan's chest like always, but my body is cosying up to Usagi-chan who has an arm around my body.

"Suu~ Suu~"

Misaki-chan's breathing reached my ears. I lightly kiss his chest which I love so much. I just love Misaki-chan's chest! It has his pink nipples and it is hairless. So smooth to sleep on. I actually love his chest!

"Misaki-chan..."

I whisper to myself as Hikaru-chan is asleep at the end of the bed. I love that puppy. And now, I'm ready for Misaki-chan to make love to me. I want him to make me his. I've been here for quite a couple of months now. And I'm ready for Misaki-chan. I want Misaki-chan to make me his...if he wants me that is. I heard from Usagi-chan that he has to go someplace for a few days. I think it is something to do with his novel. His normal novel I mean, not his BL novel.

"...Hmmmm...Makoto...kun...Usagi...san..."

Is Misaki-chan dreaming about me and Usagi-chan? I want him to dream about me! But also Usagi-chan? That's fine with me! If Misaki-chan asked me, I would have a threeway with Usagi-chan and him. That's because I love Usagi-chan...Misaki-chan. I love Misaki-chan so very much. As he is my Misaki-chan after all!

"Misaki-chan...?"

I shake him slightly. He groans and opens his eyes. He looks at me with a smile. I love his smiles. His touch on my skin always feels good...

"Hello...my little Angel."

Whenever I hear that, my heart feels good. It makes me feel good inside. He wants me to be his Angel. I want to be his Angel. I also want him to want me. He's not a seme with Usagi-chan, so he can unleash his sexual urges on my body.

"Misaki-chan...is it just us for the next few days?"

He looks to the sleeping Usagi-chan then nods. I snuggle into his chest lovingly as I feel a hand touch my butt. Its Usagi-chan! I can't say anything as Misaki-chan looks into my eyes lovingly.

"M-Misaki-chan..."

"Give me a little kiss, Makoto-kun."

"B-But Usagi-chan might..."

I would say wake up, but he's already awake! Since he is rubbing my butt, he must be awake. Either that, or he is doing it in his sleep and thinks my butt is Misaki-chan's butt.

"Kiss me, Makoto-kun."

I nod, not trusting my own voice. I lean up and capture his lips with my own lips. I just love Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan's hand grazes my hip and is going towards my butt! N-No! If he touches my butt and finds out Usagi-chan is doing the same thing...I grab his hand quickly and place it on my special area and let out a quiet moan. If its there, then I know Misaki-chan wont know that Usagi-chan is touching my butt.

"You naughty boy..."

As Misaki-chan whispers that, Usagi-chan sticks his finger inside my butt! Usagi-chan! You can't finger my butt! I-I know we've kissed but Misaki-chan is the one who is supposed to finger me. I suppress a moan as Misaki-chan starts stroking my naughty place!

"W-What are you d-doing?"

I whisper out to Misaki-chan with a shocked gasp as I reach a hand around to Usagi-chan to try and take his finger out of my butt but he doesn't stop! I-I can't have my butt fingered and my thing stroked at the same time by two different people!

"Keep your cute voice down Makoto-kun. Don't wake Usagi-san up."

"I-I-I..."

"Shhhh, my Angel. If you speak speak too loudly, people will hear you. And by people, I mean Usagi-san."

But Usagi-chan is awake! You stroke my special area and I will cum Misaki-chan! I can't take it Misaki-chan! Usagi-chan has added another finger! If he continues doing that, I will cum in Misaki-chan's hand!

"Mmmm...mmmmm...mmmmm..."

I let out slow moans as Misaki-chan's hand strokes me fast! Is this some sort of game for him? See if Usagi-chan wakes up? Well, Usagi-chan is playing a game also! He's trying to make me moan out because he likes me to suffer a little. Usagi-chan is a little of a naughty guy. Doing this to me to see my reaction!

"Shhh, my little Angel..."

"S-Sorry...Misaki-chan..."

He kisses me briefly then I place my head on his chest to stop me moaning out. If I do, then Usagi-chan wins and I don't want Usagi-chan to win at this. He keeps going in and out of my butt with his fingers at a fast pace. Why does he tease me so? I don't understand it myself, but he is really adamant about fingering me.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I couldn't hold it anymore and released into Misaki-chan's hand! I couldn't stop it from flowing out it short bursts! I collapse on Misaki-chan's chest and pant heavily, but Misaki-chan tilts my head up. What's wrong with him? He puts his hand in front of my face, the hand full of my own sperm.<p>

"Clean it Makoto-kun."

I nod, not trusting my voice again. I wrap my tongue around Misaki-chan's semen covered fingers and hand and start lapping up the juices. I love licking my naughty juices like this because I know it turns on Misaki-chan whenever I do such things like this.

"Good boy."

He pats the back of my head affectionately after I finish cleaning his semen covered hand. I love it when Misaki-chan does such things. I rest my head on Misaki-chan's chest as Usagi-chan takes his fingers out of my butt. Phew, Misaki-chan didn't find out about him fingering me. I wonder what would've happened if Misaki-chan found out about me being fingered? Would he have liked it? Or would it of caused problems? I still don't understand why Usagi-chan fingered me.

"T-That was..."

"You're a good boy, Makoto-kun. I love you so much. You and Usagi-san are my guys after all."

We are his guys. Well, I'm his boy, I know that. I will always be his boy. Because, I never want to leave Misaki-chan's side. That's why I wrap my arms around him. I will admit that I'm a little clingy, but it is a good clingy. Not creepy obsessed stalker clingy. Loving and caring clingy. He wraps his arms around me, as if protecting me from the world.

Protect me from this world, Misaki-chan. All I ever do is get hurt, but being here with you is better than the world.

"...Keep me safe..."

I whisper to myself, but Misaki-chan caught it and nods strongly. I can feel him nod from my position on my chest.

"I will, always. Count on that, my little Angel."

He kissed the top of my head, then interlocks his fingers with my own fingers. We are holding hands with one another. Nothing to drastic about it, but it means we care for one another as lovers. He can certainly look after me. I'm more of that type. Looked after rather than look after. I'd make a terrible seme anyway. Always so unsure of things. But if Misaki-chan is my partner, then I'm willing to do things with Misaki-chan as he is my brownie bear. And I'm his little Angel after all.

"Ngh..."

That came from Usagi-chan. Is he pretending to wake up? He was awake because he was fingering my butt. I continue to keep my head on Misaki-chan's chest and snuggle into said chest. I look to Usagi-chan who sits up in the bed. His eyes briefly went to me before landing on Misaki-chan. When he looked at me, he smirked naughtily. It was a game for Usagi-chan.

It isn't like I didn't like it, I just want to know why he fingered me. I don't really understand it unless it was a game after all. My butt being fingered was a good sensation and Usagi-chan really knows how to use his digits.

"Misaki, good morning."

"Good morning Usagi-san!"

Those two share a kiss. Misaki-chan is clueless. He didn't realize that Usagi-chan was actually fingering my butt. I wonder if Usagi-chan liked fingering me? I know I liked it, even if I don't want to admit to it.

"Good morning, Makoto."

"G-G-Good morning, Usagi-chan."

I whisper out. He looks at me with a smirk. I feel funny inside my tummy when he looks at me like this.

"So, Usagi-san. When is it you are leaving?"

"Why? Trying to get rid of me?"

"O-Of course not! I was just wondering."

"Hmmm, I have to leave straight after breakfast. But, I'm sure you'll be fine without me."

Be fine without him...I will miss Usagi-chan, but it means I can be open with Misaki-chan. I like it when I get to kiss and touch Misaki-chan openly. Tonight, I want Misaki-chan tonight. He said when I'm ready, he would take me to a fancy hotel and treat me to a wonderful meal out. It will be a date that ends with love making. I prefer saying love making over sex. As making love means you love the person who you are with, having sex just means that, sex. Sometimes it is love, but sometimes it is just to pleasure yourself. It isn't about pleasuring myself with Misaki-chan, it is about us sharing our love with one another.

Usagi-chan gets out of the bed and starts getting dressed. Misaki-chan also gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. I stay in bed with Hikaru-chan who cuddles up to me sweetly.

After they get dressed, they both head downstairs. I will give them a few minutes alone. I can stay in bed with Hikaru-chan while they have some breakfast. They deserve that at least. I do come inbetween them because I am a little selfish at times. I will admit that freely. I am just a boy in love after all.

"And, you can't help who you fall in love with, right Hikaru-chan?"

I say out loud, Hikaru-chan groans in happiness before closing his eyes. I love Hikaru-chan! He's so sweet and innocent. And I love him...so much!

* * *

><p>"Hmph, lazy Bakato."<p>

That voice...at the door. It is Usagi-chan. What did he say? Lazy? I'm not lazy!

"I-I'm not lazy."

"Then why are you still in bed?"

"B-Because I wanted to give you and Misaki-chan some private time. I didn't want to burden your relationship so you can have some private time together. Although...why did you do that this morning?"

He puts on an innocent expression and whistles.

"Ooh~ I have no idea what you are talking about~"

"You know! Y-You played with my butt this morning. You fingered me. And you know Misaki-chan was touching me, yet you didn't say anything. Why? Why didn't you say anything Usagi-chan?"

"Because it is fun to tease you. Your ass is really tight, even tighter than Misaki's. I want to have ago of it sometime. Fingering you was just away for me to test out the tightness."

I blush a little. He wants to have ago of my butt. N-No! That's Misaki-chan after all. He's the only one who can do things with my body, yet I didn't put up a strong resistance to what Usagi-chan was doing. Did I secretly want him to finger me?

"M-My butt is Misaki-chan's."

"For now, anyway. Because..." He gets really close to me and strokes my hair. "...You my boy are also going to be mine. Misaki and you, belong to me now."

We belong to him? He wants me also? Why? Misaki-chan is most likely a better uke than I am anyway. What should I say to this?

"I-I..."

"Don't worry about a thing Bakato. Just let me take care of you and Misaki."

Without warning, he tilts my chin up and captures my lips with his own! Usagi-chan just keeps surprising me! First, he fingers me, then he kisses me and now he has pulled me to my feet and has started to slap my butt! I feel uneasy, yet not upset. It feels good. I like it when Misaki-chan, and now Usagi-chan touch my butt. It really is sensitive.

I push him off me and look at him. He has a dangerous smirk on his handsome face. He seriously can't do stuff to me like that. I'm Misaki-chan's boy after all.

"W-Why did you..."

"Do that?"

I nod at him. I want to know why he kissed me, again.

"Because I wanted to kiss you. You, are too adorable. I have wanted to kiss you and I want to do things with your body that I do with Misaki for awhile now. Your body is small and while I'm not a shotacon, but I would like to touch your Shota body."

"W-Well...t-that is...what?"

"Misaki, I understand why he wants to keep you safe. Its because you are cute and innocent. Haha, it is funny seeing you freak out Bakato. Now, I have to get ready to leave, so you and Misaki can have sex."

So he knows about me wanting to ask Misaki-chan that.

"A-Are you fine w-with that? Misaki-chan doesn't like the fact that we are secret from you, or he thinks we are. I know it upsets him because he thinks he's betraying you...I can see however why he would think such things. I've never wanted Misaki-chan to feel such sadness because of me."

"Now stop it. Misaki needs an uke also. He always complains that he doesn't do things with his penis, and you can be the uke. Because I don't see you being a seme at all. Do you see yourself dominating Misaki?"

"As if I could do that. I'm small, my penis isn't even big so...it was like I was made to be an uke. By the way, where is Misaki-chan?"

He points downwards. So, he's downstairs?

"Downstairs?"

"Yes. He's waiting for you actually. He sent me up here so you can get breakfast. He's worried."

"I've worried Misaki-chan? I never wanted to worry him. I will go straight away!"

So I stand up and start getting dressed quickly. Misaki-chan is worried about me! Hehe, he really is a lovely boyfriend! Once I'm dressed, I head downstairs with Hikaru-chan! I need to see my Misaki-chan again! I've become accustomed to seeing his green eyes staring back into my own green eyes.

"Hello my little Angel. I missed your butt on my lap this morning."

I giggle and go over and take my place immediately. If anyone tries to take this special seat from me, I will become upset! I then start eating breakfast without muttering a single word. He wraps his manly arms around my frame and I lean back so my back is pressed against his chest while his head is comfortably on the top of my head. This is a little perfect right now.

"Misaki-chan...once Usagi-chan is gone...I would like to talk to you about something serious."

"My little Angel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per say, I just want to talk to you about something which I take seriously. And please listen to my words before dismissing me. I hope you say yes to my words."

"...Is it a good thing?"

"A very good thing actually. Don't worry Misaki-chan. It is something I want more than anything. And I hope you want it also."

Before he could comment, Usagi-chan comes down the stairs. Usagi-chan was really naughty before and did things to my mouth and my butt. I avoid his gaze with a dark blush while Misaki-chan and him converse about things. I think they are talking about the apartment. I will just continue eating my breakfast happily.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, it is time for Usagi-chan to leave. Misaki-chan and him are kissing happily while I sit on the couch, waiting for Misaki-chan to finish so that my butt can be on his lap again. Muu, stupid couches and chairs. They aren't good for my butt! Only laps are good for my butt!<p>

"This is it Misaki."

"Y-Yeah, Usagi-san. Come back soon."

"I will do. Have fun without me."

When saying that, Usagi-chan sent me a little look. He's so naughty. It isn't like Misaki-chan and I are wild animals, and Misaki-chan might not even want to make love to me yet. If he does, then that's fantastic! But if he doesn't, then I am fine with such things. Because, I know he wont love me any less. If anything, his love will grow to something huge! Then when he's ready to unleash that love on me, I will be waiting for it.

"We'll try, right Makoto-kun?"

I nod at Misaki-chan who sent me a wink. The wink made me blush furiously. Just from a simple wink!? I blush like this from a wink!? What about when he romances me, hehe.

"F-Fun, yes. Have fun on your trip Usagi-chan."

"I'll try at least. Bye Bakato. Come and give me a hug."

I go over to him and hug him. With my head barely making it past his stomach. However, his hands have slid down my back, and he has pinched my butt! I let out a gasp as he breaks the hug!

"Whats wrong Makoto-kun?"

"O-Oh, nothing Misaki-chan."

I cover with a wave of my hand. He doesn't need to worry about me, or my butt. Usagi-chan then starts saying goodbye to Misaki-chan again while taking looks at me. After finishing his goodbyes, he leaves the apartment, where I drag Misaki-chan to the couch immediately so I can ask him a question.

"Misaki-chan...you love me, don't you?"

I ask with nervousness evident in my voice.

"I do my Angel, you know that."

"T-Then you would want to make love to me right?"

He looks at me with strong wide eyes.

"My Angel...what are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Misaki-chan, I'm ready. I want you to make love to me. I don't want Otou-sama to be the only person who has done things to my butt anymore. I want you to make love to me and so I can finally move on from him touching and doing things to me."

"My little Angel...I don't know if..."

"I would understand if you're not ready to make love to me..."

I trail off, hoping he would continue.

"It isn't that! I really do want to make love to you. I just want to know, if you are truly ready. We've been together for awhile now, and I wouldn't want to rush you into a relationship filled with love making."

"...I am ready. I am ready to accept Misaki-chan's thing. I am ready for such a gift, aren't you ready for my butt?"

"I-I am. But, you really are ready for such things? It is different to what we usually do. Makoto-kun..."

I kiss him briefly before pulling apart.

"Remember what you said what we would do when we're ready to move onto the ultimate act of love?"

"I remember. I would take you for a beautiful meal, and we would go to a fancy hotel to make love."

"Y-Yes, it m-might be a little bad of me to expect such things so...a meal would do...and it doesn't even have to be expensive..."

"Don't worry. Leave everything to me. Just get whatever you want ready for tonight, and let me take care of the rest, alright?"

"Y-Yes...ok Misaki-chan. I'm a little naughty but...please do what you can. Because...I will repay you for your kindness and patience tonight."

He grabs my butt and gently squeezes.

"I can hardly wait to see what Angels butts feel like. It will be my first time, you know? Doing someone's butt I mean."

"I-I see. Well, I hope I can live up to expectations! Please allow me to start getting ready!"

With a kiss, I leave upstairs. Tonight has to go perfectly. I'm going to become one with Misaki-chan after all! Nothing can go wrong tonight!

* * *

><p>...At around 8 o'clock at night, I finally get things ready. I'm dressed for the occasion. I'm dressed in smart clothes. Misaki-chan is...well, I don't know where he is actually. I've not seen him since lunch time. Well whatever. I've fed Hikaru-chan and gave him water. I've even got my...clothes for later. My nightwear for Misaki-chan. The nightwear I ordered awhile ago, but never worn.<p>

RING! RING!

Aah! The doorbell? Who'd come here at this time?

"Misaki-chan! Will you get the door?"

When I called, no one answered. Hmmm? Where's Misaki-chan? I let out a sigh and pick up my things that I need and head downstairs. I look around and see no one here? Misaki-chan? Where have you gone?

"Misaki-chan! Where are you?"

RING! RING!

"Geez! I'm coming now you idiot at the door!"

Some people really are impatient aren't they!? I go over to the door and open it...

"Good evening, Makoto-kun."

Ehehe...this isn't real! Misaki-chan is at the door, looking like my Prince Charming! He's got a tuxedo on, while holding a bouquet of flowers! This has to be a dream! It is like he has reached inside my head and pulled out one of my fantasies! This is my ultimate one! Misaki-chan coming to the door, looking sexy like he does and handing me flowers like something out a stupid romantic movie. But, I am a sucker for romantic movies as I love them!

"Flowers, for my Angel?"

I'm going to melt. I really am going to melt at the loveliness he is radiating right now. I take the flowers and smell them. They smell like Heaven.

"T-Thank you...Misaki-chan. They are very lovely indeed. A-Allow me to put them in some water."

I go over to the kitchen and get out a long glass so I can put these lovely flowers in water. Once they are in water, I go over to Misaki-chan who holds out his hand. I take the hand and hold it tightly.

"Makoto-kun, ready for the night of your life?"

"I...I'm read, Misaki-chan. I'm ready to give you everything."

"So am I. Now, lets get going."

I nod and once getting my stuff, we head out for the lovely evening! Once out the door, we exit the building. We walk towards the right, when a minute later, Misaki-chan stops.

"W-Whats wrong Misaki-chan?"

"We are getting driven to our destination."

Driven? In a car? A bike maybe?

"W-What are we..."

"That."

Misaki-chan points to something...a horse with a carriage!? We are getting in a carriage!? Is this really happening!? This is very romantic! Misaki-chan arranged such a thing for me! He must really love me to do such things. He leads me to the carriage and we get on. I feel a blush crawl its way onto my face. With a hand motion from Misaki-chan, the driver then starts going to a location!

"Misaki-chan...this is absolutely amazing. I can't believe you did such things Misaki-chan. This must..."

"Its ok. I told you I would show you the time of your life."

He really is going to show me the time of my life. I hug Misaki-chan tightly.

"...I love you so much Misaki-chan. I just love everything about Misaki-chan."

"And I love everything about my cute little Angel. Ooh, it is a little chilly, isn't it?"

I nod. He produces a blanket from someplace and wraps it around us both. This is a little perfect. A cold winters night and us in a romantic carriage built for two. Us both in a blanket all snuggly. And we are going to a romantic meal for two. Then finally, we are going to a fancy hotel to make love. Well, I think we are going to a hotel anyway. Even if we aren't, the apartment will be fine. As that's where I fell for Misaki-chan. So, either place is fine.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, we arrive someplace. I've heard of this place, it is a very hard place to get a reservation at. Misaki-chan, got a reservation at a fancy restaurant. How much does he love me? Seriously, he's too good to get a place like this for me.<p>

"Lets go, Angel."

"O-Ok Misaki-chan."

We get off this carriage and go inside the restaurant hand in hand. I don't even care if anyone mistakes us for brothers today, because it doesn't matter.

"Reservation for two. Under the name Takahashi."

"Ah, right this way."

So we are lead to a table and are given menus. Wow, this is amazing. This is actually happening...

"Misaki-chan, can we get alcohol?"

"Hehe, don't think so Makoto-kun. You look younger than 15, and I am 19. I would have to wait for a year yet."

I nod at him. In japan, the legal age is 20, isn't it? Yet, you can have sex at 13. I don't understand that at all. Drinking is better than having sex at that age. Or I think so anyway. Strange world we live in.

"I see..."

"Hehe, don't look so down. It doesn't matter. We will have plenty of fun together!"

Plenty of fun. Loving Misaki-chan is plenty of fun. We had the best meal. Misaki-chan paid for both of us. He told me to order without holding back. I held back a little because I already feel guilty about him spending so much money on me. After the meal, we left the restaurant, and headed back into the carriage. We cuddled up to one another.

"Makoto-kun, we still don't have to do it, you know?"

"I want to Misaki-chan. We are lovers, and that's what lovers do. I want you, and I hope you want me."

"I do want you. I want you badly. But I don't..."

I kiss him to silence him. He doesn't need to think about such things. He is someone I love so he can do what he would want to do with my Shota body. I have a Shota body and I want to us it on Misaki-chan. Misaki-chan can take my love and do what he wants with it. Shatter my heart or take it and keep it really safe. I know it is the latter of those options.

"Don't say it Misaki-chan. I know what you're going to say, because I know how fragile I am, but I am clear now Misaki-chan. I seriously want you to take me, as I am. I love you."

I said what I clearly wanted to say to him. I love you Misaki-chan. That's what I said to him and he said it back. One day, Misaki-chan and I will be able to be open like this in front of Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan kisses me and fingers my butt. He might be interested in me, like he said this morning. Well, if he is then...maybe we could do stuff, only if Misaki-chan was ok with it. Misaki-chan was the one I fell for first, and he is the one who looks after me emotionally.

"Not long now Makoto-kun. Just a few more minutes. Do you need more blanket?"

"No, I'm fine. Your body heat is keeping me warm."

He smiles at me and pets my head. He's always there for me. Whether I want to cry about the past, or laugh happily about the future. Any of those talks are good for me because it gets my feelings out. I've had to keep my feelings secret for so long. I don't want to have to do that anymore. Open and honest is for the best!

A few minutes later, we arrive at a...five star hotel! A five star hotel!? How the hell did he manage to get a reservation at a five star hotel so quickly!? Ignoring my flabbergasted state, we get off the carriage and head inside.

Misaki-chan goes to get the keys for the room. I can't believe he actually did it. He actually made my fantasy come true! Everything so far has been fantasy number one for me, and now...the main event! I can't wait anymore.

Once getting the room key, Misaki-chan and I head to the top floor. Apparently, it is a lovers suite! A lovers suite~ Because we are lovers~ Now, it is time to make love with Misaki-chan.

We stop outside a door. I look to Misaki-chan who smiles at me.

"This is it Makoto-kun. If you want to..."

"Misaki-chan. Don't make me say it again. I'm completely ready to become one with you."

"That's all I needed to hear. Lets go, Makoto-kun."

I nod and he opens the door. This is it, I'm going to become one with Misaki-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, thank you too those people who followed, favourite and reviewed my story. It gives me motivation. Anyway, next chapter is where Makoto and Misaki become one! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Becoming one with Misaki-chan!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

We just entered the hotel room, and I sit on the bed, while looking at Misaki-chan seductively. I spread my legs on the bed and look at him. He looks at me with a smirk and comes for the kiss, but I push him away. He makes a confused face, but I put a finger to his lips.

"I have to get dressed for, Misaki-chan."

"Dressed? Into what?"

"My seductive lingerie of course."

He blushes at me. I have to wear it of course. I didn't buy it to just look at it. I bought it too wear it to seduce my Misaki-chan with~ I place a small kiss on his sweet lips before grabbing my bags and heading into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I strip down to my underwear immediately, and I start dressing in my lingerie. Misaki-chan told me once that he would love to see me in lingerie. And, I bought a pure white dress lingerie. Once slipped it on, I look at myself once over to make sure I am ready. I am going to become one with my cute Misaki-chan.

I go back to Misaki-chan to see that he is lying on the bed, in his underwear. It turns me on slightly. But when he looked at me, I saw that underwear go into a tent shape and his face got very dark red. Does he, like me like this? I go over and sit on the bed.

"Misaki-chan...do you like this? Do I look appealing to you, like this? Am I, sexy?"

"Makoto-kun..."

Without me saying anything, he comes close and starts kissing my jaw. Not going straight for the lips? He kisses my jaw and the surrounding area softly while putting his hand in between my legs. However, he didn't go for my underwear, he started rubbing my inner thigh softly, which a cold touch to his manly hands.

His cool touch on my thigh is enough to get my penis standing at attention. Its small, and I don't know if Misaki-chan likes it, but he smirks once seeing my erect member. His hand brushes against my tiny member ever so slightly, which makes me groan out in pleasure.

"Nnhh!"

His face turned into a naughty grin, which turned me on even more. It made me penis leak with love juice. I'm nervous, yet I am extremely excited also. How is that possible? I'm scared and happy and I don't know what to do now.

Before I had realized it myself, I had gotten on top of Misaki-chan and we started grinding our lower bodies together. His hand that was rubbing my inner thigh has now moved to my lower back. He's rubbing my cool skin with his cooler hand.

"Misaki-chan~ I'm so nervous~"

I let out my worry. I'm worried I wont measure up to him. What if he doesn't like me, or my butt? What if he doesn't want me anymore after we have sex? Would he leave me because I gave him sex? I don't know whether to cry or laugh at these thoughts.

"Shhh, it is alright. Let me take care of you now."

I nod in his direction. Misaki-chan makes me feel better all the time. He is always great at making me feel better about everything. I take a timid hand and interlock my digits with his own. My other hand is rubbing his chest delicately as I feel his hardened penis pressed against my smaller penis through our underwear.

"I believe you Misaki-chan. Don't, hurt me, ok?"

I again let out a worry. I'm so stupid. I need reassurance that he wouldn't hurt me. Misaki-chan attacks my mouth with his own more powerful mouth. This is a good way for me to not worry anymore. I don't want to worry anymore. I want to be safe with Misaki-chan. Otou-sama can't hurt me anymore.

"Want to stop Angel?"

"N-No. I just need to be sure that you love me."

His tender lips again touch my unworthy lips for just an instance, before pulling away. I whine at the loss, only to be replaced with joy when his hand on my lower back finally reaches my butt. He knows it is a sensitive area on my body.

"I do love you, and I always will."

That's all I needed. I attack his mouth with my mouth in a battle for supremacy. I dart my tongue into his mouth which he returns by shoving his own hot tongue into my mouth. The grinding of our naughty hips gets faster and faster. I can't stop my body from doing such naughty actions.

He grips my hip tightly with his hand and pushes me lower and lower onto his lower body. Our grinding hips make lewd motions. This is different to what Misaki-chan is usually like. He must want to me to be with him badly.

He unlocks our locked fingers and uses that hand to spank my butt! Misaki-chan smacked my butt with enough force to make me feel pleasure from it. He gains a naughty smile on his face. His eyes are asking for permission to spank my butt.

"G-Go again a-and smack me-aah!"

Before I could finish the sentence, he had smacked my butt again. The hand that had been forcing me downwards, has left my hip and now his fingers are in my mouth.

"Suck them."

He ordered me. All I could do was suck on his forefinger and his middle-finger in a blind passion. I can't think straight. My butt is getting slapped, I'm sucking on his fingers and I am grinding against his erect member.

"Aah!"

Before I had realized it, I had actually cum in my underwear. I was too excited and I didn't even feel the rush until it was too late. I look downwards at my semen covered underwear. The contents of my underwear have even left a wet patch on Misaki-chan's underwear also.

My face turns downwards in sadness. I hope I haven't done anything too naughty already. This is my first time in doing this with consent. The last time someone did these things to me, I was just forced onto the bed and raped in the butt. But now, I am consenting and I want Misaki-chan to take me over completely.

"I-I'm sorry..."

He brushes off my doubts with a small kiss on my cheek. I look down again at my underwear. Then I look back up at my cute lover. We sit up on the bed and he tugs at my underwear.

"Lets take these off now."

I nod as I sink into his heavenly chest. He slips off my semen covered underwear and discards them to the side. Then, he lifts his own hips up too take off his underwear also.

"I love Misaki-chan."

I let the words slip out of my mouth so naturally with happy teary eyes. He kisses my forehead lovingly. He then licked my forehead! Hehe, that's a strange sensation. But I love it strangely. Our love is a strange love, but it is a love I want to explore further.

"I love you, Makoto-kun. You came already. How lewd. Are you that excited?"

My eyes flutter a little. I look through eyelashes as I reply in a cute voice.

"I am excited."

He strokes my face with a loving hand that makes me feel, it just makes me feel all these powerful emotions. His hands then go under the lingerie I am wearing and lifts it up slightly.

"D-Do you want this off, Misaki-chan?"

He nods and I lift my arms up. He takes off the lingerie slowly and throws it to the side. He then kisses my left nipple and swirls his tongue around it slightly. He lifts his head from my chest and brings it to my face. He looks me directly in the eyes.

"Makoto-kun. Now, do you want to..."

Knowing what he is going to say, I get on my hands and knees on the bed, and point my butt at him. He was going to ask if I want to continue. Of course I want to continue we've come so far already, so I don't want to stop, ever. Taking my sign to heart, he grabs something off the table.

"W-What are you doing Misaki-chan?"

I ask as he coats his fingers in something. What is in that tube?

"I'm using lube to lube your butt up so when I put myself inside you, it doesn't hurt as much."

Whats lube? I haven't heard of that...right? What is it? Lube...is it short for something else?

"Misaki-chan...this might sound stupid but what is lube?"

"Are you serious my cute Angel?"

I nod back at him. I'm being serious.

"I don't mean to sound stupid but I haven't heard of it."

"Lube, is short lubricant. Its so I can slide in and out of you easier. I don't want to hurt my Angel, so I picked this up today."

Oh, so that's what it is. I never knew it was something like that.

"T-Thank you for explaining it Misaki-chan."

He smiles at me as he places a hand on my butt. He rubs my posterior slowly which makes me moan. Then, a finger circulates my entrance. Ooh, don't make me wait Misaki-chan. I want you to finger my butt! His fingers travel from my entrance to my scrotum and starts rubbing it.

"Aah~ Mi-Misaki-chan~"

"Yes, my cutest Angel?"

I blush as he slaps my butt! His digits play with my scrotum ever so slightly. He's got the greatest touch. His hand then reaches for my penis and strokes it once.

"Nng~"

I moan out as he stroked me. Then, he kisses the area of my butt! Misaki-chan is kissing my butt while stroking my penis! This is the best! But then, Misaki-chan rubs the entrance of my butt.

"Just put it in already!"

I commanded him! I look and see his shocked face, but then his face turns upwards in delight. He sticks two fingers in my butt and starts moving them at a slow motion! No! This feels fantastic! He again slaps my butt in a sexual pleasure.

"Aah~ Misaki-chan~ Nhh~ Ooou~ Aaah~"

I groan in pleasurable breathes. I want this Misaki-chan's main member inside my butt. My whole being wants Misaki-chan to take it. Misaki-chan continues to finger my butt and stroke my member while kissing my butt for several minutes until he suddenly takes out his fingers?

* * *

><p>"Misaki-chan?"<p>

"Makoto-kun, I'm ready to put it inside you. Makoto-kun, I want to put it inside you. Are you ready?"

I have to think about it. I want to think about him doing my butt. However, I don't know what I want to do. That's what I want in the end, I want Misaki-chan to enter my butt.

"I am in love with you. If its you, I know that everything will be alright. If you enter my butt, then I know I will be safe with you. Please, keep me safe Misaki-chan."

"I will. I love you. Now, get on your back, Makoto-kun."

Get on my back? I comply with what he said and get on my back. He forces my legs above my head and holds them there tightly. Ooh, my butt is exposed to him. He can see my naughty area and he is smiling proudly at that fact.

I look up into his green orbs with my own green orbs. I love him. I don't want to be without him.

"Please...make me yours. I don't want Otou-sama to be there anymore. Just you, Misaki-chan."

Tears slip out of my eyes. I pet he will think I am weird or a loser. But I can't live without him. Noticing my tears, he uses a free hand to wipe them away slowly and puts his forehead to my forehead.

"Don't cry my little Angel. Do you wan to stop? Is it too much?"

"...No, it isn't. I just want reassurance one more time. Just one more time, tell me that you love me for me, and not because I'm easy."

"I never said you was easy. Who said you are easy? I never thought you were easy. I thought you were beautiful. The first day I saw you on that bench crying, I wanted to take you home and keep you safe forever. I never wanted you to cry. Only smiles around me, my Angel boy. Heaven, gave me an Angel that day. An Angel, I want to love forever."

"That's all I needed. You have fallen in love with me, haven't you? Before, you loved me, but now you truly love me, right? I am right, aren't I?"

He captures my lips and I feel his member stroking my entrance. He's hard, and he can't wait much longer. I will have to give myself to him.

"You are right. I am totally in love with you."

"Thank you, Misaki-chan. Now, put yourself inside my butt. My naughty butt will be a nice where we are connected. The ultimate expression of love."

"That's right. Now, I'm going to put it inside, my cutest Angel boy."

I smile as he lines himself up with my entrance. He's going to put it inside me. I've not had it inside me ever since Otou-sama raped me before I ran away. The pain I felt back then, is slowly getting washed away by the love Misaki-chan is emitting to me right now.

"I'm going on."

I grip his hand and he holds it tightly. We smile at one another as I feel a sudden feeling inside my butt! Ooh~ I've not felt this good, ever. Misaki-chan is someone I love, and he loves me also. He suddenly takes my butt for himself! He's fully inside my butt!

"Misaki-chan~!"

I meowed out happily while wriggling around. My lower body is twitching excitedly. He's one with my body. My body is one with Misaki-chan. We are connected. My butt and his penis are connected.

"Ma...Makoto-kun~ Your butt is so tight~"

He loves my butt! He's panting excitedly. This is his first time entering a butt. His hips then start moving slowly inside me. I mew out happily. So naughty he is.

"Nng, your butt is t-tight."

"I-I'm sorry."

I apologized while moaning. Tears then come out of my eyes. Not sad tears, but happy tears made from our love. He pushes his penis so deeply inside me that I'm afraid that his penis will rub the inside of my tummy!

"You're big!"

"You are sexy~"

I called him big and he called me sexy as his hips moved in a faster fashion. His naughty penis is rubbing the inside of my butt like a toy is played with by a child. Its a little rough but I don't care~

"Oooo! Aaah! Mmmm! Misaki-chan~ My butt loves Misaki-chan~"

I wanted to sound seductive but I don't believe that it came across like that. However the thrusts inside of me makes me feel happy. He grips my hands tightly while crushing my lips onto his strongly tasty lips! He is using my butt as a place to put himself inside.

This is Heaven. This is actually Heaven. I thought I would never do this again, with anyone. Sex, wasn't something I thought about when with Otou-sama, but since it is Misaki-chan, I love him so much.

Our tongues have a dance in our hot caverns while he speeds up even more inside me! His lewd hips are going so fast and he is crushing my lips with his own! I run my fingers through his brown locks lovingly and happily. He runs a hand down my body and starts pumping my penis!

"Lets feel good together my cutest Angel."

"A-Alright. Lets feel good together."

He lets a cute smile grace his sexy face. Then, he starts pumping my manhood at the same pace he is pumping my butt with his cock! I can't stop the lewd moans from escaping my mouth! Misaki-chan is taking my butt for himself! He's using my butt for his own pleasure yet he loves loving my butt!

"Aau! Makoto-kun! Your butt is too lovely! Can I cum inside you?"

"Y-You want to cum inside my butt? W-What if I get pregnant?"

I joke slightly. He licks my face happily as a mew at the lick. Hehe, he makes me mew. I'm his Neko boy and he's my dominating lover who uses my butt as he pleases!

"If you get pregnant, I will take responsibility."

I giggle a little. But a baby. I would want a child one day. Misaki-chan, and I could have a baby by adopting one. I'm a little immature in that regard. We are only just having sex, and I am thinking about adopting a baby.

"Uu! I can't take much more Misaki-chan!"

"Lets come together my Angel boy!"

I nod as he pumps my manhood harder, and does my butt faster and faster! Loads of moans escape my lips and at the same time, Misaki-chan moans like a boy who has just got what he wanted all his life! I'm his uke and he's my seme! Misaki-chaaaaan!

He kisses all over my face as I do the same to him. Its too hard to concentrate on one area of his body.

""AAAAAAAH!""

At the same time, I released into his hand, and he released inside of me! He actually came in my butt! His seed has been released inside me and it isn't stopping! My butt is being filled by his love juices!

He let out his love juices inside of me, and then pulled out. When he did, his milk poured out of me. I feel embarrassed so I blush furiously. He looks at me with a small smile and hugs me tightly. I cry happy and large tears. We made love.

"I love you, Makoto-kun. Don't be embarrassed about your butt. It was amazing. I loved every second of it."

I blush largely as Misaki-chan gets a tissue from the table and starts wiping the cum that has poured out of my butt. He's so nice and I haven't ever found a boy I love more than him. I sit up on the bed and then go into the bathroom and close the door. I look in the mirror and I smile brightly. I made love to Misaki-chan. And he came inside me, showing me that he truly loves me.

* * *

><p>[Makoto-kun~ Are you alright?]<p>

I hear my lover from the door.

"I'm fine. I am just getting something."

I reply as I look through the bags I brought with me. I know I brought it so it should be here someplace. When looking through the bags, I suddenly see the door open to reveal Misaki-chan. I look at him and blush. He comes over and silently wraps his arms around my body and kisses my neck.

"My Angel boy~ I love you so much~ You, have the best butt."

"You don't have any comparison."

"And I wont either. I only want your butt. No other butt will ever touch my manhood. Just your tightest entrance."

I blush furiously, but then I find what I wanted to. So I present it to Misaki-chan. He looks at it confused but takes it.

"Whats this?"

"Read it, Misaki-chan."

He nods and starts reading it. It is what I wanted to tell him, but never could. It is what I used to feel for Shinobu-chan and what we did. But, it also says how my heart belongs to him. I couldn't form the words on my own, however if I can use paper and pen, then I will use that to my disposal. Once finishing reading it, he cries.

"I knew you had a past with him. But, it is fine now. You don't have to worry. I've done awful things to you without realizing it. I don't care if you kissed him a few times. It doesn't matter to me at all. I had sex with Usagi-san while you cried your eyes out in your room. I don't care about that idiot. You are my boy, and I'm never letting you go now."

He brings me into a comforting hug which I love so much. I love Misaki-chan. We go to the bedroom again and get onto the bed. We get into a loving embrace and just lay there in one another's arms.

"Love you...Misaki-chan. Thank you for indulging me in my naughtiness tonight. You took me on a dinner date and then to a fancy hotel. And finally, you made love to me. I feel so privileged that you would make love to someone like me."

"Don't be silly. I love you, Makoto-kun. Has your Otou-sama left your heart now? I got rid of the tainted part, right?"

"Yes, I am rid of that horrible person. Otou-sama has got ridden of my innocence, but you just replaced his rape, with love. While I will never forget it, I will always think of you, when my thoughts are drawn to the rape. Now, I am Misaki-chan's boy and that wont change, ever."

"You are right my cutest Angel. You are my boy, and nothing is going to chance that my cutest Angel. Now, rest your head on my chest and sleep in my embrace. I will always keep you safe."

I nod and place my head on his chest. His lovely chest. I kiss his chest lightly. He takes my hand and holds it tightly. I take his other hand and place it on my butt.

"You keep your hand there mister."

"Understood my cutest Angel. I will keep my hand on your cutest butt. Now sleep and dream of me."

Hehe, dream of him. I always dream of him, and Usagi-chan sometimes. Something inside me wants them two to dominate me and my butt. To make love to me at the same time. Would they ever both put themselves inside of me? If they put their penis' inside my butt at the same time, I would be very happy and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Makoto-kun, sleep now. When you wake up, I will treat you to a lovely breakfast."

I nod and snuggle into his lovely chest. Misaki-chan is going to look after me. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over me. My eyes are getting heavy and I want to just sleep in my mans arms.

...When I opened my eyes next, the light was hitting my eyes, but there's no Misaki-chan. Where is he? I go towards my phone and look at the time. Ooh, so it is eight in the morning. I see, Misaki-chan must be getting me breakfast...

[Only my railgun can shoot it~]

Ooh, my phone is ringing? Only Misaki-chan, Usagi-chan and Shinobu-chan has my number. I look at the phone and see that Shinobu-chan is ringing me? What does he want? I answer the phone.

"Shinobu-chan? Whats wrong all of a sudden?"

[Makoto-chan! I need to see you urgently, because I want to marry you! Makoto-chan, please will you marry me!? I want you to become my husband! I love you and you love me because you kissed me and everything. Even if you have that idiot Takahashi, I want you to become my husband.]

"..."

I couldn't respond. Shinobu-chan just asked me to marry him. When I was little, I wanted Shinobu-chan to desperately say these words. And now he is saying he loves me and wants me to marry. But I gave myself to Misaki-chan. Why is he doing this now!? Why didn't he do it back then!?

"Shinobu-chan..."

[Makoto-chan! I will never give up until you are my husband! You want the world, I will buy you the world. Just love me like I love you also. Don't forget to give me the answer the next time I see you, which is tomorrow.]

He's coming tomorrow. And he wants a reply? I can't give him one! I'm so confused now! Misaki-chan! What should I do!?

* * *

><p><strong>Well Misaki and Makoto became one. And Makoto has been proposed too. Thank you for reading! Until next time!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**The day after**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Shinobu-chan proposing to me...he actually did it over the phone! Baka! He's an ultra mega super stupid annoying baka! Well, I don't care right now. My man has returned with food. I sit up in bed and smile as he comes close with the food.

"Food for my cute sexy Angel."

I smile in appreciation. Misaki-chan is good this way. Giving me food, and giving me a good morning kiss. I best not tell him about Shinobu-chan just yet. I know Misaki-chan doesn't like Shinobu-chan and there's no need to stir anything up. He said tomorrow is when he is coming, so I will deal with it tomorrow. Until then, I can snuggle with my guy.

"Makoto-kun, how's your butt this morning?"

"Why? Want another go of my butt?"

I smirk a little seductively in his direction as he gets undressed. He returns my smirk with his own smirk as he gets into the bed with nothing but his sexy underwear on. White underwear...ehehe, I don't have any underwear on. Just fully nude. But that doesn't matter as Misaki-chan and I did perform the ultimate act of love yesterday.

Love, we actually made love. I can't believe we actually did such things. We actually made love and he made me feel special. He actually did make me feel all special. He was kind, considerate and loving towards me.

"Perhaps. You know, my first time being a seme didn't suck at all. Now I know why Usagi-san loves it so much and doesn't want to give up his position. Makoto-kun, be my cute uke forever."

I nod and start eating the so does he. Hehe, this is perfect! I kiss his cheek, which he returns also. I then rub his lap, wanting to sit in my area, that I have claimed for myself. I look with pleading eyes, he lifts up the covers and lets me onto his lap. Ooh, my favourite spot! I love this special reserved for me!

"Misaki-chan's lap that is reserved especially for me. Your boy!"

"That's right. Only you, my Angel boy."

I wriggle around on his perfect lap, which makes his member stand at attention. Hehe, he's already armed in the morning huh. Morning wood perhaps? I grind my butt against his member, which makes a cute moan escape his sexy lips.

"Makoto-kun~ D-Don't be cute."

"I can't help you there. I am just naturally cute."

He strokes my blonde hair, then strokes my back. I mew a little at the touch. I always make Neko sounds when he touches my back or my butt or something like that. It is a little strange, but that's what I do. I make Neko noises apparently. But I think his member actually got harder because of my Neko noise. Hehe, Misaki-chan got hard because of me.

"Are we doing anything today Misaki-chan? Like maybe shopping?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, we have to get home soon. Usagi-san will be back, and we need to check on Hikaru also. Sorry about the shopping, I don't have any more money Angel."

"Usagi-chan? I thought he was gone for a few days? And don't worry about the money. I'm not with you for your money. I am with you for you."

I state. That's what was supposed to happen, right? He wouldn't be here for a few days. But he's back now. That means Misaki-chan and I...

"So did I, but he is coming back today. I got a message just before. But that's a relief. I didn't think you was with me for money anyway."

I pout at Misaki-chan, but he crushes his lips onto mine, so I grind my butt against his member again. He moans into our kiss sensually.

"I know what you are thinking my Angel, but it doesn't we can't have sex also. Hehe, I can't wait to be inside you again. I just love your cute butt. And the rest of you is pretty damn cute also."

"It better be, because that's what I have on my side. I'm cute."

"That's right my Angel boy."

"Onii-sama..."

His member got harder then. I literally felt it with my butt. Onii-sama likes that kind of thing after all. I place my head on his sexy chest and snuggle in. I blushed when my head rested against his chest.

"Onii-sama has the best chest."

"D-Don't be naughty Otouto...Makoto-kun."

"But Onii-sama. I love Onii-sama so much! Can Onii-sama be ecchi with his cute Otouto who loves Onii-sama very very much. Onii-sama, kiss me!"

With a little twist of my body, my lips are completely crushed by Misaki-chan! His powerful lips take over my smaller ones completely. His hand goes to my lap and he starts stroking me! I moan greatly into our kiss! He suddenly does such things and doesn't expect me to moan? Of course I am going to moan at the touch Misaki-chan.

"Misaki-chan~"

"S-Sorry Makoto-kun. I got carried away."

He looks apologetic as he takes his hand away from my member. He doesn't have to be apologetic with me. It isn't his fault. He just loves me so much that he wants to touch me sexually. I grab his hand and place it on my member. He looks at me strangely before pumping my member with his sweet hand.

"N-No. I was going to say, would you like to have sex with me before we leave here? I'm...horny for Misaki-chan's member. Since I wont get it much at home, I want Misaki-chan's member to enter me strongly."

He gains a naughty face. As we eat the food, he keeps stroking my small member in a slow fashion! I want him to speed up a little! I can't take being stroked slowly! Then after the food is finished, I'm forced onto my hands and knees! My butt is pointing at Misaki-chan who discards his underwear within seconds! Is he going to take me without applying lube to my butt? Wouldn't it hurt? Misaki-chan then slaps my butt!

"Aah! Misaki-chan!"

"No. Call me, Onii-sama."

He wants me to call him Onii-sama? Such naughtiness from Misaki-chan. To call him Onii-sama means I have to be naughty. I utter the words he wants.

"Onii...Onii-sama."

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to lube your butt up. You don't mind if we skip foreplay?"

I shake my head at Misaki...rather Onii-sama as he wants me to call him. He smiles happily and strokes my butt with his hand. It feels good. His cool hands on my butt are good. Misaki-chan goes to the bedside table and gets out a familiar tube. Hehe, that's the lube Misaki-chan used last night. He coats his fingers in the lube and looks at my butt.

"Makoto-kun, beg me to finger your butt, ok?"

"O-Ok Onii-sama. Onii-sama, please finger my cute butt. I would love it if my butt was fingered by Onii-sama. Onii-sama has the best fingers to use on my cute adorable butt."

I wriggle my butt around cutely. He gains a dark blush. His whole face is actually bright red right now. That's actually very adorable. I want Onii-sama forever and ever!

"Oh? Is that it Otouto?"

He's really into it, isn't he? Well, if Misaki-chan loves it then I love it also. Since it is something Misaki-chan wants me to do. I will do what Misaki-chan...Onii-sama wants me to do. I didn't mean to think Misaki-chan, I meant to think Onii-sama as he is my sexy Onii-sama.

"Onii-sama's fingers inside my butt are always good...Onii-sama's fingers inside me...I want Onii-sama's fingers inside my cute adorable sexy butt. Please Onii-sama. I love Onii-sama's fingers inside my butt."

He strokes and gropes my butt again slowly. I whine a little. He isn't fingering me yet. I want him to finger my butt. I want him inside me. I want him to fuck me senseless!

Suddenly, Onii-sama then sticks his fingers inside my butt! Aah! Onii-sama's fingers inside my butt feel good! He is thrusting his fingers in and out of me!

"Aah! Onii...Onii-sama!"

That spurs him on and he goes deeper and deeper into my butt! Aah! My butt feels amazing again! His fingers pound into my butt and it makes me feel so complete!

"O-Ooh! Ooooo! Onii-sama is good to his cute Otouto!"

"Hehe, that's right Otouto. Onii-sama is very good to you, isn't he?"

I nod and whine at the same time. Onii-sama is good to me. His fingers stretch my entrance apart. He adds another finger to my butt! Three fingers are inside my butt! It can't be! My butt can't handle three fingers at once!

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Misaki...Onii-sama!"

"Hehe, you almost slipped then, didn't you cutie?"

I nod again in his direction. His fingers prod my entrance for several minutes before he stops. Only for his fingers to replaced with his manhood without warning! A-Ah! Onii-sama can't suddenly go inside me so quickly!

"Onii-sama!"

"Shhh, don't worry. I am giving you a treat after all my cute Makoto-kun. So keep your butt still."

If he wants me to do that, then I will do that without a second thought. Then Misaki-chan...rather Onii-sama starts thrusting slowly in and out of my butt. Ooh! He can't suddenly do such things to me without me feeling amazing!

"Ah! Aah! Aaaaah! Onii-sama's penis feels amazing inside my naughty butt!"

"That's right my cute Otouto. I know you love Onii-sama's penis, don't you?"

I nod with a cute whimper. His penis then thrusts in and out of me at a speed I can't describe! Its too good inside my butt! His huge penis! As I moan and groan under him, he slaps my butt with such force! Not enough to hurt me, but enough to make me yelp!

"Onii-sama! P-Please don't tease me!"

I hear him snicker to himself. He's snickering at the fact that he is having sex with my butt!

"P-Please don't laugh at me..."

"No, I am not laughing at you at all. I was just giggling because I love you so much. I never thought I would do this with someone, and now I am doing it with my favourite uke."

"...I'm your only uke."

I say with a smile, a deadpan smile. However he just slaps my butt and continues pounding into my naughty entrance with such love and care. He's really good for me and my butt. He really is amazing after all.

"That might be true, but that means you are my favourite!"

Hehe, I can see his logic now! The thrusts of his lewd hips speed up so fast that my mind goes blank! I can't think properly right now! His penis is going in so far, I believe it is hitting the inside of my stomach! He's so rough yet loving also!

"Ngh!"

With that moan, I feel him shooting into my butt! At the same time, I also released my juices all over the bed! I couldn't help but feel good from him doing my butt. He collapses on top of me. We both fall down onto the bed. He isn't heavy. I can still feel him inside me.

* * *

><p>He links his hands with my own as he pulls out of me. All the naughty juices pour out of my butt. I blush in embarrassment and sniffle. I'm super-embarrassed right now. His naughty juices keep coming from my butt.<p>

However as I feel sad about it, Misaki-chan smiles at me and gets something from the table, tissues. He cleans the stuff that has come out of me and sits me up the bed.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed Makoto-kun."

"B-But, it comes out of me all the time..."

He strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head.

"That's because your butt is very small. I love you so much that so much comes out that your little butt can't take it all. Don't worry, I love little butts like yours. Now, don't feel sad about anything."

I nod with a small whimper. Misaki-chan always knows what to say to me. Even if we didn't do it long then, it still felt special. Always with Misaki-chan is it going to be special.

"Ok. I wont feel sad about it then. I overreact sometimes Misaki-chan."

"You best not feel sad or I will have to do you harder next time. Now, we have to leave soon. Makoto-kun..."

"Shinobu-chan is coming tomorrow!"

I suddenly burst out with, then cover my mouth immediately. I look at him hesitantly, he looks like I've betrayed him...

"I-I'm sorry..."

I mutter out in guilt. His face just looks really sad. So I had to face away from Misaki-chan. I couldn't face up to him. However he strokes my face and makes me face him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"B-Because you have a look of betrayal. Have I betrayed you Misaki-chan?"

He shakes his adorable head at me, then touches my butt slightly.

"Never my Angel. This butt is too adorable to do such naughtiness."

"S-Sorry for not saying straight away. I know you don't like Shinobu-chan but he is still my friend and...well, he wants to talk to me about something..."

"What?"

I shake my head at him, but it doesn't look like he accepts that answer. I whine like a naughty puppy. I hope he drops the subject, I didn't even need to say anything. Because I am of course going to tell Shinobu-chan to stuff it. The look he is giving me is something that can't be ignored. He isn't going to drop the subject. So I swallow my spit and answer him back.

"About...us. Even though I'm with you...I didn't technically say that I wasn't with him either. I'm sorry about that. There never seemed to be a good enough time to say it. But I will tell him tomorrow that I am not interested at all and I only want you."

"I see..."

I look down.

"Do you hate me for not saying anything about it at all? I never meant to keep quiet about it, and I never meant to lead Shinobu-chan on...I just didn't know what was happening between us. Since Usagi-chan and all that drama. But since we made love, we are ok now. I will tell Shinobu-chan that there's nothing going on between me and him. I will make sure that he knows that it is very clear."

He tilts my chin up and captures my lips.

"I know you will. Because, I'm not letting my Angel boy go now. You and I against the world now. No matter what my Angel boy. It is us against the world."

"But what about Usagi-chan?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. However he brushes my hair and kisses me softly on the lips. After our shared kiss, he rubs my butt. Geez Misaki-chan, we have just had sex. Do you want more sex? I still feel nervous about sex and everything to do with sex. I just hope that I can be fully ok with it one day.

"What about Usagi-san? It is you and I right now. Speaking of, we really need to leave soon. Sorry my cutest Angel but it seems that I have to deal with this crap now. No offense...no, I don't care if I offend that baka Takatsuki-san because he really pisses me off royally. I really don't like him Makoto-kun...does he have to come around?"

"I don't want to break up over the phone. I want to do it person to person. He deserves that much Misaki-chan."

He sighs at me. But he knows I am right. He does deserve that much at least. We get out of the bed and start getting dressed. However I notice that his eyes are on my butt. Hehe, he's so naughty like that. He's always having a good look at my butt when he thinks I am not looking at all. But it is obvious that he is looking at my butt.

"Looking at my butt, are we?"

I smirk out. He smirks back at me and laughs a little.

"Haha, yeah~ I couldn't resist it."

I giggle then I finish getting dressed. Once dressed, I grab my stuff and slip on my shoes. When I faced him, he was dressed also. He extends his hand, which I take.

"Makoto-kun, ready to return to reality?"

"I guess so...even though I don't want to..."

"I know Makoto-kun. But we have to return home now. To see Usagi-san and the other things like that..."

He trails off at seeing Usagi-chan. He does want to see Usagi-chan, right? I am pretty sure that he wants to see Usagi-chan again, since they are lovers and all that but...I can't wait for Misaki-chan to take me again. I hope it is soon...I sound like a sex addict! Thinking about Misaki-chan doing such things when he has just taken my butt for a ride.

Hehehehe! I need to stop now! I really need to stop thinking about these things! Misaki-chan can enter my butt! No, I should stop that now. Yes, I really should stop that now...

"Misaki-chan. If you want, I could meet Shinobu-chan someplace else? So you don't have to see him. You don't want to see him, right?"

"No. Let him come to the apartment. If he says anything bad to you after you give him the boot, then I will step in."

"Ooh. But that's what I am afraid of. I don't want you and Shinobu-chan to come to blows over me. I never want violence to take over Misaki-chan. You know what I mean, Misaki-chan?"

He nods at me slightly as we walk out of the room.

"I know what you mean Makoto-kun I don't want you in harms way though."

"Shinobu-chan wouldn't hurt me Misaki-chan. He wouldn't ever hurt me."

"Yeah, I suppose. Even then, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Makoto-kun. That Takatsuki-san rubs me the wrong way."

Rubs him the wrong way? Well, I will have to do the right way. I grope his butt as we reach the elevator.

"Mmmm, Makoto-kun!"

"Sorry, but you said Shinobu-chan rubs you the wrong way. How about if I rub you the right way?"

I seductively say as I rub a small finger up and down his chest. He smirks at me and grabs my butt as the elevators doors open. We step inside as he squeezes my butt, his hand never leaves my butt as he again presses the button so we can head downstairs. I rest my head against his chest.

"Did you have a fun time my Angel?"

"...No, I didn't."

He lets out a gasp and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Y-You didn't have fun..."

"No. I didn't have fun. I had a blast!"

He wipes his forehead as if he's found out something good.

"Phew. Don't scare me Angel boy. I thought you was serious."

I smile at him happily.

"I will always had fun with Misaki-chan. I even love Misaki-chan after all. I love Misaki-chan!"

I giggled at him, which made him blush. He then squeezed my butt as the elevator door opened. We step out of the elevator and check out of the hotel. As we are checking out, I grope Misaki-chan's butt a few times.

"Thank you everything."

Misaki-chan bowed, and so did I while groping him. Each time I groped him, he sent me a little look. After that, and settling the bill, we leave the hotel. Uu, I want to go back. That night, I wont ever forget it at all.

* * *

><p>...We get to the apartment sometime later. I notice that Usagi-chan is here, because his shoes are here so I quickly rush upstairs so I can hide my lingerie. Don't need Usagi-chan knowing about that stuff. Once putting it away, I turn to leave...only to see Usagi-chan standing their...hiding it doesn't make sense as he most likely knows about is having sex yesterday.<p>

"U-Usagi-chan..."

He comes over to me and pins me to the wall with a seductive smirk on his face.

"So...have fun with Misaki?"

"W-Well..."

"Did you? Did Misaki, finally take your ass?"

I nod with a faint blush. He knows anyway so I either way he is going to get it out of me. I grip his shirt so he can get off me. I don't feel right when he pins me to the wall.

"P-Please, can you get off me?"

"Hmmm, yeah. I suppose."

He takes his arms from me. I sit on the bed, he sits next to me.

"Was it good?"

"Misaki-chan made me feel beautiful Usagi-chan. Is that how he makes you?"

"No. I make him feel beautiful, even though he already is. He makes me feel...wanted I guess the word is. He's a great uke. Is he a great seme?"

I giggle and nod.

"He's a very good one. Even though that was the first time, he was very good at it. So loving and caring to my butt."

"Is that so? Well, he is good at pleasing me with his butt, so I guess he's good at pleasing you with his penis."

I blush several shades of red. He is actually saying stuff like that to me.

"W-Well I guess..."

"And I am going to destroy your ass when it is my turn."

He is actually going to do stuff like that! He's going to destroy my butt! He's going to have sex with me...? W-What if I...

"Misaki wants a threesome you know?"

What did he say!? Misaki-chan wants a threesome!? W-Well, if it was for Misaki-chan then...

"I would do it for Misaki-chan. If Misaki-chan wanted to please us both together then I would do it for Misaki-chan."

"Then we will do it together for Misaki. You and I will have sex, and Misaki can join in also."

"Do you really just want to have sex with me?"

He nods, and brushes his lips against my own. He pats his lap so I crawl onto it and we deepen the kiss. As we are kissing, his hand darts to my butt and slaps it!

"You are so more open to stuff now, aren't you?"

He whispers hungrily to me. I look away and nod. I am a little more accepting now that I have been with Misaki-chan. But now I have to see Shinobu-chan tomorrow and tell him that it is over between us. I can't ever be with him like that. He's my friend and I need to tell him as much. I'm sorry Shinobu-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading everyone! Until next time!<strong>


End file.
